


Red exorcist

by Wofuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Day At The Beach, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), School, Slow Build, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofuru/pseuds/Wofuru
Summary: Keith leaves a normal life.Until he gets attacked by something he feels he shouldn't be able to see. He is going to die that was a certainty. Until a strange (and god looking man) saves his ass. The guy names himself Shiro and brings him along for the ride.Keith leaved a normal life…----------------note from the author : This setting is inspired from the anime serie/manga named blue exorcist, but the story will not the be same for except some general ideas. Also, this fic is going to contain a lot of smut at some point. Be patient with me, the wait will be worth it (I hope). So this is smut with plot ?? Hope you'll enjoy the ride... I know Keith will :P





	1. A change of life

Keith leaves a normal life.

He never really met his mom since she disappeared when he was really young. He’s 16 years old now and lives alone since his dad passed away. He has a job at a local restaurant in his neighborhood that doesn’t pay really well, but good enough for him to pay the rent and bring food on the table. And it IS paid under the table, so he can’t really complain about it either.

Keith leaved a normal life…

 

On the verge of his 17th birthday, as he gets out of work, because who can take a day off on their birthday really, he gets shoved real hard against the pavement. Rolling over himself to get back on his feet, he shoots a look around the parking he ended up falling into.

Nothing.

Strange … ? He couldn’t have fallen on his own just like that didn’t he ? Keith was many things, but clumsy wasn’t one of them.

Scratching his head, he picks up his bag and continues to check around warily. He also looks on the ground wondering if he did perhaps fell over something, but there’s nothing there that seems out of the ordinary. Then something hitting a garbage nearby can makes him look up swiftly.

It comes as a punch in the gut. His vision blurs and his ears hurt like if someone was scratching on a blackboard with nails making him wince as a result. He tries to look at the thing over the other side of the parking, but it’s like his eyes don’t want to listen and his vision now is shaking. He only manages to lift his eyes enough in that direction to see the feet of the thing. Feet … well .. talons would be more like it. The thing is on his 4, with huge talons to ornate it’s legs, but also seemingly a shape like an enormous lion.

What kind of animal is that ?!

No time to think. Before he can even consider calling for help, the beast roam in his direction, fast. The teen don’t think twice and just starts to run in the opposite direction. Gotta make a run for it if you don’t wanna get eaten Kogane.

Seems like he would not get to eat those steaks tonight after all … he thinks as he gets pinned down roughly on the pavement by the beast. His weight was no challenge for the thing to topple over really.  He can feel it’s breath on his cheek now and hears some kind of whispers; “A guy that seeeeeees ….. “ he manages to understand among the slithering sound of the voice.

He doesn’t want to die, but what can he do now anyway ? He is not armed, there is nobody around, he’s not strong enough to push this thing away. Keith growls and tries to figure out a plan, something.

The weight suddenly lifts from his shoulders and make him roll over on his back as the beast tries to keep a grip on his thin body now. The wind lifts with a strangely smooth breeze. He sits down to see what just happened and find in front of him someone standing in between him and the now scrambling beast a few meters away.

Well someone … a MAN would be more precise is now standing in front of him. Not the type of guy you meet often in your life. A giant with large and squared shoulders and a thin waist that makes you wanna grab unto it. A back with the strength to seemingly lift the world on his shoulders and this kind of aura that makes you feel instantly the situation is under control.

Keith lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Are you okay ?” Asks the man.

The teen could not answer but nods. Grey eyes were on him briefly and it seemed to be enough as an answer for now because on the next second, the stranger launches himself towards the beast who is now on its legs again. He dodges a hit aimed at his face by the thing, swiftly moves around it and throws a few beads on the ground around it or so it seems and starts reciting something in a language Keith doesn’t know. What was happening now, a scene from some omnioji-like anime ?

The god-like man finishes with what seems like a prayer and glowing lights starts to move around the beast, slowing it down, but also making some sort of cage around it. Not happy with its predicament, the thing soon starts to roar hopelessly. A sound that makes you flinch inside really by how high pitched it is and almost metal sounding-like at the same time. This thing really was something like a failed experiment who ran away right ? That’s the only explanation keith can think of.

Leaving the beast in its cage, the other man turns around and come walking back to Keith. He stops, smiles softly with that oh too kissable lips of his and speaks again.

“Are you able to stand up or would you rather stay seated a little more ?” He asks almost with an ounce of teasing in his voice.

Keith takes a sour expression. Ok, maybe not a god right. He was good looking, but come on dude.

At the face he is making now, the other man smiles. Less tensed somehow.

Ok yeah… really good looking. Keith was looking. A little everywhere on this mountain of a man, sue him. He mumbles some sort of answer “ …’s fine ... “. He gets up without the other man’s help and dust himself rather without any application there and looks at the creature walking in circle like a lion waiting to be free. “What the hell is that thing ?” his tone slightly more harsh than what he hoped it to be.

“Nothing to be concerned about anymore, don’t worry.” The man looks at his wrist at some armband he is wearing. A watch maybe. “Do you leave nearby ?”

Keith blinks. “What ?”

“Someone is coming to take care of this guy soon, so we can get a move on, but it’s better if I make sure you get home safe if possible in case he had some friends and that they would like some revenge. So would you mind telling me where you’re headed ? “ He says it so plainly that Keith doesn’t believe he has any risks of bringing him home.

Oh. Great. It actually makes sense in a way, but he doesn’t need a chaperon. Even if the chaperon in question turns up to be a 6 foot tall man built like the superman of your wet dream sister thank you.

“Erh … that’s ok. I can walk. It’s really not far. I can get there myself, no problem.”  Better be done with it and get back to his life tomorrow as usual.

“Please no I insist. We don’t know if it wasn’t alone.”

Well, the god insists. And who is he to say no to such an angel face. Ok, maybe Keith didn’t have the same vision of what angels looked like as most people. But this man was definitely one. “Sure.” He hears himself say before his brain agrees with his mouth. He points out the way and they both get going.

The man gives one last look to the beast as they walk away. “Why would that guy be after you I wonder …”. This is more meant to be a question he is asking to himself than actually asking Keith by the sound of it so he shrugs

They get to walk the alleys between the parking and his apartment and it’s calm at this time of the evening as usual. They don’t talk really, which is kind of awkward for a moment. And that gets on Keith’s nerves. He is not really a guy to talk a lot, but being with a stranger just walking like this makes him want to run away wherever else. As he is about to maybe really think about it, the guy smiles again. “You really walk through here everyday ?”

“Any problem with that ?”

“Not really. I just think you get to see the city in a different angle than everyone who lives in it. It’s interesting. If not a little dangerous at night tho.”

“...” Ok that’s one way to put it rather strangely.

“Any idea what just happened back there ?” His silvery eyes scanning the young man for any reactions he could read, Keith feels like a book being ridden.

“Not really. But you won’t tell me right ? “

“What makes you say that ?” He seems surprised by his reaction. Not what he was anticipating, good. Better have him on uneven ground for now until Keith could know if he could trust him or not. Something was telling him that tonight was not the only time he would get to see the guy.

“You don’t look like an animal keeper, so this thing didn’t flee from a zoo. And besides, something tells me it’s far from any existing animal. So it means something non-natural just attacked me out of nowhere, probably something I should not be aware exists. Which means, you are not gonna explain it to some guy that was there at a bad timing.”  He shrugs dismissively.

His defender whistles. “Guess you have already decided how the situation then huh. But you are wrong on some things here.

They finally get to his place. Which is a small apartment building in not really good shape that is to say. The price is decent, but the owner rarely around and rarely fixing anything so it looks more like an abandoned house than anything. They climb the wooden stairs with all the cracking sound imaginable and finally reach the door. Better get in and forget all this. This guy is not someone that is staying, he better not get interest in him.

The man puts a hand on the door frame next to his head as he unlocks the door. “Hey listen ...” His voice soft and reassuring. “I can’t tell you anything right now because I need to go back there and take care of things. Also making sure not any other beasts will attack people around here but … I will come back, ok ? Stay inside for tonight and I will come back later and tell you what’s going on.”

Huh ? Neat, another liar that wanted to shut him up heh. “Why ? No need for that …”

The stranger crooks his head on the side smiling charmingly. “You deserve an explanation. And besides … you don’t know it yet, but you did well back there considering the situation.”

Keith blushed just a little at the warmth coming from that smile and the proximity. And what ? Did good ?? Now he was more confused. All he did was run away and fell flailing under a giant beast he couldn’t even look straight in the face. How was that good ?.

Without further details, the man excuses himself and walks away. He stops reaching the stairs and looks back. “Oh by the way. The name’s Shiro.”

“....Keith.” He just manages to say still confused.

“Nice to meet you Keith. Stay put and have a good evening.”

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

The alarm rangs too early like usual the next day. Keith sat up grudgingly looking around the place. After stretching and cracking his back, he gets up and goes to the window. Raining today huh.

He gets prepared for the day from there without much further add-o. When he finally gets out, he sees a paper fly down to the ground as it gets unstuck from the door. “What the … ? “ Leaning down, he picks up the paper that seems to show writings he doesn’t understand but that he guess looks like… japanese ? It seems handwritten and Shiro looked asian so that might be his ? Not sure what to make of it. He just pushes the paper down his pocket and closes the door as he steps out. No need for an umbrella, he would just make do with his leather coat and hoodie. His hair were always a mess anyway.

In the end, Shiro never came back to explain what happened during the night like he said. But what did he expect. Nobody ever came back, so some stranger wouldn’t be any different. Somehow tho, Keith had felt like this guy meant it, that he was different. Stupid hope that always found a way to slip in cracks he hadn’t properly closed. He would have to forget about all that happened and him. Happy birthday Keith.

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

Another goddamn day at work. Didn’t change a thing he was 17 now did it ? The boss was a tyrant and clients always were smartasses. One even got the guts to slap his ass today thinking he was one of the waitresses. Keith had turned around and gave him the most killer glare before his damn boss called for him. Saved by the bell because that asshole would have taken a fork in the hand less then a second later.

Keith kicks the door on his way out and sling his backpack on. The heck with it. He just got yelled at for the last 30 minutes for having talked back to a customer the day before. To be fair, the man had been ranting and shaking the lady that was with him by the arm. What was he supposed to do, nothing ?! Come on. Keith might have other inclinations in terms of tastes than the opposite gender, but he wasn’t going to let a girl being roughened up by some sick bastard who couldn’t appreciate a woman with her own opinions. So yeah he did speak up to the guy and told him to calm his goddamn tits. And now he was leaning against his last warning. Next time he would be out of it, no job, no money to pay rent. He will have to find a plan B soon.

As he gets to the main street, he eyes a guy that seems to be leaning a little too much over the window of a car to talk to the driver inside with some suggestive posture going on. Their eyes meet when the guy gets back up and winks at him. Keith tsks to himself. There was always an option of another type of job, but … he would rather not. Better work in that trashy place he was at than resolve to selling himself to just anybody.

“Hey there” A voice suddenly gets him out of his reveries. Keith turns around in one quick swoop suddenly on the defensive. Then sees a familiar face. Shiro is there leaning against the fence surrounding the grass of the apartment of the corner they are at. He’s dressed differently, but it is really him. The guy gets up and replace his jacket.

“What are you doing here ?”

A smirk comes to Shiro’s full lips. “Didn’t I say I would come back to see you ?”

His heart skips a beat. Why has the guy to be so damn sexy. This was making things difficult to keep at arm’s length. “Yeah ? So what do you got hot stuff ?” He looks him straight in the eyes. Those beautiful silvery eyes that looked through your soul, now blinking at him with a very light blush showing on the cheeks below. Oh ? Did he just made him uncomfortable ? That was an interesting face and reaction just there. He would have to try again later on.

“Want to go sit down somewhere less … drenched ?” The other man jumps on the first occasion to change the mood, clearly not used to be flirted with.

Keith shrugs. “There’s a coffee shop just there if ya want” He points out the place with his thumb. And so they do just that.

It felt a bit weird, seated in the coffee shop, each with something warm to drink with people running outside from the rain which fell slowly, leaving behind a moist smell of water and leaves. It was fall now and getting a bit colder, but nothing of that could be felt in this place right now. Shiro took off his coat and put it on the bench besides him. He was frowning a little for a second there. “First, I’m sorry for not coming back yesterday. The situation turned out to be more of a handful than anticipated … and I couldn’t contact you to let you know.”

“Hey man, you don’t owe me anything. I’m not your girlfriend that you need to tell you’re not coming back sleeping due to work.” He shrugged dismissively while taking a sip of his coffee. Despite his nonchalance, he had still been disappointed last night somehow, so he guessed some apologizes felt nice.   

His handsome companion’s expression softens somehow and a soft smile is back on his lips as he shakes his head amused by his sarcasm. There was something in his expression that left Keith think he didn’t believed him not caring, but didn’t point it out. “Were you able to sleep well ?”

“What does it have to do with anything ?” He answers a bit on the defensive. 

“No other visitors I mean. That or bad dreams because of you know … “

“Not sure how it would change anything, but no. Thanks for asking. Will take more than that to disturb me for life I think.”

“Good” Huh ? Was he praising him ? There was a smirk about the guy now, like he was proud of him or no … it was something else. Like his blood got boiling from his reaction of not being intimidated by this situation. “The group I am working for do not believe we should tell unsighed, but I think you have a right to know. Especially that you do not seem to me like you are one of them anymore now.” Shiro explains.

“unsighed ?”

“It means normal people if you will. People that don’t see and are not aware or awakened yet.” His voice calm and patient, he precises since it wasn’t apparently not obvious enough for Keith. He now felt stupid tho, now that he was saying it, it was kind of obvious.

“Geez, so you’re saying I’m just normal. I had better dates before you know.”

Shiro blushes and tsks. “Keith …”

“Don’t worry I’m listening. I just … have a bad sense of humor. Its fine. I’ll shut up now.”

Shiro shakes his head, not at all displeased … ? No, Keith must be reading too much into that. He lets him continue. “I know it will sound insane, but humor me for a moment.” The man took a deep breath and starts explaining in the more concise way he can. “Our world is neighbor to another one, so close in fact that they will spill over each other sometimes given the right circumstances. Because of these exchange of energy, if you will, there get to be some visitors on our side that do not belong here.”

“So you mean we get aliens roaming around us ?”

The other man laughs softly. “Well that would be one way to put it, but hardly the case. Because they are not exactly extraterrestrial. Even tho I have a friend who would agree with you on that. We call them either spirits or demons depending on their natures and origins. I think you might be familiar with both terms by common knowledge.”

Keith nods, but is still unconvinced. “So they are ghosts of people past, is that it?”

“Some of them are yeah, but not all. Everyone is apt to feel and create love, hatred, pain, sadness, despair … and those spirits and demons are born from those and will feed on it. Most of them will be unseeable to the eyes unless they got really strong somehow, thus won’t hurt anyone.”

“But those who gets strong can get out of control and attack people I get.” Keith asks as he takes a big gulp of his coffee. The warmth sliding down in a blissful way, bringing back some to his hands as well.

“Exactly.” Shiro took a sip of his hot chocolate and let him put everything together in his mind. He wasn’t one to just believe in some supernatural beings and fantasies, but Shiro here didn’t seem like some lunatic nor like he was pulling his leg. And it wasn’t like he haven’t seen anything weird that would align with this explanation. In fact, he had been seeing strange shadows and animals lurk about for some times now. But just from the corner of his eyes and kept on pushing himself to think it wasn’t anything.

“Ok. Let’s say I believe you. What then ?”

He smiled his lips at the border of his cup in a delicious and almost flirty looking smirk. He wasn’t imagining it right ? Putting his cup down and looked at him straight in his eyes. “What would you think about joining us ?”

Keith was taken aback. “Say what now ?”

The other man continues on. “I am part of an order that keeps spirits and demons relations with our world … in line. We are not hunters or killers, we are there to explore, meet them, trade or talk with them, but also sometimes … handle them yeah. So there is some fighting involved, but for most part we study and discover things never seen before by anyone.” Shiro’s eyes were full of determination and wonders at the same time. It felt like a big dream just by hearing him explain as he continued. A dream you wanted to jump in head first and hope nobody would stop your course as you fly through the stars and skies.

“Wait, you want ME to join your coven ?”

Shiro’s smile widened. “We’re not witches Keith.” Sad, he would have surely love to see him in the tight clothes and pointy hat and heels there. “At least not us. But yeah, why not ? You could see it, you didn’t lose your cool back there and I am pretty sure you would hold your own very nicely with us.”

Keith looked at the other man with disbelief in his face. Why would he think that ? He didn’t know him at all. So was he just saying pretty words to just get anyone ? Maybe keep him in check since he had seen something he shouldn’t have. Maybe that organisation of his made a mistake and let something loose in the city by accident and he just happened to fell on it and they wanted to keep the whole thing under silence. But Shiro seems so genuine. And who is he kidding. He was interested in the guy to begin with, not for his butt mind you, ok maybe a little, but more about all these ghosts stories. He was intrigued. It didn’t made sense, but at the same time it was like hearing the other man explain more and more as they went on made something click in his mind. Like it explained a lot and filled incertitudes he had back into their right place in his mind ? Why was that ? Could it be he always knew in some way and now was just getting told he wasn’t crazy ?

“Hey … “ Shiro’s voice came smoothly nudging him out of his thoughts. He smiled at him softly. “I know its a lot to take in. Take your time to think about it, you don’t have to rush into anything. School is starting in a few days, so you can take these days before doing anything.”

“School ?” He half laughs.

“Yeah, school. We don’t send people in all this all blind do we ? Each of us started somewhere and had to learn about all this. So you would need to get through school and formations to get you going. I’m still there myself anyway. So it’s not like you get prisoner over there without any liberties you know.”

“Are you some kind of teacher ?” Keith lifted an eyebrow.

Shiro coughed on his drink, almost spilling it. “No no … nothing like that. I’m not that old you know. I’m just … a senior student there, so I do help here and there with some … team exercises, but I get to go work on missions as well. Which you would be after not that long as well. If you want to join that is.”

The teen crosses his arms. Heck, maybe he should give it a try. It’s not like he was going to keep his job long anyway. “I don’t have any money tho. To pay for the entrance and all.”

Shiro ponders, analyzing him. “I could tell you that I could handle that, but I don’t think it’s something you would just accept so tell you what. I will check with the headmaster what can be done.”

“Why are you doing this ? You don’t know me.”

“You’re right I don’t. But I think everyone deserves some help to get a better life. A second chance. And this is yours. If you want to take it.” Clearly Shiro knew he was living alone from his quick visit last night and Keith was a bit young to be living alone on his own and work, so he must have guessed the gist of what is life is. He is managing to survive, but it isn’t much living or a shiny future ahead so far. He would be stupid to not at least think about it. He looks at his drink pensively.

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

It’s been a few days. Life is still shitty, the job is still an assle and quite frankly, he can’t stop thinking about his encounter and the proposition Shiro made. So on that night when he gets home from work to his crappy apartment and sees the doors knocked down out of its TLS and the place thrown around to the ground, he sighs heavily, grabs his backpack, picks some clothes, his boots and he’s out the door. Nothing much that is worth anything or would be of use where he’s going. And whoever broke in must have thought the same.

He looks at the paper Shiro gave him and takes the bus towards the location he was given.

It’s a few hours drive, but he makes it and gets out. The place looks like … nothing ? There is actually nothing there. Just rocks and grass and trees has he stands near a forest that climbs into a mountain a little farther.

Was he had ? Did he … did Shiro lied to him in the end ? An awful feeling climbs in his throat as he thinks more about it. How it was all perfect as an idea and he just believed it without that much second guessing. How could he have been so stupid ?

“Hey mullet ! I know it’s a nice view, but can you move ?” A voice says from behind.

Keith turns around to find a guy his height, very lanky and skinny with a darker tone of skin and blue eyes. The guy’s followed by two other people, a tall and large guy with a warm smile like honey and a tiny … person (?) with fine traits and big eyes, making him think of a cute squirrel.

“Don’t listen to Lance, there’s plenty of room. New around here man ?“ Says honey smile.

“...” Keith didn’t know what to say.

“He’s not wearing the uniform guys, so clearly he’s a 1st year like us. But doesn’t know the place. Right ?” The little squirrel comes to his rescue.

“Yeah … sorta.”

“The names Lance, but people call me the tailor sometimes.”

“What ?” His taller friend says.

“It’s because I’m so good in a fight that it’s like I thread a needle with the field.” Lance continues babbling.

The smaller one tsks. “Since when ?! Anyway … follow us, it will just be easier to show you than explain.” He waves at him to follow as the three of them gets walking to the forest.

Keith looks around as they walk. The place is peaceful, calm and really beautiful. He actually likes that. He takes a deep breath of the fresh air and let it get to his core.

They get to walk to the entrance of a cavern and inside. Keith blinks but follows silently. The tunnel they follow in is short, but not just anyone can find the place so he guess that it must be some secret lair or something. But what he doesn’t expect is exactly what he sees. They get out the other side of the tunnel, to the light, and his mind gets blown away. Before them stands a huge city-like place. With buildings arranged in the most crazy patterns, some even over each other merged together in some ways. The whole place has some sort of foreign look to it. Nothing he ever seen before, although some of the buildings look similar to the city where he is from, just very few. He stops in front of a mini mart one they meet along the way and frown. The place looks really familiar, but he doesn’t know why.

“Hey mullet ! You’re gonna be late for class.” The cuban yells in his direction from the other side of the street they’re on.

Keith grunts, what nice friends he’s gonna have in school huh

The school is the tallest building in the place. A lot of intricate and mixed buildings merged together of various colors. It’s if anything impressive. The inside has been set to look a little more homogeneous at the very least and a little old fashion looking. Mostly made of wood and old british styled carpet on the floors here and there. The trio brings him to a very large room with parquet on the floor with a nice pattern graved in it. A lot of other teenagers and young adults are standing in the room talking and waiting. He loses the others among the people, but it doesn’t matter. He gets to spot someone he wanted to see. He crosses the room in a few strides.

“Hey “ He says as soon as he reached him.

Shiro turns around blinking upon recognizing his voice. He immediately smiles. “Keith ! You showed up.” He seems clearly too happy with it for some reason. The guy he was talking with comes closer and put his elbow over Shiro’s shoulder in a friendly matter despite him being smaller. “And who’s that ?” The guy looks like a nerd, with large glasses on his face and a familiar face traits … is that guy related to the squirrel from before ?

Shiro still looking at Keith answers. “This is Keith. He will be joining the order starting today.” He looks so proud for some reason that Keith refrain to answer any snarky remark to that. Shiro looks back at him. “Sorry … this is why you came right ? I mean … I don’t want to jump to conclusions or anything.” He sounds suddenly less confident, but its barely noticeable. Keith wouldn’t be able to notice if he wasn’t in front of him. The expression of the man and his body language was holding himself steady, but there was something insecure in his tone of voice.

So the younger man pinches his lips. “Yeah … I’m coming. You sold me the idea. Don’t stress yourself out, I’m not gonna run away on ya.”.

The friend laugh where Shiro blinked at his bluntness. “Oh I love this new recruit. Stick around kid. And make this guy sweat and we will be best friends in no time.” The friend leaves at that laughing.

Shiro sighs. “That was Matt. Don’t listen to him too much. He likes to PESTER the people around the place you see.” Saying it loud enough for Matt to hear

Something calls then to their attention. Someone climbed the stairs and started making an announcement with a microphone to the room. The headmaster right arm shows up. His voice slightly high pitched as he goes on with the boring formalities. Keith rolls his eyes annoyed after some time. He hears Shiro snickers next to him and when he looks, he sees that he’s looking at him. “What ?” He asks whispering.

The other man grins and then makes a sign that they need to stay silent with his index to his lips. Keith glares at him as an answer, which makes him smile more in return up to his eyes.

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

His bags drops on the floor loudly. His new room. They got him into a dormitory with other students and he was to share a room with 4 other people, great. He picks a bed without much thinking and starts unpacking his stuff. Looking out the window he sees some students outside running and having fun. Then he sees the uniform they are wearing.

“Are you fucking serious ?”

He would have to wear one of these huh. No choice there apparently …

~*~ *~ *~

   
  
And that’s how 2 days later he was stuck wearing one of those stupidly ugly orange uniforms. It was comfortable enough, but nobody in heaven’s sake could pull those off. They had a more official version of the uniform for when they had to go out in the outside world, but inside the city where the school was, it was always summer and they could wear something slightly lighter.

Class was already started and he was there sitting listening to a teacher that looked like he had too much coffee already while it was only 9 in the morning. He tried to follow with the lessons, but everything was very unclear to him so far. He didn’t know anything about spirits and beyond, so all he was hearing doesn’t make sense. He writes everything down for now and will have to figure it out.

After class he drags a bit his feet on the ground getting slowly a headache. He feels suddenly a hand on his shoulder, warm and soft in its touch but nonetheless strong. “Keith, everything alright ?” Keith smiles a bit to himself. Here again to rescue him huh.

“Yeah yeah … just a bit lost with the first classes. I’ve not exactly been around for a few years studying like the others you see ?” He tries to make it light, but he was still wondering how he will make it if all the classes would be like that.

“I thought this might happen. Come with me.” Shiro lets his shoulder go and Keith feels cold where it was leaning on sadly now. He follows the other man into the school and they reach the library. The place is humongous with walls covered in books of all sizes up to the roof. There is not that many people in right now, but there are books flying around from the piles laying around back to their places in the bookcases. Totally normal of course.

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, but when his friend looks at him with that smile, he returns back to his normal grumpy self. “What ?” he says nonchalantly.

“This way, cool guy.” The other man sees right through him, but finds it funny it seems. He drags him into one of the section that seems a little bit deserted. In which the books looks in bad shape and overused. So, maybe not the most impressive part there is in there. Seeing the unimpressed face he is making, Shiro explains. “When I started here, I was a bit like you, an unsighed. And frankly, alone. I have been seeing spirits and demons all my life and was curious. One of those told me about this whole place and so I just showed up here one morning, but was older than everyone so I couldn’t just start with the 1st year classes. A bit like you in fact.

“What did you do ?” Keith asks slowly. And now he realized that he knew really nothing about him and wondered why is that he felt like trusting him so much.

“One night I was here, scratching my head to try to find any solution I could find. And here it was. See Keith, this organisation had to start somewhere. There had to be the first ones at some point. The ones that learned the basics to their core and then built up what it has turned to be now.”  He talked with such a passion that Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him as he went on. And then he looked back at him and Keith blinked out, he had been staring but the other man doesn’t seems to have noticed. “I know it might sounds boring, but take the time to go through a few of these and you’ll catch up in no time I’m sure.” He seems so sure, that it’s hard even for Keith to not believe it.   

He looks up at the books and take a deep breath. “Ok, yeah I’m gonna get this.” He puts his hands on his hips with a decided expression. Shiro smiles looking a him go.

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

Months passes by and Keith slowly starts to keep up with the others. All the reading he has been doing has been useful, Shiro was right. The books covered the basis of everything people have been learning inside the abbey (apparently that’s the name the school was given, slightly ironic) and it wasn’t too hard to make the links from there. Keith also learned that he was, surprisingly enough, really apt  in physical classes. So anything athletic or fighting came very easily. Lance was pissed, but he was glad there was something he was getting easily the hang of. They have not jumped to the real stuff yet tho and Shiro kept telling him he just knew he would do great so he was getting curious and a bit eager to try either prayers, rituals, sealings or just interacting with any of the spirits or demons.

Another thing he learned during that time, speaking of Shiro, was that the guy was well known through the school and the organisation. With the years, he had made quite a name for himself. And he also had most of the records of simulations under his belt. He was one of the top elite students of the organisation and also a favorite of a few of the well placed members. At least, as exorcists are concerned.

Exorcists … that was the name they had chosen to call themselves. And for what Keith could see so far, they were. But there was some that, like Shiro, did it more like an ambassador and negotiator job. To keep the balance. And this had quite an appeal to him as well. The charms of helping those poor souls roaming in unknown territory. And … the hunt. Tracking, learning and seeing all those things made his heart boil just reading about it. He didn’t know why, but this is one of the thing that got him going. With all that this job required of them, one thing was weird to him now however. Why did the man even bothered with him to begin with ? Sure he might have felt bad for him when he got attacked fine, but to take all this time to come check on him and talk with him since that day was still a mystery for him. Maybe he should ask him some time … but at the same time, even if he would not admit it, he liked it. The company and the friendship. The guy had become that only stable thing in his life by now strangely enough. Keith had a knack to getting into trouble, even now, and Shiro kept coming to help him whenever he could. Not doing the work for him of course but he was checking on him most days, made sure he was eating properly, studying and doing well. And he had picked him up from the principal's office a few times after a fight he got in with … James or any other that were trying to fuck with him.

Sadly for him, it seems like the school thought exorcists needed to work in groups. So he got caught up into working with others a few times and it didn’t go that well (see what was mentioned about James a few lines before). Since then he had been working from time to time with the trio who brought him to the city and it has been … somewhat better. Hunk and Pidge were kind enough to hang out with. And they left him alone which was great. Lance however ... kept being a pain in the ass. He had for some reason developed some kind of story in his head in which Keith had become his ark-rival at everything. It was childish really, especially since Keith wasn’t really trying to keep neck to neck with him and too often won those makeshift of fight.

SO this was team playing day. The 4 of them were assigned some homework to do together before their 1st exam. And they were doing fine so far, but it was the practice exam that had him worried. Pidge was simply brilliant, but as for physical … things, no way really. Hunk was the best man, but frankly kind of a coward and let’s not speak of Lance, ever.

So yeah they were in deep shit. And he didn’t know if he should find a way to compensate and do all the work for them all or you know … split. But if anything, Keith wasn’t a coward and wouldn’t just turn his back away from other people. They would have to figure it out by then.

“This sucks. We’re going to flunk this thing.” Pidge exclaims while shaking his hair with both hands.

“Ahh Pidge don’t say that ! I can’t get flunked this class, we’re gonna end up doing extra classes again and I got a job now. I can’t take extra class again.” Hunk  
  
“Hey, THAT wasn’t my fault I keep telling you. We got caught because of you Hunk.” Lance whines.

 

“...” Keith is getting a headache again so he gets in the classroom first and goes about to sit at his desk. At least during class he didn’t have to deal with all the bickerings.

“Holly molly ! That’s Shiro, what is he doing here ?” Exclaims Lance as he gets seated. Suddenly really hyped. He was a fanboy of his huh.  

But frankly looking at him, he could get why. Shiro was talented, serious, warm to everyone and … handsome. Incredibly, fucking handsome. The muscles of his arms as he crossed them typically when he was thinking deeply, the ones on his back when he was looking up at something with his hands on his hips, those giant warm hands, the way his hair fell softly on his forehead when he crooked his neck and that … ass. He couldn’t stop just wanting to grab it. Ok, right, he should focus on class, not on the stupidly hunk guy he would like to f… that is standing in front of the class right now next to their teacher talking to them all. Who happens to look in his direction for a second and smiles a little more as he goes on. Now that he is actually listening, what Shiro is talking about is pretty interesting. It was clearly to get them some insight on what was going to happen at the exam.

“Please keep in mind than regardless of what you think, not everything is tie to the theory. You’ll be evaluated on what you can do on the field from what you have been learning so far. But it is going to be an interesting experience all and all.” He says it like its all a game. But there is something more to it. Keith can see there is a glint in his eyes that is different, but not like a nice sparkle. There is something actually bothering him. So it’s not like he is lying, but there is something he’s conflicted about … 

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

“What are you hiding ?” He sounds more annoyed he would like to.

“Hmm ?” Shiro turns around with a confused expression on his face.

“There is something going on. You were just lying to us, or hiding something.” That sounded harsh, fuck. He stops and bites his lips. “Is it something important ?” His tone changing for something softer immediately.

“Keith … I can’t reveal to you what the exam is going to be.” His expression shows some puzzling, because he just would not believe Keith would want to cheat.

And he’s right. “No, it’s not that. It’s just … I can SEE there is something that does not rest easy with you about … well I don’t know what.” Why was he sounding like a needy girlfriend now. But it didn’t seem to bother the other man because his expression softened a lot just now.

“Thanks …” He chuckles a little. “You’re right, there is. I still can’t tell however. Not now.” His expression changes to a very sorry one. “Sorry ?”

“Its ok but … are you gonna be ok ?” There is some nervousness coming from his friend, but he doesn’t want to pry.

“Yes … don’t worry.”. He sound fond.

“Shiro !” A voice comes from behind them. It’s Matt and he seems like he have been rushing to get there. “There you are. Oh hey Keith.”  
  
“Hey…” What’s going on he wonders.

“Shiro huh … the boss is looking for you. It’s happening soon.” Matt’s mouth makes a straight line.

“Ok, gonna be there in a sec.” Shiro answers him and than looks back at Keith. “It’s gonna be alright. Remember to study and train hard and it will be fine. And … thanks.” He has a little shy smile while scratching behind his neck with one hand sheepishly and walks away with Matt right away. Cute but what was that all about ?


	2. School life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting used to the life in school. But as any school, there comes boring classes and stressful exams. It helps to have a few friends and his is case, a senior student. Even if the guy IS a bit distracting...

Some days passed by again and meanwhile their exams are closing in, Keith has been studying more than in his entire life in one go. They are now in one of their normally physical classroom, bless the gods. He would get to let out some steam at least.

It has been difficult lately … like any teenager in their prime, he had some … nightly, daily, everytimely ‘inconveniences’ recently. Sure he had had some experiences in the past with guys, fuck buddies, but it didn’t turn out so well. Not BAD, but just not great. Not everybody appreciated being runned around by someone his size apparently and Keith was eager to …. Manhandle things, make them squirm a bit and bring them both to heaven but on his own terms. 

He sighed. The teacher was late. As he was looking at our favorite trio of bozos bickering over something. Something suddenly make the class all turn around. A loud metal noise coming from the other side of the room. They all just moved slowly towards it. Then something bursted into the classroom draped in chains so it does not get far, but they all jump backward. 

“Omg what IS that ?!” Lance exclaims.

“Is...is...isn’t that a demon ?” Hunk cowers a bit behind them. 

“Yeah, it’s a Wolpertinger.” Pidge explains without looking.    
  
Keith makes a step forward as the thing trashes about a little. The teacher gets in at this point. “Ok calm down you sick … thing.” The toggles at the chain to force it down on the ground. Once it’s done he addresses the classroom. “Ok kids ! Rally up and sit down with some paper and pencils. I know I know … you are normally not expecting to do a lot of brainwork when coming in here, but today is gonna be a little different. We are going to study the real thing today. So go, chop chop.” There is something that pangs into Keith’s chest at seeing how the teacher is treating the demon before them, like a beast, like a slave. 

There is some grumbles, but everyone is pretty much hypnotized by the demon in front of them. Really curious but also slightly scared. Keith sits down on the ground, his legs crossed, notepad on his knees. The thing in front of him didn’t scare him like the others, but there was something to it. Something … familiar. Last time he saw one of them, when Shiro saved him, he didn’t get the time to watch the thing really nor feel it. But now that he could … 

The beast looked like some sort of mouse, but the size of a wolf and had pins coming out of its back of different color and long hair like a persian cat. It was sort of cute in its own way when you took the time to look at it. For some reason, the beast kept looking at him however, this was a bit unsettling. 

“Look guys. Seems like we are assisting to nice a phenomenon. A wild mullet making a new friends with a mouse...rodent … thingy.” Lance whispers loud enough for him to hear. He is teasing, not really bullying at least. Just think he is being funny.

Keith rolls his eyes and continue writing what he was doing. 

_ ….pss…..son of us … son of ….night …  _

Huh ?

_ …….one ...of usssss…….. _

Who was talking ? He looked around and it wasn’t Lance just throlling him. Searching around … wait. The demon ? As his gaze meets with the mouse’s eyes he heard it again. 

_ ….Liar… you’re one … of us …. Why … with them … ??  _

It seems agitated a little more as it spoke. But nobody else seemed to be hearing this except Keith. So he looked at it and gets up. 

_...you should get out before it goes down boy …. It’s gonna happen soon !  _

“What do you want ?!” he yells at it suddenly, surprising everyone. 

“Keith what the heck ?!” Lance yells back at him. 

“Don’t you guys hears any of this ?” He ask them all, but nobody seems to be.    
  


*clank *

The noise of chains falling on the ground. An aura of despair. Everything feels like it’s freezing over. Suddenly. The teacher rushes in front of the students to protect them, but something so fast hits him in the stomach and he goes flying to the wall at the other side of the room. Falling down on the floor unconscious right away. Shit. Some students goes screaming and run away on the other side of the room, as far away as possible of the mouse who just landed back where it was before. 

“Ok guys, we need a plan. We need to get rid of this thing or buy some time while someone go get more teachers.” Pidge proposes.

“We can huhh … you know, just wait. It seems to have calmed down. So let's give it some space and wait, right ?” Hunk answers back, visibly not wanting to intervene if possible. 

“Heck with it.” Keith rushes forward with Lance yelling in his direction again. 

As soon as he gets in front of it, the mouse jumps a little, on its guard. Upon seeing Keith’s determined expression, it switches strategy fast and launches itself at him with strenght. Keith dodges in time and see the floor where was standing a second before explode in pieces. He dodges another attack and twists himself around in the nick of time to hit the beast right in the face. His punch does not much damages and he can see it, except making the mouse angrier. He hears it snarl at him.

It is exactly a game of hit and misses from there. Keith manages to dodgw most of them or be in a weird enough angle so the ones that land don’t get the full impact. On the last hit, he kicks the beast in the face making it fall on the ground heavily.

After a moment, the door bursts open with a few teachers getting in the room. The mouse is not dead, but unconscious and in bad shape, Keith standing over it. The teacher finally gets back to his senses and the room gets cleared quickly. They all get sent to the infirmary just in case for some check up and tests. 

Soon enough, Keith is sitting in the cafeteria, a sweet sweet coffee in hand. Thank god for the dark liquid. After a day like this. Everyone now looking at him weird. What had happened in the class clearly had made through the school by now. Welp, who cares. Just another reason for people to treat him like a freak. 

“This spot’s taken ?” 

“Yeah … I’m having a huge party if you didn’t already see.” He says flatley. 

The person sits down next to him anyway. 

“Listen, pal … “ He turns around to look at the guy and makes round eyes. It’s Shiro. Oh. Fuck. Nice play there Keith. “Huuhhh … “

“Not the person you thought heh ?” He grins and takes a bite of his own food. And continues fixing him with a smirk.

“Shut up” He can’t help fight for a laugh at himself there. “And no” He sighs letting himself fall into the back of his chair. 

“Bad day ?” Shiro looks at him normally, but there is no way he haven’t heard. 

Keith looks away. “Don’t play dumb with me, you know already …”

“That you won a fight fair and square against a demon ? Without a scratch even ?” He sounded more impressed and proud than he should be. “Keith … I’m sorry it happened that way, but you did great. You … you are strong and talented and you proved it today.” He punctuates that with putting a hand to his shoulder reassuringly. And smiles a little when Keith finally looks back at him. 

“You’re a dork. You know that ?”

“What ?”

“You, fanboying over me for kicking a demon’s ass like some top notch exorcist.” As he goes on, he smiles in return and it widdens with the words coming out. And Shiro mirrors. 

“See ? I knew you had it in you.”

“Oh DO shut up.” He laughs and hits him on the shoulder. And they both laugh. Things felt easy with Shiro. He wished that days always felt like that.   
  


Once they calm down, they get to talking. “More seriously … are you okay ? It didn’t hurt you I heard, but …” He looks at him in the eyes, a little too close for comfort, like he tries to read into him. See if Keith was affected, traumatized or anything else. 

So close … it makes his blood boil. “Yeah, no prob. Just a bit pissed that stupid teacher didn’t take more precaution before bringing that thing in with us.”

To that, Shiro sits back and crosses his arms looking down. “Yeah … you’re right on that.”

Keith was staring. His chest looked fuller with his arms crossed. The man wasn’t that built, but he was realizing now how good that would look on him if he trained just a little more. Ouf … better not have Shiro realize that he … maybe has been looking a little too much at him whenever he was in the same room. Would make things awkward. And no chance in hell he would have any chances. Shiro isn’t gay like he is. Yeah … no, he would have noticed by now if he was. 

 

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

 

After the mice incident, everybody sort of started acting more distant with him. More than they already were. Some people seemed for some reason scared of him. Better that he guessed, at least he was in peace to study now. Pidge and Hunk were acting the same as before at least and Lance was … being Lance, which for once he thought was a good thing. 

And today was the day of the exam. Which was ... worrying. They had to work in group, which he hoped would be him with the trio at this point, but even then… 

They all got brought up to the wood on that very evening. It was still sunny outside and they had sleeping bags and anything to camp out for one night. Arriving at the campsite, a few teachers and older students are there waiting for them. (Ok yeah, including Shiro, so his mood might have been a little lighter as soon as he saw him. Just maybe.) The headmaster’s assistant is also present and steps forward. “Ok girls and boys, come closer. Welcome in your 1st exam all ! We have prepared something really interesting for you this year and I hope, you will have fun.” He goes on explaining a little more in details what is going to happen and frankly is a little too hyped for this. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be an exam ? Why is the old guy talking like we’re having a party ?”  Lance notes. 

“Now that you all got splitted into team, the senior students gets to pick a team each they will act as mentor for the duration of the exam.” He waves at the seniors and they start to discuss among themselves. Some teams are chosen rather quickly, but there seems to be a little problem and a few teams remain unchosen for a while. 

“What do you think is going on ?” Hunk asks after a moment. 

“They are deciding who is gonna be stuck with our team.” Keith says blatantly. There is a silence in which they can’t argue. They had the school rebel, and them who always caused trouble by being at the wrong place at the wrong time and doing experiments they shouldn’t be doing.    
  
“Because they don’t want to have to deal with me … “ Keith is just being frank, not sad about it. There is another silence among them 3 as they look over each other. Lance is the 1st one to break the silence. “Hey man … you’re wrong.”

“...?”

“They’re just wondering who’s gonna get the amazing chance of working with the tailor !” He points at himself. 

“Hey there hotshot … don’t jump the fence too soon.” Comes an amused voice behind Lance and they all freeze. Shiro is standing behind Lance with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Lance jumps away. “Ohh … hey sir. We’re just all very excited you see.”   
  
“I am good Lance, thanks. I will be in your team for the exam guys. So I hope we all get along.” He smiles, but it’s not as flagrant than what Keith usually sees for some reason.

 

The other 3 seems happy with the result enough, heck Lance seems more than convinced they will strike this exam and with his hero nonetheless. So as they go settle, he takes an instant to talk with Shiro. “So … you’re not gonna help us huh ?”    
  
“......... I’m here to supervise and intervene IF necessary.”

“You’re not good at this whole … distant, not really in the team role. You know that right ? You’re a leader, not an observer Shiro.”

His friend blushes a little, which is rather cute. Who knew a man this size could stammer like this. With a little twist in the mouth even. “Thanks for thinking that.” His shoulders eases just slightly. 

They all get set up in a circle of tent in their own attributed sector. Shiro then proceed to explain what will be going on as they eat lunches made with love by Hunk. 

“Here how we are gonna proceed. I cannot by any means intervene directly and will be there as an observer. Since not only the final results count, I will need to see you steps by steps. Explaining your thought process could be a good idea during the challenge.” He observes them then to make sure everyone got the idea.

“You can’t help us, but can you tell us what will happen in part ?” Lance

“Of course not Lance. It’s an exam. He won’t tell us in advance the questions.” Pidge answers, scolding. Lance whines. 

When the night falls completely, their mentor gets up and rallies them again. “Ok listen up. The exam is about to begin. Pick you basic kit with you. This is going to be a long night. First, we splitted the forest into quarters, one for each team. So you should stick to this quarter. From there, all you need to do is walk from here, to the other side of the forest and find a lamp that will be there and bring it back. Simple enough?” He crosses his arms. They all seem to ponder what he just said. Then in a common agreement, they nod and start moving towards the forest. Shiro on their trail. 

“Ok simple. Nothing that scary after all … just us … a group walking in the dark, with no light. Getting a lamp. Really nothing too … creepy …” Hunk is already hyperventilating. Something moves in the bushes, he jumps and hides lightning fast behind Shiro. 

“Hunk stop acting like a scaredy cat in front of our evaluator. You’re giving us bad credit already !” Lance whispers/yells at him. Shiro does not seem to mind tho. He has his analytical expression on his face.

Keith is walking forward leaving them behind. The forest wasn’t really scary to him. There was just something ...odd. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but the forest felt different then the few times he had been in it since he came to the school. Shadows were lurking … Then something jumped in his direction and he dodges it quickly. It was small but fast enough that he didn’t really see it. “Watch out guys, there’s something near us !” he can at least tell them. 

Hunk shriek a bit from behind Shiro. Which makes him smile in return, but doesn’t do anything. 

“Ok you guys I’ll go after it and try to find what this is or at least slow it down. Go get the lamp and bring it here.” It would be the easiest and fastest way to keep everyone safe, but also achieve their goal. 

“What ? No no nonono … you just want to take the glory for the fight Keith.” Lance

“No Lance, I want you guys to move so we can finish this thing.” He sounds a bit irritated already, it’s gonna be a long night. 

“Lance give it a rest, it’s not the time to fight right now.” Pidge jumps in and so does Hunk at some point and they do bicker about details while Shiro stands there his arms cross and observing. He looks around looking for something while they continue arguing and Keith notices. 

“Ok guys stop it ! Shut up for a second. We need to move on. We can’t stay here. We are too vulnerable in the middle of the forest like this.” Keith exclaims. 

“Keith’s right, we need either to find an hiding spot or an open area so we can at least see what is going after us.” Pidge. 

 

There is a silence. Keith looks around and got an idea from what Pidge said. “Ok, let’s …” He then notice something he haven’t before. Shiro is wearing part of his uniform. He doesn’t fight with weapons for what he knows of him, but he has his fighting gloves and protections on his arms and legs. “Let’s move to the north east. There seems to be less trees, which means there is a chance we will find an open area. Stick close to each other and check each in one direction to cover our surroundings. And Shiro ?”

Shiro lifts an eyebrow. “Hmm ?”

“Since you’re not gonna serve for anything, stay in the middle of the group so we do not have an accident.” Keith says flatelly, which brings quite an interesting expression on his friend’s face, his eyebrow almost disappearing in his hairline. 

“Woh Keith, you’re not mincing your words…” Hunk sounds more impressed than actually worried of the impact those words might have for their exam. 

They form some sort of circle with Shiro in the middle as Keith indicated. Pidge closing the walk as she looks through her tablet for infos about what they barely saw and theorise about options of what could be inside this forest and the influences the current moon could have over it as it is only a crescent moon that night. Blood moon being the worse apparently followed by new moon nights. They basically get some sort of class while they walk and some debate between Hunk and Pidge along the way. 

As they reach closer to the open area, there are rustlings through the bushes again, but all around them this time. 

“Ah man … what is it this time ?” Hunk starting to be on guard again. Man … this guy have a big brain, but really needs to get some gutz or something Keith thinks to himself. 

The bushes bursts and multiple things jumps in their face all at once. Small things again like the last one. One is in the face of Lance covering … well pretty much all of it. So they do not hear what he is yelling back. One grips in Keith’s hair and he tries to fend it off. Pidge manages to knock down one that was trying to pull his tablet from his hands and Hunk wrestles with 2 of them. Has he is the only one standing without attackants for the moment since he was in the center of the group, Shiro looks at them go and clenches his fists, but do not do anything. He makes sure none of them are in real danger for now. 

“Let’s run !” Keith yells, grabbing the thing in his hand and they all follow his lead towards the plain. They get there somewhat fast leaving the creatures behind. The open space is grass and rock everywhere with no trees and the moon makes enough light for them to see properly the whole area. 

“What WERE those things ?!” Lance yells. 

“Keep it down Lance. We don’t want to attract them all the way here.” Pidge points out.

“Maybe Pidge you can tell us ?” Keith still has the one that attacked in his hand. He show it to them and it’s something round and fuzzy with hears a bit like a bunny, but the face of a porcelain doll. It’s eyes the shape of triangles. It’s actually cute, but makes noises so high that it scratches at their hearts. A least, it is not really loud. They all look at it a bit unsure. 

“I don’t think I ever see this kind of thing before … “ Pidge shuffles through his infos on his portable computer. 

“Looks like a gremlin.” Lance looks chill despite the situation. 

They all look at him unconvinced. 

“Come on, we had a lot of those back at home for a while. My mom told me they gather where there are a lot of kids because they wants to make friends and children are less intimidating and less risky to tell on them” He crosses his arms behind his head. 

All stay silent for a second there.

Pidge taps a few buttons. “Lance’s right. There are apparently multiple species of gremlins and some of them go after kids.”

“See ?” Lance scuffs.

“Good one Lance !” Hunk sounds so proud. 

“.... to feed on their dreams and imagination. So basically they passes as imaginary friends and feed with the results they make in children’s mind.” Pidge details.

There is a silence in which they all think the same sad thing that they are still considered kids apparently for demons, but not Shiro heh. Well … depends on the point of view, figures. Keith let’s the thing go and it goes bouncing back to the trees. He crosses his arms. “Ok so now what ?”

“Maybe the lamp is around here ?” Hunk says hopefully.    
  


They get looking around the place just in case the lamp they are supposed to bring back is in fact in the area. Pidge yells at some point. “Guys ! I think it’s that thing here.” He sounds really not happy and they gather to where he is immediately. The thing is a lamp yes, but this is an understatement. The thing is huge. It’s taller than the tallest of them and 3 times Hunk’s width. 

“How are we supposed to move that thing ?!” Lance brilliantly comment. 

The lamp is inside a cart so they can pull it, but it will take sometimes due to the weight that’s for sure. Also, it makes at least one person unable to fight off anything. They discuss on a plan and start moving. “Why am I the one pulling that thing ?” Hunk inquires as soon as they start their pla. 

“You’re the stronger among us Hunk since Shiro can’t help, don’t be a baby.” Lance says bluntly. 

“Besides, it’s the safest spot since you’re in the middle of all of us.” Keith adds. 

“Oh … right. Okay.” Hunk humphs and then proceeds further pulling the thing not with too much difficulty. 

Keith took the front with Shiro, while Lance and Pidge cover the back. “... not too bored I hope ?” Not too sure what to say at this point. This felt like an awkward situation for him, but he wasn’t sure exactly why.  

“Are you worried about me Keith ?” He smiles, looking at him from the corner of his eyes still facing forward. 

“Not really.” Oh but he was still happy he got to hang out with him somewhat. A cracking sound takes his attention before they get to talk again. He frowns and looks around. There is nothing except some broken rocks. 

Shiro frowns and Keith notices. Huh ? Keith walks towards the rock and notice it is some sort of gravestone broken in half. It was on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. It is kind of sad to look at... He kneels down and looks at it. Shortly after, Shiro puts a hand to his shoulder while looking somewhere else. “Huh Keith ? We should get moving …” His voice sounds worried a little which makes Keith wonders what is going on. So far Shiro hasn’t intervene in anything since they had to figure it out themselves for the exam. Keith gets up and follows his suggestion.    
  


They start to hear some whisperings suddenly. 

Everywhere, around them, like someone is talking to them but they do not get to hear it clearly. As soon as he thinks he gets to understand a word, it’s going away. It gets tiring and confusing really quickly. And then he realises that he feel weirdly uncomfortable and that the others look the same. 

Shiro lifts his gaze taking a defensive stance urgently out of reflex this time. A ghostly figure is moving among them. His pupils dilating as he recognise what is there in their face. 

Lance leans on the side blushing. “Ouuh … what do we have here ?” The form before them is one of a young lady, really beautiful, but eerie. Her hair floats in the wind and her eyes are white as the moon and she doesn’t seems to see them. 

“Stay away from it ! It’s … “ Shiro stops himself from saying more, but there is decidedly something wrong. 

The ghost approaches the lamp at this point and goes through it. Shiro clenches his teeth. The lamps lights up surprising everyone. And it starts … breathing ? Or looks like it. Some patterns at the top starts to move and form some sort of face. 

They all blink.

“What the heck man ?” Lance reacts first.

“It looks like it’s possessing the lamp. You know like a yokai or something.” Hunk says. 

“Hunk, move away from it…” Shiro advise, tension on his shoulders. 

“Shiro ?” Keith frowns noticing the changes in his behaviour.

Before Hunk gets away enough, the things explode into a feminine sounding laugh that makes them all wince wondering the fuck is going on. “Oh my … what do we have here ? Aw … pish posh ... Kids. Why oh why ... “ The lamps talks and then sighs with a girly curvy move and mannerism. Moving by itself like an alive being, which is very strange.

“How are we supposed to move it back to camp now ?” Pidge keeping the goal clear in his mind and not that much surprised by the whole situation.

“Maybe we can talk it into moving ?” Hunk adventures, but still moves away from the lamp.    
  


Then the lamp seems to look at them with round eyes. “Oh my and what have we heeeeree <3 ??” She giggles excitedly. “Hello handsome ~… what are you doing at this time of the night out here in my garden ?” She moves a little in Keith’s direction which makes him takea step back, but he then sees that she is speaking to Shiro actually who is moving backward clearly feeling uneasy. “Aww … cat got your tongue sweety ? God knows I love a man of a few words and strong amazing arms <3” Her tone is so flirty that he feels himself a shiver down his spine so he can’t imagine Shiro’s interior reaction right now. 

“I’m sorry madam … we didn’t want to disturb you. We are really just passing by and will be leaving you alone. We’re sorry to intrude.” Shiro attempts to negotiate with a forced and uncomfortable smile. 

“Oh you are no bother at all dearest. And you can intrude ME whenever you want.” She actually winks at him. Shiro looks a bit huh … not disgusted, but rather uneasy to say the least. 

“We … will just be on our way.” He attempts and turns around.

“Oh nononononono … that won’t dooo. Don’t leave me all alone again dear boy. I have been so sad and all alone for so long. And I will give you a good time, I promise. The lamps starts moving a little trying to follow him. 

“Guys ! Get a move on.” Keith sees it as an opportunity and grabs Shiro’s hand and starts running, pulling him along. The other 3 follows as fast as they can. They hear the loudest rumble as the lamp starts running after them. 

“What is that thing ???” Lance asks while panicking. 

“Looks like she came from the broken tombstone. So I can guess its the spirit of a woman who died and never passed over.” Pidge adventures. Seems like he saw the stone like him.    
  


“Come on candy bar … I like this view of you, but I would rather hold you and make you tenderly squirm under me, come back here <3” The lamp continues with her dirty flirting that they try not to put attention to too much and Shiro is dying of embarrassment as he runs driven by Keith.

“I guess this isn’t part of the exam  ?” Keith has to at least ask. 

“Of course not ! Why would I agree to this to begin with ?!” It’s Shiro’s turn to almost yell in panic. Understandable because there is no doubt that he is going to get pummeled to the ground if that thing catches him. Or worse. 

They turn a corner short and he drags them in some bushes. They all end up scrambled on the ground or hidden behind trees. Taking their breath back while they can, Keith looks from the side of the bushes to see her move around and pass them. He sighs when she is far enough and looks back at Shiro who’s next to him and breathing heavy as well, but looking a bit flushed. “Hum … keith ?” He friend says, his voice a bit stuck in his throat. 

Keith doesn’t understand why he’s blushing until he looks down and see their hands, their fingers laced together. Now he realizes that he just took him and dragged him around, them running holding hands. “Oh...oh sorry.” He let’s go of his hand immediately, but not roughly and sees something in Shiro’s expression that he doesn’t quite understand. 

Huh ? 

He gets up, his hand feeling cold now. 

“Everyone ok ?” He asks the others before getting to think too much about this little intimacy they sort of just had gets to his brain. They all answer to the positive and seem to be getting their composure back slowly. 

Lance sighs heavily. “Seems like you were right Hunk. It’s walking around now, so maybe we can bring it all the way to camp.”

“See ?” Hunk all proud it is working. 

“Hold on your horses there guys.” Shiro interrupts before they get going again. “You need to think this through. You guys have to bring back your lamp but for it to be safe for the other teams as well. This is not only about bringing back the lamp.” His voice is calm and this is more a reminder than him scolding them. 

They all stop and start thinking. Pidge is looking through his tablet again. “Well, we did learn rituals to either turn over or empty small vessels. If we time it right, maybe we could get her out of them as we get near the camp. She could go the other way with the turn undead for a time ... “

“Yeah but she will come right back if we stop, no ?” Lance points out.

“We will figure something out. Let’s try it. We still got the cart somewhere. So let’s get it back and make her follow us back most of the way there. We need to get back before dawn right Shiro ?” Keith thinks out loud.

Shiro nods. 

They get to work. Lance and Hunk go to get the cart back while Pidge and Keith stays and make sure the lamp doesn’t go too far away. Shiro is to stay with them as well just in case and be used to make her turn back if needed. It doesn’t take too long and they are all gathered again. Shiro is set into the cart so they can make the lamp jump back in it at the good timing. 

“Everyone ready ?” Keith asks and signal to Shiro when they motion they are ready on their side. 

“I can’t believe this …” Shiro takes a deep breath and stands in the cart to be easily visible and speaks loudly. “Miss ? Are you still looking for me ?” He smiles but he clearly is thinking why the hell had he  ended playing the bait on a silver plate.

As soon as she sees him, the lamp makes a squealing sound. “Oh I thought you had left me dear…”

“Oh boy …. hunk ?” Shiro lays down on one knee quickly as the lamp launches herself in their direction fast. Hunk starts pulling the cart and they are on the go.

“...” Lance and Keith are strangely silent, thinking. Keith is focussing on their route as they make it back fast but not without much tumbling and rushing. The borders of the camp are in view at one point and Keith yells to Pidge to be ready for that ritual.

Suddenly, the cart gets stuck in its way over a rock and both Shiro and Hunk fall flat. 

“Oh crap.” Hunk tries to get up but it’s too late and the lamp jumps into the cart having Shiro pinned down hard against on of the border. He tries to push it back without much success and blinks feeling it get easier after a few seconds. Keith have climbed in with him and is pushing it back with him. Pidge and Lance scramble what remains to do the ritual and start chanting some words in Latin and make symbols in the air drawing them with their fingers. Everything they got to learn as basics this year. Lights appear around them all and runes as the ritual sets aflame. The lamp freezes and they can see its light slowly fades as it takes its original form. Soon the ghost is floating above the lamp and look at them crying. Keith looks back at Shiro to see if he is alright and he has a look on his face of one who feels guilty and worry for the ghost. His friend clearly feeling sad for her for some reason. He doesn’t seem hurt much, just scratches here and there for what he can see at least.

The ghost hides her faces, moves down from the lamp and goes about to leave. Keith and Hunk help Shiro off the cart but Lance goes to the ghost. They all notice but let him go, observing.

“Hey miss ?” Lance’s voice is strangely soft in comparison to his usual energetic screeching.

The ghost turns to him angry and crying. “What do YOU want?” 

Lance does not seem taken aback or afraid. “I think you should find someone who cares for you. You’re beautiful and deserve better than just running around just anyone. Take better care of your heart.” He smiles at her. And she seems to calm down, surprised by his words.

When she talks again, it sounds snappy like her pride was shaken. “Don’t talk like a man just yet boy. You’re way too young for me.” She looks at him again. “But you can come here whenever you want ….maybe in a few years, you never know …” She smiles a little shyly and touches his jaw before leaving to the woods.

There is a silence.

“REALLY Lance ?!” Pidge is the first one to break the silence.

“Hey. She is just lonely. No need to hate her for that right ?” Lance. 

Shiro smiles while Keith is still holding him up, his arm around his shoulder. “You knew who she was ?” He doesn’t feel like letting go and Shiro let’s him for now.

“Not exactly. I heard of her. Her name is Candella and this forest is where she died years ago.” His breath starts to get even as he speaks at least now. But it seems like he might have sprained some ribs after all. So no way he’s just gonna let him walk about. Keith starts walking towards the camp still holding Shiro close. “Huh … Keith ?” 

“You’re in no shape, so shut up.” He answers crankily before the other man tries to object more. Shiro laughs a little and follows orders.

Hunk finally got the cart unstuck and they all walk back to the camp.The other teams almost all made it back by now and are eating together. Matt sees them arrive and run to them. “Took you guys long enough. What the hell happened to you big guy ?” 

Shiro looks embarrassed at the nickname. Coughs. Then answers seriously. “There was a change of plans.” He sounds suddenly different, even … angry ? And Matt seems understand exactly what he means for some reason he can’t fathom. 

Shiro takes his arm off Keith and stands off properly. “Thanks Keith. I will go report your results to the teachers. Go put the lamp with the others, but after that you’re done. Great job team, you passed” He smiles at them and they all jump in triumph, except Keith. What went wrong ? The ghost wasn’t supposed to be there ...so did it mean someone tricked the exam ? And for what reason ? One thing for sure, Shiro wasn’t happy about it which meant the risks were a lot higher on what they ended up doing then the initial exam.

“You coming ?” Hunk asks him since he is not moving.

And he walks away with them then. They put the lamp next to the others and realise that they all look very different from one another. Lined up like that they almost look like they are telling a story. Which makes him wonder if these have another bigger purpose. Looking more about it, some of them looks a bit more like beasts...lions ? And some like some other creatures. 

Everyone gather up around the fire afterward and get eating and talking about their take on the exam.

Keith gets quickly fed up with having that many people around so he leaves them to go walk around the camp instead. Staying still in the perimeter, the stars are in full display and really beautiful tonight. Sad that you can’t see them from school.

He hears some footsteps in his direction and smiles when he recognize the voice that comes with it.

“Hey …” Shiro stops standing next to him and looking at the sky as well. A peaceful smile showing on his lips.

“Hey.” He pauses wondering if he should ask. “How are the ribs ?” He’s not happy he might have gotten hurt. Shiro had been there to observe their results, not give them a hand and worse, he got hit because of their lack of experience.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.Takes more than that to get rid of me.” 

“Good.” He answers without thinking.

“Ah yeah ? Glad to hear you like to have me around then.” 

There is an awkward pause.

Shiro puts a hand to his shoulder to get his attention. “Keith… try to watch out a little. Don’t rush into things blindly. You did a great job tonight. You’re gonna be a great leader someday. But for now … try to be prudent. There seems to be someone who didn’t want you guys to succeed tonight. The school would not want me to tell you, but I think you need to know. I will take care of it, but for now maybe stay on guard.” 

Well that sounds ominous. But Shiro looks dead serious. So he can’t brush this off for sure. “Okay. Sure.” He frowns. “Don’t put yourself in trouble trying to figure it out.” 

Shiro smiles. “Don’t worry.”

They look at each other for a few lingering seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. For those who read Blue exorcist, yeah I know, I picked some elements greatly inspired to the series, but made it my way. 
> 
> Also... yeah still no smut. This will happen eventually like I said (on chapter 4 if I continue like this).   
> Oh also, I can't think otherwise than Lance must look like such a pain in the way I write him in this fic. But remember Chap 1 and 2 were in Keith POV. And they are becoming friends, but they will always reminds like two bickering child in my mind. 
> 
> I hope you are having fun ^_^ ! See you in next chapter, real soon again.


	3. Changes in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith gets to go to the beach and do some ... sight seeing. 
> 
> Followed by the 1st taste of a mission in the front lines. 
> 
> And a choice for the future.

“Finally !” Lance stretches and curves back against the desk behind him and Pidge pokes him with a pen on the head. They just finished their last class of the semester and now summer vacations were starting. Lance had been pestering them about all he wanted to do and bring them along apparently, but Keith couldn’t care less. All he wanted is take some time to relax, maybe explore the forest and city a little… maybe chill with Shiro ? If he wanted …….

And besides, he had to work at school to pay for his school fees. So he didn’t have the time for all that. He gets his stuff and goes about to leave. 

“Hey wait a second mullet boy.” Lance comes after him trying his cool act, he had that going on in the last few days. Keith didn’t get it, but Pidge explained that he was trying that out to see if it would work to get girls. 

“Urgh … what.” He doesn’t even try to hide is near disgust. 

“Give your number to Pidge. In case … we think you feel like joining us for some fun or something.” Lance and him aren’t always the best of friends, but the other guy is still trying to reach for him, which is kind of nice in a way so he guess he should at least reach half the way back.

“...sure”. Lance’s face lightens up at that. Gosh ok no need to stick around now tho. So he gives Pidge his number and flies out of the room quickly.    
  


He goes directly to the secretary and gets the infos and schedule about the work he would be doing. Nicely enough they are able to list him the next 2 weeks in advance, so he can see which days he has free and everything. Which is kind of neat. He gets working the next few days and do not see anyone really. Which is getting kind of lonely, until one evening after work he gets back to the dormitory to find Shiro seated on the stairs with two cans of drinks next to him. He smiles when he sees him approach. “Keith ! Welcome back.” He gets up, practically beaming. 

Keith feels uneasy, unsure how to respond to that, he never got to hear that sentence ever really after all. Someone welcoming him back home warmly. His father was a loving man, but died before he could get to go to school and his mom… he never met her. He stops a few feet away. “Hey …?” 

“Am I falling on a bad time ?” Shiro frowns a little seeing his expression. 

“Oh. No no. It’s nothing. Huh I … anyway. What are you doing here ?” Not sure he wants to explain the sappy story there. 

Shiro looks at him in silence for a short moment, like he’s trying to read through him, but then let it slide. He never asks. He was always there when he needed help, without judging, without asking more than what Keith wanted to say. Just there and supportive. And that makes him ease back down. “Well it’s been a long day of work for both of us I understand. So I thought, since we’re both in vacations in theory … maybe I could convince you to come out a little.” He sounds a little... shy (?) about asking, which is really cute in fact. 

He can’t help but smile a little at that. “Sure.”

Shiro seems happy to hear it. He gives him one of the two soda can he had in hand and motions him to follow. “Have you at least taken the time to go around this place before ?” Clearly meaning the city and admittedly, he didn’t. Between keeping up with school and compensating for the years he wasn’t there plus the job, he didn’t have that much free time up until now. Next year promised to be less crazy at least. 

“Not much.Didn’t have the time.”

Shiro smiles softly. “That’s what I thought. Let’s take some time for it then. I would gladly be your guide for this expedition.” He snickers. 

If he really wanted to play it that way, Keith will not decline. “So where are we going Mr guide, Sir ?”

At that, the other man turns a nice reddish color up to his ears. “Don’t … don’t call me sir, come on. I’m barely older than you Keith.” And that makes Keith smiles to himself a little. Not for the nickname, clearly his friend didn’t like it so he wouldn’t abuse it, but seeing him blush like that. 

Shiro brings him through the city and shows him a few interesting but useful places to know quickly. Stores and stuff. Ones that would be used by most exorcists yeah, but also a few that he mentions are a bit off the grid or underestimated, but are definitely worth taking a look into for blessings and rituals materials or any other. “Also, you might not know this yet, but you have noticed how all the buildings are very different from one another right ?”    
  


“Yeah ?”

“Hard to miss I know. But there is a reason behind it. You think you can guess why ?”    
  
“The architect is some eccentric man ?” By the reaction of Shiro, he guess he’s wrong so he tries for real to figure it out next. “They were stolen somehow ?” He doesn’t even believe himself it’s a plausible theory, but it almost feels like its right for some reason by looking at them all as they continue to walk the streets. The only stable thing in the city’s design are the streets and walkways. 

“You’re not that far from the truth.”

“Really ?”

“Yes. See this one there ?” The taller man points out of the building in front of them that looks like a store plugged with a chinese looking traditional house and a russian small tower. 

“Yeah, it looks like a corner store from the city you found me in a few months ago.”

Shiro smiles, like it is a nice memory or something or that at least that he is glad he got to find Keith. “It’s because that it is the same place.”

“Huh ? What are you talking about ?”

“There are spirits and demons all over the world right ? So, the organisation had to find a way for us all to travel fast. See, each of these places contain a doorway to the city they belong to. Going through the door, you will get teleported over there.”

Keith’s eyes widen a little. “What really ? Wow … ok. So you got to travel pretty much all over the world huh ?” And he wonders if this is why Shiro had left longer then he thought when they first met. The night he promised he would come back and he didn’t in the end. 

“Me ? ahahah. Well it’s not like we go for tourism or something. We usually get there, fix the problem and come back. But I suppose you can see it that way.” 

“That’s pretty useful.”

Shiro puts a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it softly once. “Come on, there is something I want to show you. You might find more interesting than an history lesson.” He winks at him.    
  


They walk a little further and Shiro enters a dark street in between two buildings that frankly would have made anyone wonder if they were about to get mugged in 2 minutes by the man bringing them in there. Keith shake his head with a smile. “Hey big guy, aren’t you a little worried that I will take it the wrong way if you keep into bringing me in dark corners ?” He teases, not that he would mind following him anywhere by now. 

“We’re almost there, smart guy” Shiro tries not to laugh and is failing to refrain the smile from his face at the allusion. 

They get to the other side, which ends up somewhere else in the city with a really great view to the forest and the sky. The sun is slowly setting by now. The view is amazing and Keith is taken aback. The wind blows smoothly, moving his hair a little around his face. He steps up to the fences that are bordering the cliff surrounding the city. 

Shiro looks at him for a moment smiling at his awe. He lift his gaze to the sky finally and break the silence.“Nice isn’t it ? I come here once in a while when I need to unwind. You should see the stars at night.... We’re so high that it feels we could just reach and just grab them.” He speaks fondly of it and now Keith is curious to see them. He looks back at him looking at the sky, the lights in his eyes as he speaks making him feel warm inside. He smiles a little. The was such a dork, but there was some charm into it that is to say. 

“You’re showing me your hiding spot ? Aren’t you afraid you won’t have anywhere to hide anymore ?” 

“I don’t mind if its you Keith. You’ll not bother me. So you can come and hide here whenever you want.” Shiro smile is without a doubt and Keith wonders what it means. If he should read anything into this. No, he shouldn’t. Shiro was telling him he likes hanging out with him and that was nice, but that was it. 

They spend the evening together talking about all sorts of stuff. Shiro’s days as a cadet and some other spots in the city that he found while exploring the place are among those. For some reason, the other continue to think Keith would be great at what they do and put a lot of fate in him, which is weird in his mind and he is afraid to disappoint a little.    
  


~*~*~*~

 

A few other days pass by and he gets a call very early one of his days off. “Huhhhh ….” His voice coming gutural like he came back from the underworld. He never was a morning person, except in certain … conditions. Anyway, where was this stupid phone ? He reaches around without pushing stuff off his bed side table too much. Finally finding the provoking black box who dared to bring him out of his comfort. He looks at the screen and sees it’s Pidge. He answers. “......yeah ?”

“Wow man, sounds like you’re dying. You weren’t still sleeping right ?” He doesn’t sounds like he’s feeling bad about waking him up, but more like he is judging him for it. 

“What do you want ? Tired of babysitting Lance already ?” He sits on the border of his bed, annoyed. 

He laughs “Not exactly. The guys wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the beach. I know its a pain, all the sand and sun, but we guessed you might want to.”

He had the day off, so maybe he could use some social life. “Yeah … sure. Tell me where to meet you guys.” It’s all been work, study and seeing Shiro maybe once or twice so far, so he could get with seeing people at least one day. So he finishes talking the details with Pidge and drags himself out of bed up to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, pack a few things he will need and eat something. 

An hour later he meets the others. It’s sort of funny to see them all in normal clothes and not the school uniform. Pidge is even wearing a huge summer hat. “What that all about ?” He asks Pidge. 

“Urgh … I just can’t stand that much … outdoor activities. So you guys can go dip, but I’ll read or something.” He readjusts his backpack.

“Hey Keith, thanks for coming. Don’t think I would have been able to handle Lance alone over there today.” Hunk sighs desperately a little. 

“Ah come on ! We’re just going out there, hang out, meet the ladies … have some fun. We desperately need some fun ok ?!” Lance already looks worked up. 

Keith feels like it’s not that much of a good idea after all. Maybe he should go back now, save himself some trouble. But the bus arrives and he get pulled in. No choice now.

  
They get to the beach not too long after. And the view is great. A big lake surrounded by trees, with the sun reflecting softly on the water. There are a good amount of people, but nothing too overwhelming. They go set somewhere and put their towels laying on the sand. Pidge settles down and fetches his computer and starts working. “Wow now that’s depressing. Ok, let’s move on and see if we can get to meeting girls.” Lance stretches and pulls them with him, a little too eager. Leaving Pidge alone where he has settled. 

“Lance, I’m not … ugh he’s not listening to me anymore already right ?” Keith tried, but failed. Hunk just nods discouraged. “Fine … let’s make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. Or worse.” They both follow him and assist to a few desperately embarrassing attempts that we won’t let you see as Keith immediately bleached his brain of the memories they created. 

As Hunk runs still after Lance as he tries to speak with a tall woman with darker skin and silver hair, clearly out of his league, maybe to stop him before it’s too late this time. Keith hears a familiar laugh. He turns around and sees Matt talking with Pidge at their spot. He walks to them. “Oh you came here to ?” 

“Hey there Keith. Ah, yeah it was so nice outside so I thought I should take your example. Well WE did.” He has a weird smile at that last part. Which Keith finds unsettling. 

Pidge looks at him. “Where’s Shiro ?”

Shiro ? He came here with him. Like … on the beach……. Wet or going to and …. Before he knows it, Keith is looking around trying to find him. Both the Holts noticing and Pidge sees why Matt was acting weird and joins in the snickering as they watch Keith being obvious. 

Keith finally spots him in the lake after just taking his head and upper body out of the water, licking his hair back with one hand. Water slowly glides down on every curves, rough edges… every well cut muscles on the golden skin. His cheeks just slightly flushed because the water is cold and chest heaving in and out because …. He must have been doing a few laps. Yeah. He could die in peace now. Or have wet dreams for days that’s for sure. Like if it wasn’t enough, the god made man spotts him and decides to come out of the water and walks up to him. And … he was wearing tight shorts. Who wore tight-ish swimming shorts (not a speedo tho mind you) and pulled it off really ? Well he surely did and god was Keith happy his were slacks because he was about to get in trouble if things continued on like this. He always thought Shiro was quite the sexy piece of a man since they met, but damn if he hadn’t been lying to himself into not really SEEING it before. The way his shoulders were just wide enough, his waist narrowing so thin in comparison, his arms so perfectly sculpted and looking like he just lifted 50 pounds the minute before. 

When he reaches him, Shiro is smiling wide, gleam in his eyes. “Hey Keith. Didn’t … know you were here. Come to enjoy the view a little ?” 

Oh boy didn’t he think he would enjoy the view that much. 

“Yeah … I didn’t know what to expect, but that is certainly a big plus to this trip. ...A lot of really gorgeous landscape view …” He tries not to stare, he has an hard time not to stare. 

“Hey guys, wanna play volleyball ?” Lance runs back, with Hunk jogging behind. “Oh hey Shiro, what are you doing here ?” 

“Same as you guys I think.” Shiro ever so patient. 

“Oh, right.” Lance sees it was a dumb question. But comes back to his initial goal quickly. “So … yeah there are some of those girls that wanna play with us. But with Shiro and your brother Pidge, we will be enough to make one team, so that’s perfect. He never misses one apparently. He turns around and goes to where he came from having them follow. 

Keith grunts. Did they really had to … might as well, take his mind off landscape viewing. Better that than just baby sit Lance while he makes a fool of himself. And they get to do something interesting. Keith always loved sports, although … he wasn’t much of a team player. 

They get to the court and sees the woman from before with a few other people. 

“Allura ?” Shiro sounds surprised at seeing her. When she sees him she smiles and comes talking with him. They sounds like they know each other enough to maybe be friends. 

A few minutes later they gather up and talk strategy a little. Shiro takes the lead into deciding the order for the players and general strategy they should try to aim for, which sounds solid for what they can do as novice players. The other team seems to do the same.    

The match is on and he suddenly curses inside. As it is, when he ends up in the middle in the back row … Shiro is in front of him and boy if that didn’t set his blood boiling, nothing ever will. The curve of his spine, and this ass has he leans bent forward just a little to lunch himself into a jump or move on any side to reach the ball. God’s work no doubt. And then the ball was on him, taking his focus back on the right(wrong) place quickly. He manages to stop it and send it back to Shiro who sets it for Matt to spike on the other side. That Allura girl stops it warrior-like without looking like she got intimidated by that and have it send it back to them. Oh that was on. If the other team was a challenge after all, this would be even more interesting. 

After a few rounds, they start to get used to the court size, each other way of playing and the whole game so they get decent game. Sadly, on the match point, he rushes after the ball, by miscalculation and tumbles over Shiro who reached for it as well. Landing over him and Shiro face first in the sand. “Ah crap. Sorry I … ” He stops his sentence midway as Shiro lifts his face from the sand and cough. He can’t help but start laughing “Are you okay there ?”.

“Yeah yeah … it’s just … “ His body stuck to Keith, they both stay there a second too long. 

Keith finally lifts himself up. “Oh sorry. There. Need a hand ?” He lays a hand in his direction that Shiro accepts. Once he’s back up the other man take off the sand he can. 

“I think we lost.” Shiro says followed by a little laugh, but accepts his help. 

Keith lifts an eyebrow. “I think you’re right”, then grins. It’s getting damn hot and he thinks he should have taken off his shirt before playing. So he just removes it now and walk to the net, goes under it and follows the other into the distribution of high-fives and ‘good games’. He looks around and sees Shiro turn his gaze on the side and then join them in the congrats. Had he been staring ? Nan … it must have been his imagination.    
  


They all went back home during the evening and splitted up. Shiro walks him home under the pretence he’s going the same way. “This is me.” Keith says as they reach the entrance of the dorms. 

“Are you doing anything in two days ?” Shiro sounds a little tensed when he asks. 

“Huh ?” Is Shiro doing what he thinks he is ? “No, why ?” His heart starts pounding a little faster. 

Shiro looks down on the floor, then a little up to him. “I got a small mission I’m being sent to and I thought you might like to see a little how it is on the field.” He straightens up. 

Oh, so it wasn’t what he thought. Stupid of him. Although it still meant they would be alone for the day or sort of. Also, going on a mission seemed really interesting. He wonders how it goes and everything after all. “You think I will be enough of a back up ?”

Shiro lifts and eyebrow, a bit surprised by his reaction. “Keith listen to me. I would trust you with my life.” He smiles the softest smile. 

“Don’t say that.” He wasn’t worthy of that. Not with all the naughty thoughts he had the more it went in the last few days, especially today. 

“But I do mean it.” He came closer without Keith noticing. But now they are standing so close that he has to lift his chin up to look at him in the eyes. Shiro looks deadly serious at him and Keith calms down slowly. His breathing synching up with Shiro’s unconsciously. It seems to him as he is about to say something, but he stops and close back his mouth. The other man steps back and then walks away. 

“I will see you then. Good night Keith …” His voice soft. Locking Keith where he stands. Here it is again, his heart climbing. 

He wonders what is going on ? Why was he reacting like this ? Either way, he should go in now, get some sleep …. Take care of his boner. The sight of Shiro, shirtless, under the sunlight and wet … this was ingrained in his brain now and he will have an hard time not undressing him in his mind everytime he sees him now. God he would have liked to be able to lick this collar bone, touch these firm pecs, kiss between those shoulder blades while he grabs on his ass, massaging it, until the man breaks in all the nicest ways under his touch. Take him...get inside him and make him curve back against him while he slides in deeper and deeper with every thrust. To hear him moan softly in rhythm with what he’s doing to him. To hear him cry his name as he cums. 

That night, Keith takes himself in hand while thinking about it all. Climaxing while thinking about how Shiro’s moans might sounds like. Wondering if there is a chance somewhere in heaven he might one day hear them.    
  


~*~*~*~ Two days down, Keith is drinking his coffee and a small rock hits the window of his living room. He blinks and walks to it, open the window and looks down to find a familiar face downstairs. Shiro is there standing under his window, waves and grins at him when he sees him. “Can’t use the ringer like anyone ?” He smirks. 

“Come on now, don’t be difficult. I’ve come to get you.” He puts his hands on his hips, not at all insulted by the critic. 

Ok maybe he liked the little dorkyness his friend had. It was a very endearing really. He sticks his tongue out at him and closes the window. Few minutes later he emerges with his field uniform on as he was told. Shiro is wearing his, which is a little more intricate than his and damn … what a sight he

. is. Love a man in uniform.   

“Where are we going ?” He asks acting natural and putting his hands in his pockets. 

Shiro seems to like his interest and smiles. “London.” He starts to walk in one direction, Keith jumping in after him until they walks side by side.

  
“London ??” His eyes wide and wondering. 

“I hope you don’t mind a little rain. But yeah, this is where we are going.”

They walk up to a building that has a very different design style he ever seen before. Made of stone, but with white and intricate borders around the windows and on top near the roof. A lot of borders of different levels. It looks like a small church by the looks of it. They step in and he feels a little uneasy. “You ok ?” Shiro asks when he sees his skin tone change a little once they went through the door. 

“I … yeah. Everything’s fine..” He looks up at him and force a normal face on. Which Shiro seems to believe, he hopes. 

They get out and the scenery is completely different then when they entered a few seconds before. It’s not a big rain, but there is a slight mist in the air, making his hair curl at the tips. There is no sun due to the clouds covering the sky completely in one big blanket. The lights in the streets are glowing smoothly over the wet streets. It’s all really … romantic is the word that comes to mind. He takes in the view. 

“Impressive isn’t it ?” Shiro’s voice comes as a whisper. 

“Yeah … “ He takes a step forward and let the rain fall on his head and looks up. Shiro looks at him go with a soft smile. 

He waits a bit, but he eventually brings Keith to focus. “This way.” 

They stop in front of a small building made in a circle and white walls, but also wooden planks here and there. It feels like it should be familiar, but he can’t recall the place exactly. There is a river besides it. Shiro leans towards him from the side. “It’s a bit surreal to be in front of Shakespeare’s theater right ?”.    
  
“THAT is shakespeare theater ?!” He makes round eyes looking at the thing better. 

“Well … for what I heard, it is not the original, but a really close replica. The real one was burned down during the great fire of London. But this is the closest thing.” Keith didn’t know if his friend was trying to show off, but it was kind of working. Shiro goes through a paper he had in his pocket. “Ok, here’s the deal. People have been hearing strange noises and whisperings at night while they walked by passed the time the practices are running.” 

“Practices ?” Keith askes. 

“This place serves as a theater even now and the actors come and practice during some evenings until 10.” Shiro looks at him now, like he’s waiting on something. 

Keith blinks. Ok. He was here to help, but mostly learn. “Do we know if anyone has any proof it’s supernatural and not just some animals or kids using the place to chill and smoke ? “

“Good thinking, but no. There is a garda making rounds in the place and he never found anyone lurking about. But he did hear a few things. They had an exterminator check in for vermins as well I think.” He shrugs slightly. 

So that’s not it huh. “We should go check, if we are the 1st exorcists to come here, there is no way people could tell us if it was natural causes or not.” They might be able to find anything in the place. 

“You might be right on that. Ok, let’s try the entrance. We were expected, so no need to break in and cause an alarm.” Shiro points out as he walks to the front doors. The guards who let them in look at them with a lot of suspicions. Shiro shows him some permit that lets them walk around the place without being followed or disturbed. They don’t have too long, but it does not seem to worry his friend. They slip in and for what he can see, it’s a lot like a normal museum but on a small scale. Specialized on Shakespeare of course. It feels a bit eerie since there is no lights at all and with all the shadows made by the different objects on display. There is some tension in the air. When they finally reach the entrance of the theater, he is impressed by the view they get. “...wow … “ he can’t help but let out a little gasp in the silent room. It is not as big as he would have estimated but there was just something about this place that was breathtaking. Knowing what went on in there, all the memories. 

The other exorcist is looking at him at this point, waiting patiently, but smiling endearingly. “Didn’t know you were such a romantic.” He had been to this place before clearly and looked at the place fondly.

“Nan, not really. It’s just … everyone know this place and what it represents. So its … impressive I guess ?” Ok, that was meant as a compliment, but he just sees it now. Was Shiro a romantic ? He was such a dork … so of course he was. Keith bet he loves romeo and juliet or flowers and chocolate on valentines day and that makes him smile a little.

They climb on the stage and Shiro starts to look around. “Check if you can find anything suspicious. This is where people had heard things.” And he follows orders and starts looking around, but everything seems normal tho. He notices that the columns around the stage looks like red marble with white-ish veins but that there are fake and not made with the material they would have been in the original theater. The look is still there however. There are a few doors in the back that brings to god knows where, but they almost look like secret passages to be used during the performances. 

He hears suddenly something like scratching and stops in place completely. Where was it coming from ? Closing his eyes, he focuses on the sounds and impressions surrounding him. Shiro was still looking around the place since he didn’t hear it. There was a little wind passing by… then he hears it really clearly. A scratching sound coming from on top of them. “It’s in the ceiling !” And then he rushes to the back where there should be a ladder or something to get up there hopefully. 

“Keith ?! Wait !” Shiro runs after him but it is too late. The doors close shut behind Keith before his friend can follow in.    
  
“Shiro ?” His voice comes off more delicate than confident as he would like it to be. He’s feeling scared ? Come on Kogane, this was just a dark room, not a big deal. Even if he was alone in it. More rattling sounds. It was coming from the back so he decided to walk in a little further. Slowly. Trying not to fall down on anything. He couldn’t see at all almost. Something passed near him, making him jump on the other side of the room. 

“Where are you little lamb … ?” Comes a whistling voice, whispering in the room. Its so close that Keith wonders how the thing does not see him. Of course he can’t see it, but if it lived in the dark, didn’t that mean it could see in here as clearly as in the day ?

He could also hear something clawing on the wood along the walls, something metallic. The thing seemed to be armed. He takes a step back, better get out and reach Shiro. Both of them would be better than just him fighting after all. He had no idea what this thing was. Unfortunately, as he goes back, something round seems to find its way just under his heel, which makes him fall backwards down to the ground on his ass. Making a lot of noises. Oh great, good one Keith. You really outdid yourself there.

As soon as he lends, silence falls. Then a lot of rustling comes in his direction. 

 

Move… MOVE !

 

He rolls back on his feet really quick and makes a run for the doors. When he reaches them, they are still closed and that thing is rushing towards him, he can feel it. He starts hitting the door frantically. “Shiro ! SHIRO !!” He can hear his friend trying to open the door on the other side and calling for him, but to no avail. 

There might be another option... He turns around, his back to the door. “Shiro, move away from the door !” He yells at him turning his head on the side to make sure he hears him properly. 

He doesn’t have time to wait however. The mass comes charging at him quickly and Keith dodges it last second. It hits the door with a lot of impact and burst them open, tumbling over the other exorcist outside who barely had time to move aside. Shiro gets back up more quickly than the beast however and sees their assaillant, his eyes widening slightly a the giant centipede rolling on the floor in front of him. He does not wait for it to get up before acting. He starts chanting and some glove on his right hand starts emitting glowing particles similar to fireflies as he does. 

Keith gets up and wall on the stage and see the image they make. Whatever his friend is doing seems to be working because the beast starts to shriek and roll more on itself in anger in a disgusting way. Keith however sees it is preparing to attack soon and Shiro enters the second part of the chanting to send the thing to its plane, which requires a lot of concentration by what he can recognize. Without thinking, Keith takes a stand up chandelier that fell out with them when the thing broke the doors and interpose himself in between the two to block the attack at Shiro. It makes such a big impact that he slides right back into his friend.

Fuck ! 

He feels two warm and strong hands on his shoulders steadying him suddenly and he blinks surprised. Shiro is holding him while the beast tries to push them on the floor. They are strong enough together to keep standing tho. Few seconds later, Shiro finishes the mantra and the fireflies go around the centipede who steps back yelling. “No, don’t send me back there. We’re the same … don’t …” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before he fades away and completely disappear into nothingness. Shiro behinds him falls one knee to the floor seemingly in a confused state and trying to get back to his senses. 

“Shiro ! … you okay ?” He hears himself ask, his voice softening. Wonders in his mind. Something odd just went on, gigantic insect aside. 

“I’m fine don’t worry.” He sounds out of breath a little, but his focus returns slowly. 

“How did you just do that ?” Keith asks. 

“...I’m … I’m not sure.” He seems to get what Keith is confused about, but is a bit confused himself. 

See, doing chanting was one thing, but every ritual took a certain amount of concentration and one like banishing took first its toll on the exorcist doing it, but moreover rendered them defenseless while they are doing their prayer. Completely unable to interact with their surroundings and in most time even being aware of their surroundings. But Shiro just grabbed him and steadied him while he was fighting against the beast. 

His friend sighs. “Thanks for helping. There was not many options at this point besides sending it back.” Which means that if Keith hadn’t been there, he would have done the same and take a risk of getting hurt while chanting the mantras. A lot of exorcists did the same and paid with their life even in situations like these. “Teamwork is always a better option I think and I was right.” He smiles for a second, but then looks slightly sad. 

“What is it ?” He wonders. 

“This was too risky.” He presses his lips together and looks up at him. Keith feels his heart makes a strange hiccup at him looking straight into his eyes so close. But Shiro looks a bit guilty in his expression for some reason. “Don’t take this the wrong way, you were really great. It’s just that this was supposed to be an easy job, something without too much risks. Which I think would have been the best course of action since it was your first mission.”

Oh, he got worried about his safety ? That was sweet … but at the same time Keith thought he shouldn’t. “I can take care of myself you know.”

Shiro smiles and tries not to sound too amused, but fails. “For that, you do.” He gets up finally. “I didn’t mean it like that. You can clearly hold a fight as much as I do.”

Keith didn’t know what to make of it. It was the first time he saw Shiro worried for him really. Which meant that this was supposed to be a job really more easy, like at the exam. Were they just unlucky or … ?   
  


~*~*~*~

 

The remaining of summer passed on quickly from there. His job keeping him busy half the time and Shiro the other half, to which he was really happy truth be told. He had got bored of all the reading and prefered by far the practice. They went on jobs Shiro were assigned to go alone which meant they were without much risks. Most of the time it felt like some errands on false tips given by superstitious old man or so, but … he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the company. His friend has slowly become a constant in his life and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

He had fun for most if not all of those silly missions.   
  


Shiro was talking loudly from the bottom of a tree in which he was currently climbed on. “Are you ok there ?” He sounded amused. The prick. Why was it his job to climb on and go after this stupid cat. Come here kitty kitty kitty …

The old lady waiting next to shiro looked worried he would fall but he was perfectly fine. Once he finally reached the damn black ball of fur, the thing decided it had enough and just jumped down the branches all the way down to the ground and walk to its owner arms. Keith grunts and starts the climb down. His feet reach the ground soon enough and the old lady comes to thank him. She wants to offer them something to eat to thank them and he doesn’t say anything. He’s not really good with people. Shiro takes the lead and thanks her and excuse themselves politely after some time.

On their way home, his friends keeps giving him glances here and there. “What ?” He asks him wondering.

“You’re good at this.” 

He is even more confused now. 

“I mean that you might not see it but all those jobs are getting you a lot of experience and it is showing.” His smile carrying in his words.

Keith smirks. “Helping senior people getting their cat off trees ?” 

Shiro shake his head still amused. “You have a great potential as an exorcist Keith, believe that. You just need a little more control on your temper. But you can do this.” He looks more serious and adds “We are not fighting in a war yet, and people like us will prevent that if we put the efforts at the right places.” 

Keith has a nervous laugh. “War ? What do you mean ?” Finding it might be exaggerating the whole situation.

Shiro doesn’t answer to that and just looks at the sky. 

“...? “ 

 

A week passes in which he gets a little bit more free time. The school wanting him to rest a bit before school starts again and he does not get to hear from Shiro during that time. Not having any means to call him not helping. Cell phone didn’t really work in this city because it was everywhere in the world at the same time had explained Pidge at some point when he told them about London’s job from a few week before. But Pidge had a pc with internet … guess the location didn’t come with long distance fee if you knew what you were doing.

The last week of summer went by really slow and he realized how much he had gotten used to have someone around him all the time. Being alone sucked. 

 

Eventually 1st day of school arrives, finally, who thought he would miss being in school wow. Anyways. So he got to school, the entrance ceremony pretty much the same thing as the year before, although he is not in the juniors now and he can see the difference. People from his year are looking at the new students like predators evaluating meat, which is frankly disgusting. This is one thing he never got, why did so many people tended to prey on others, judge them, pressured them or wanted to intimidate them to make themselves feel better them in return worse. He looked away from a few of them he would classify as bullies in his own year. 

He looked around, noticing other stuff. The senior students were still there, as it seemed the school never really ended as an exorcist for what Shiro had told him. Of course, as years passed, they had less classes to go to and more missions. Unless they wanted to teach that is. Most of the teachers were veterans who had long stop the fight or people who weren’t able to fight, may it be due to handicaps or because they actually didn’t have the luck to have any magical talents except the sight. He even heard the rumour of a teacher who didn’t even see them, but still believed. He wondered how someone would just blindly trust in something he couldn’t see, in people’s words. But now he was starting to get the glimpse of what it must be. Something he didn’t want to admit. 

Spotting the cause, he nods at the other man’s smile. He didn’t get why, but Shiro always had this little gleam when he looked at him. Something like pride and something else he couldn’t pinpoint. He looks away pressing his lips together. Shiro notices and frowns wondering what is going on. 

 

As soon the ceremony done, people start moving out of the room quickly. He is about to get out and a hand touches his arm lightly. He turns his head to see Shiro making him a sign to get out of line and he does. 

“Keith ? Are you … okay ?”

Oh, he’s worried about him. His warm grey eyes looking into his, but always soft. God those eyes were gonna be the last of him. He looks away. “Yeah ….”

He doesn’t seem convinced by that. But will not insist. It was Shiro after all, always good with his boundaries, respectful and patient. “Ok. But … if you feel like talking, just let me know. I … I’m here for you.” Keith looks back up at him just in time to see the other blush slightly, realising he might have said something too much. “If … you want that is.”

The young man’s heart felt warm. How was he able to do that with just a few words like that. Always the right tone, the right timing, the right words. He smiled just slightly. “Sure.”

And this seemed to be good enough for him. His expression lights up a little. He nods. He doesn’t smile tho, he’s still worried, but the air between them changes back to this warm feeling that seems to be there all the time now. Some comfy secret cocoon they share in some way. 

They both leave and say goodbye for the day. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Few months past and they are settled down as what seems to be their usual now. Pidge on his computer, Hunk crafting on something or looking through books and argumenting with Pidge on some rituals logistics and details. Lance blabbering or looking at girls walking nearby and him, studying or chilling. 

“Augh … what are you guys gonna do about the orientation thingy ?” Lance finally asks, in between to winks or flirty remarks.

“It’s the field orientation Lance.” Pidge correct irritably. 

“Aren’t you worried at all about that ?” Hunk asks seeing Pidge and Keith as not stressed at all. 

Keith doesn’t get what they are talking about so he just asks straight. “Which field orientation ?” They all stop whatever they are doing and blink and look at him. “What ?” He feels uncomfortable with all the attention, but also a little stupid because everyone knows about it apparently. 

Lance is about to say something snarky, but Pidge punches him in the gut before he gets to do it and Hunk gets to explain properly. “Ok man. It’s actually simple. We’re 2nd years now, so they know we will stay and we will be starting on small assisting missions. But the order wants us to become specialized somehow ? This way we will get a specific list of classes, but also they will know which teams to make, etc.” 

Keith listens, nodding, serious. “Ok, so … they will put us in team with other exorcists with other talents to balance ?”

Pidge validates. “Yeah, basically.” 

“What are the options ?” He wonders if there is a possibility for anything he’s not bad at. 

 

Lance follows, a little too proud to know the answer there. So he sits straight and points his index out. “Well …. There are a lot of options, but they can be resumed in six choices basically. 1 - Long range attaquants. Amazing sharpshooters.” He grins at that clearly meaning himself. “2 - There’s the incantors, those who do mantras and spells and all the attack magic. 3 - healers and purificators, everything support style to the team. 4 - Blacksmiths. This is pretty easy to figure out. 5 - Close range fighters and 6 - Summoners if you want.” He thinks for a second and then nods. “Yeah that’s pretty much it.”

Pidge lifts an eyebrow. “It’s a bit … simplified …” Clearly not agreeing with him completely. 

Hunk adds-on. “You can find the list in our year manual. We still got time. Like … 2 or 3 weeks to decide.” He is talking about the kind of agenda/generic book they receive every year that gives them some guidance on basics to know for the year. 

Not that much time huh. Pff … that was a pain. Now was the time to get in the game a little more. And now he wonders … “What’s Shiro’s specialities ?” He asked before thinking. Pidge grins, but doesn’t say anything. Hunk doesn’t see anything weird in him asking, but Lance seems happy to have an answer to something else, on his idol moreover. 

“Oh, actually the answer is something REALLY impressive. Most exorcists choose 1 major field with MAYBE a minor 1 in their entire life. But Shiro … he decided to learned 1 Major, 2 minors and I hear he is starting another minor.” His eyes gleam in admiration. “I mean, it’s hard enough to study and pass the trials for one, but 3 and soon 4 ? I mean come on man. The guy is a just too cool to be true.” 

He sure was. Keith smiled to himself slightly proud and in awe. Which Pidge doesn’t fail to notice.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“1 major and 3 minors huh ? You don’t fail to impress…” 

Shiro blinks from looking at the sky while waiting for him at their spot. Their spot … ok Shiro please do shut up.

He shrugs at that. “It’s actually two majors and two minors. There is so much to learn and I want to be prepared to help my team however I can.” It wasn’t showing off really. He just suffered of an overworking mind most of the time and had to keep it busy. And the subject was really interesting to begin with. 

Keith walked up to the fence he is leaning against facing the forest and lays against it, his back to the forest and crosses his arms. He was making this pouty expression he often had on his face whenever he wasn’t buy what he had said. Which looked really cute. Shiro loved it. Don’t stare you idiot, that’s just creepy. “So … what are they ?” Keith continues on.

“I majored in what they call incantation, but took close combat in second major. Ahah don’t make that face. The other two minors are in support and I currently studying summoning.” That looks like a lot now that he listed it out loud. But he was really more like a really well trained jack of all trade than specialized really.

“Incantor huh..weird.” Keith looked down, analysing his answer.

“hmm ?” 

“Didn’t take you for a back row magician type.”

Shiro laughed. “Of course not. They made stereotypes to describe the main paths you can take but that does not trap you of anything …” His voice softens despite himself with endearment. “I wanted to explore this world with new eyes. Gets to see what people never saw before and bring the discoveries back for us to learn from them. And being an incantors means that you get to actually study what you see. Find the logic behind it, get to see new thresholds and interact with it. Yes there are spells and stuff. But what I learn as an incantor is not to throw fireballs, its to understand what I see and get to see always new things. Oh and to defend this world. That’s the close combat part.” 

Keith smirked. god that smile always sent thrills down his spine. “That sounds more like you.” His friend looks down at his feet then. “I … don’t know yet what i should choose.” 

Oh. That’s why he wanted to see him wasn’t it. “Keith … I cannot choose for you, but listen to me. You have great potential in a lot of things. More than me. You are a quick mind with reflexes out of this world. You’re a natural at this. You can do this. You just need to believe in yourself.”

“I know ...its just. I need to figure this out quick.” He sounds really nervous.

_ Keith… _ “Patience yields focus.”

“What ?”

Shiro smiles at the lifted eyebrow he sees. A warm feeling in his chest. “If you try to rush things in life and let it get to you, you won’t do anything. In short ...patience yields focus.” 

It seems to work. Keith relaxes a little his shoulders and looks away again, repeating “Patience yields focus …”

Shiro smiles to himself looking at him.   
  


~*~*~*~

 

From there, the school year passes on kind of fast. Classes continued on as they got to decide their paths for which they got extra exercice or outside homeworks and even a few field jobs to actually see a team in action and what which role implied.

Keith ...wasn’t good at the whole team working thing. He got to be mixed with all sorts of people, not always with his friends and even when he was, when it was with Lance … well let’s just say most times it got heated. 

People kept assuming he was this delinquent kid who wouldn’t listen to anything, show off, that needed to be drilled over and over. Being talked like he was stupid and yelled at aggressively, which didn’t intimidate him in the least but, just the sound made him tense inside. 

He started to even get into fights after school, people were waiting on his way home to lecture him and sometimes yeah to try and drill things into his head almost literally. 

Some days he would come back with bruises on his arms or face, any places that would be seen and that would make his friends worried. They didn’t asked tho. Lance seemed to think he deserved the trouble because Keith would just listen to no one and break the team effort too often in his taste. Not that it meant he liked seeing him with bruises exactly.

And he wasn’t completely wrong. But … he was trying ok. He just wasn’t good with people. Why did everything had to be either a competition or listening to orders tightly like grunts who couldn’t think for themselves ?

Shiro had noticed some of his bruises as well. He had asked if he was ok. But he hadn’t asked what happened. What he did instead of acting like he was this fragile thing is brought him to do something where he would spent his energy and anger and feel instead thrilled and energized. He teached him more of the ropes to get him to get even better at everything.    
  


~*~*~*~   
  


Keith has been getting into fights and Shiro was worried for his friend. But Keith wasn’t a kid, so he didn’t want to just listen to his instincts and put himself in there and fix everything for him. The young man would figure this out. This was mostly teenagers bickering for what he could see. But he had to make sure. And he would wait for him to ask for help if he needed. He didn’t to just not do anything and let this happen, so would vouch for him if he got in trouble. Keith was a good person, he just never got really any chances in his life. You know how it seems in life some people all got everything good going easy for them while some others struggle all their lives and both end up with the same result or worse, the person who worked hard not able to achieve what they were so dedicated at while the other had everything given to them  ? Keith needed a chance, someone to hold the door open for him and he would be just that.

And then … there was the fight with James. The guy was a name he heard before. Excelling in all classes due to hard work and a good leader on the field and with a good understanding at ‘knowing his place’ according to higher ups. Everything to clash on with Keith. But this also meant narrow minded. Disobedience wasn’t a quality in his book necessarily but Keith wasn’t that. He was able to think for himself and not a people pleaser. He did what he thought was the right thing, but wasn’t good at explaining the mean behind the deed. This was something he would learn with time. His ideas and logic was still precise and efficient. 

He found them both seated in front of the principal’s office. Glaring at each other like kids and bruises on their faces. By the look of it, Keith was about to win that one but was stopped in time. Both looked at him when he got in the room and Keith looked aside a little ashamed right away. Clearly he didn’t want him there, but right now it didn’t matter. James would have back up from the teachers, keith wouldn’t. Without a word he goes on the principal’s office. Who he found there wasn’t the one he expected, but a higher up from the military, where is the principal Hira ? He was easy to reason with given the right arguments and meanings, but the major that was currently there was another thing. 

After some heated argumentation from the major’s side, he still makes sure Keith isn’t suspended and gets off with a comment on his file and a warning instead. This was not bad. He gets out of the office and James gets called in next. They both had clearly heard some part of his discussion by Keith’s expression.

Keith speaks before he get to see anything. “I don’t get why you’re doing all this for me, you don’t know me, not really.”

“You’re right I don’t. But everyone needs to be given a chance.” His voice calm. “ I will never give up on you Keith, but more importantly, you can’t give up on yourself.”

Keith’s eyes lights up a little, clearly not what he was expecting as an answer. He presses his lips together. He can’t argue with that really. And nods. “Yeah. Ok.”

Good. He looked so frail and beaten like this, shaken. And Shiro just felt like holding him into a hug, but now wasn’t the time. It would just make him take advantage of the situation. 

Now those bruises and cuts needed tending to. So he tells him to follow him to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some intense pinning is starting going on. As you might have noticed, Shiro POV was seen 2 times during this chapter and this will become more and more present as the next chapters go on. After all, there are a lot of things happening to Keith, but also him. Moreover I found that getting to see in his mind and reflections as he passes time with Keith would be interesting. 
> 
> I know I didn't elaborate much about the 6 majors students can take in and that is on purpose. There is more than what Lance briefly explains to each of them of course, but that will be seen through the story if relevant. 
> 
> On the theater ... not sure if any of you guys ever went to London and to the Shakespeare theater, but went I did some time ago, this is how I felt. The place not that big, you would think it would feel not that impressive, but it is actually breathtaking. There is just something about the place where you stand that feel entrancing, magical.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment or talk with me ^_^ !! Just knowing people are reading this makes me really happy, you have no idea how much so.


	4. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a poor choice, immediately feels bad about it. 
> 
> A little angst, I'm sorry since it is really not the best time (it was hard for me to revise), but it is really short I promise. This is going to be a happy ending fic anyways and not a lot of angst at all.

Days goes by and Keith had finally decided on what to do. He’s going to do close combat as a major and then aim for incantations as a minor. He was curious about this world as well and Shiro’s explanations had convinced him to give it a try. What he didn’t anticipated is how much work these choices would do. His whole schedule was changed around to fit his specialities but it was a lot more condensed now. He didn’t have much free time anymore, not if he wanted to sleep and eat and all. He still got to hang out with Shiro here and there but a lot less. Which made him sad a little admitedly, but this was supposed to be for one or two years according to his friend. That and he didn’t want to tell him, not wanting to act like a kid. After that he would be a full time exorcist on the field or most of the time so maybe they could be on the same team. He would like that.

In what seemed like no time at all it was summer again and the exams were about to begin. The written ones were okay enough. He thought he did ok at the very least. And then the practice ones were … field exercices under higher ups students. A handful of them were there and picked students one by one. Shiro wasn’t the one who picked them up this time, but yet again, he didn’t seem to be part of the exam. Keith hadn’t seen him at all that day. Once his exam done, he went out search for him, just a little, nothing wrong in that was there ? They had plans that night after all. 

He was about to give up and then he saw him with a few other students of his ranks. He walked up to them and some of them gave him glances and closed what they were saying and left rather hastily. Some few stayed, changing the subject. Shiro turned around and saw him. His expression brightening immediately, he was clearly frowning just before tho. 

“Hey Keith ! How did it go ?” He walks up to him leaving his group behind who didn’t seem that happy about it, at least two of them. Shiro was a popular guy and he was stealing him from them huh. One of the two was a bright hair colored woman with a girly girl appearance. She didn’t fit in much with the field they were studying in, fights and all  he thought. 

“It was fine. Sorry I’ll go, it seems to be a bad time.” He shouldn’t be sulking. Shiro wasn’t his, he wasn’t going to claim him and steal him from people to be alone with him or something. Not that he didn’t feel like doing so.

“Huh ? Oh don’t worry. We just came back from a field job that’s all. We’re clear to go.” Shiro looked at the others. “See you guys tomorrow.” He waved and started walking away with him.

What ? But it looked like it was his friends. Wasn’t Shiro just hanging out with them right now ? 

Guess he shouldn’t ask...

“Wanna go eat something ? I’m starving.” His friends looks happy enough but just now he notices that there is a tension in his shoulders and body that isn’t there normally. Like he was stressed or something and finally starts to relax with him.

“Sure.” Ok who was he fooling by hesitating for a moment like this. He wanted to see him. And now that he did, he wanted to melt this stress away from him. Take care of him somehow and just make him feel right again. 

 

They get to a burger restaurant nearby in the city that was run by, strangely enough, a demon that made a deal with the order. He could stay and live in peace in their city and worked in exchange, as long as it was something useful. And having a few places to eat outside school was a nice idea for everyone. Once they get in, the boss recognize them right away and tells them to take a seat. They are not the only ones there, but this was empty enough for them to just relax and talk.

Keith sits down and takes his gloves off. He looks at Shiro who looks a little tired now that he thought about it. “That was an hard job huh?”

The other man blinks. “hmm ? Oh … sort of, but we’re not exactly done yet.” 

Keith frowns. Clearly something was bothering his friend. “What’s wrong ? Did it go badly ?” His tone came a bit more rough than he thought. But before Shiro gets to answer, someone stands to their table.

“Oh hey there Sal.” Shiro says.

“Are you ready to order ?” The demon sound rash, wonders how he gets to keep customers really. So they do order and when he leaves, Shiro sighs a little.

“It didn’t go that well no. Nobody was hurt, but we got a few bad news to bring back. We do not know how bad this is yet, but we might …have a leak in the order.” He pondered before finishing his sentence but Keith felt it was more a matter if somebody else would overhear them. He apparently trusted him to not being it. 

Keith frowns. A leak ? The school wasn’t exactly hidden or anything, but that made sense that there was information that was kept secret from them or to the demons that could be considered problematic or some sort of enemies. 

“Don’t worry about it. For now focus on your own studying. It’s more important than some old man’s worries.” He smirks slightly.

Keith’s mouth twists. This seems to worry him a lot, and it bothers him.

~*~*~*~

 

Summer happens quickly and without much noticeable events. Like the summer before, he gets to work for the school to pay his fees and see his friends once in a while. He gets back to school with the strange feeling something is going to change this year. He can’t point out what however. 

They are third years now, not considered seniors yet, but they as well might be by the looks the first years are giving them. Not sure he likes it but Lance definitely does. Urgh…

They get their schedule and he sees that he will have more time on the field. Which is great. He will get mixed up with other teams for what he understand or get to make one with other students of his rank and go on missions. 

The few mission they get to go goes pretty well. He is still having an hard time following orders, but their missions succeed in the end even when he doesn’t listen. Working with the trio seems the best combo he has since they respect how he is and don’t try to just order him around at the very least.

 

One day he hears a strange rumour about a team that is currently being built and that is leaving to an unexplored area soon. There seems to be some excitement about it. Later on that day its Shiro who brings the subject.

“They are building a special team to go explore a place we never reached before and make a new key door if possible.” He seems thrilled about it and Keith let’s him continue. “I was asked to be on the team today.” 

Oh … so he would be leaving for some time. “How long do they think the mission will be ?” Why was he asking ? It made him look like a needy girlfriend. 

His friend didn’t seem to interpret it like that however. “Maybe a month or so. Maybe a little more, but it should not be that long.” He pauses. “Some people do not agree with me going tho.” It seems to make him feel uneasy. 

“what are you going to do ?” 

“I’m going.” He sounds determined and Keith can’t be anything but supportive. They will soon be going on the field, Shiro just happened to be going first. So he decides to give him support however he can from this day. It’s the least he can do.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Some time passes by and Shiro noticed that Keith have been using the training room in the past few weeks. Which was a good thing. But knowing his friend, he knew this would not be useful for long. They had a few enchanted drones to fight, but like everything programed, there were patterns and Keith would surely understand them quickly, rendering the training less fruitful by a lot. He had used those himself and the patterns in question were pretty basic and made to make you move and pay attention, but that was pretty much it. 

When he gets to the room, he finds him seated on the floor doing some stretches. He knows on the doorframe to not just walk up on him by surprise. Keith blinks and looks at him, recognition when he sees him and he seems to ease out a little. Had he be worried he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to ? He smiles at the young man who’s making him round eyes. “Hey.” And walks forward.

Keith makes a confused expression.

“I saw you pass by earlier. Wasn’t sure you would still be here tho.” He ponders a moment looking at him. Shiro realises that the young man is more in shape now that he have been training for a few months. “The gladiators gets repetitive after a while right ?”

“Yeah … it’s pretty basic.” Keith shrugs.

“Want to try against a real opponent ?” Shiro crosses his arm with a light smile on.

“What ? You sure ?” the other man can’t hide his enthusiasm and its kind of cute really. 

“Unless you’re scared of an old man that is.” He grins and takes off his surcoat and starts removing his boots. 

“Bring it.” He sounds challenging as an answer in return.

Once he has taken off the unnecessary and impairing extra, Shiro walks up to Keith and stops a very few feet apart. He always have noticed how Keith was smaller that him. Not boney, but a bit frail for his age when he came in, but now he had squared shoulders. Shiro could wrap himself around the guy if he wanted still tho. Which idea sent ants to his toes for a second. He takes a stance, readying to fight. He has not warmed up yet so it would give Keith a chance to get to learn his patterns, but it didn’t really matter. The younger man looked overwhelmed for two seconds there. “huh ?” Shiro wondered what’s wrong, but the hesitation was gone in a few seconds and he had to defend really quickly because Keith had launched himself at him. 

Shiro blocks a kick that would have sent flying anyone Keith’s weight easily, but he is sturdier than that and doesn’t move at all. He answers with a punch towards his face, which keith dodges and comes back lowering his stance and punching him in the gut. Shiro has to dodge this one and barely makes it. Keith is really fast he realises at this point, but still is missing some strength to go along with it and most of all … he’s rushing. 

As they exchange blows, Shiro does not find too many patterns that get repeated from his opponent, but he can see that there is no strategy at all behind the hits. Yes, if he manages to land them, they could hurt, but someone with a cool head would be able to anticipate the reactions he would have from any move and thus makes Keith waltz the way they want. He waits on the right timing and and spin on himself, opening his back to the other man just enough to bait him, continues to turn when he gets close and wraps his left arm around his neck and head in the opposite direction. He forces Keith to bend backward quickly and sweeps his legs off the ground with a swift sweeping kick of his left feet. They both fall to the ground. Keith on his back and Shiro doesn’t let him react before he grabs his hands above his head with one hand, climbs on him, straddling his waist and makes a move to punch him, which he doesn’t of course. He stops there, his friend stuck, both of them panting. Keith tries to squirm away at first without success. Shiro is yet too strong in comparison. 

The youngster finally stops and then his scowl turns to a smirk. “Ok fine. You win that one old man …” His hair is spreading around his head on the ground, some stuck ever so slightly on his forehead in the sweat.

Keith spreads his legs just a little under him then, for comfort purpose since he was heavy on him surely and Shiro realizes he is seated lower than what he thought and it feels right, nice, awkward...inappropriate !  _ What the fuck are you doing Shirogane !! _ He immediately lifts himself from Keith’s crouch before this become way more awkward. Not sure Keith would like his friend getting a boner on him on their first real physical contact. That would fuck things up. And he doesn’t want that. He can’t help the slight blush appearing on his face however so he looks away and laugh a bit too nervously.  _ Play it normal man _ . “Maybe you shouldn’t underestimate age then, or just maybe, I am not that old after all.” 

He gets up and offers a hand to help Keith up. His hand thin in his, not delicate, just … ok enough with that. 

Keith goes back and takes a stance. And they go about a few other rounds. He gets hit a few times, but Shiro wins most of the fights tonight. His friend is making progress quickly tho. He’s getting used to Shiro’s speed and type of moves. They always seem to end up in uncomfortable positions however since they are not aiming at hurting the other for real, just render the other unable to fight or pinned down. On their last round, the smaller man manages to swing him around and pin him face in the floor mattress, an arm stuck behind his back and he’s strongly pushing him down with their waist locked together in a doggy style position and Shiro lets out a gasp that he would have liked remained hidden so much it sounded like a pleading whine almost to him, so he can’t imagine how it sounded to Keith. He blushes up to his ears and uses his left arm to lift himself up, which makes matter worse with the pressure. Keith twists his arm harder and he falls back to the floor. His mouth suddenly wet, like when you’re hungry and about to eat a delicious meal. He pushes himself to talk instead ; “Conceed. You won that one Keith.” He tries to sound still amused, but he’s failing, his voice feverish instead.

Blissfully Keith lets him go and moves back. Shiro sits down and takes a deep breath. 

The young man goes to say something but Shiro gets up making him blink. He has a situation there and no way he’s letting him see that. He grabs his vest from the floor and turns around back to him holding it a little in front of himself the most naturally he can. They are both panting and red from the excitement so it’s not weird that he is blushing at the very least. “Not bad. You’re learning quick.” 

Keith gets up grinning. “I’ll kick your ass again next time you’ll see.” 

They both leave the room at that point and split up outside of the school. 

Once Shiro gets home, he takes a cold shower thinking about how unbelievably stupid he is for letting his body react like he was still a teenager in his prime. His skin feeling over sensitive everywhere. Why did having Keith kick him around made him feel so … both tensed, but all in the good ways.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Keith got in his room, closed the door and leans against it. He lets himself slides down to the floor his eyes fixated somewhere in front of him unfocussed, his mind wandering. What had just happened tonight ? They were just training but …. Having Shiro so close, so tensed against him. Getting pinned down by him was one thing, but when Shiro had been seated over him or at his mercy bent like that, his back curving just in the slightest. He hadn’t been teasing him, but oh boy did Keith wish he himself would have dared to tho. He had to fight himself to not move his own legs, to not spread Shiro knees apart just a enough more or he wished he could have just kissed him there, between his shoulder blades. Telling him it was going to be fine, that he would wait for him, that the job would be going just fine and maybe melt this tension away from him that he had been baring in the last few months.

It was an odd mix between thirst and wanting to take care of his friend.

But he couldn’t. He was risking their friendship… he would have to avoid training with Shiro again. His friend wasn’t gay. He was often surrounded with girls and always smiling at them so politely. So he must be a little like Lance and interested in finding a girlfriend and open to talk with them with this goal in mind somehow. To find the right girl.

He sighs heavily.

~*~*~*~

 

In the end, Keith doesn’t have to worry about finding a solution. With the special job being approved, Shiro gets really busy and they don’t get to see each other much. 

On the day the group is leaving, nobody was allowed to come say goodbye to the exorcists leaving except a hand few. Shiro actually invites him to come, which surprises Keith, but he does not say no. He’s really glad he gets to see him before he leaves for a few months truth be told. 

“Thanks for the invite.” He’s not sure what he should say as they stand next to each other. Keith gets to see they will be leaving in a carriage and who’s part of the expedition. He recognize Matt and also a man who looks a lot like him who must be his and Pidge’s dad. 

Shiro smiles, seemingly happy to see him, a lot. There is some warmth there. “Keith I wanted to say …”

“Shiro ?” He’s not sure what is going on, but he had decided that he would be there for him as a friend from now on. He should stick to it and not get his hopes up, worse, gets Shiro uncomfortable by falling for him.  “So … you’re gonna get to see where nobody did before right ? That’s crazy. “

Shiro blinks and eases up even he just clearly got cut in what he was about to say. “Yeah … want me to bring you a souvenir ?” He turns around and put his last things into the caravan. 

“Yeah, that would be cool. Surprise me.” He pats him behind the shoulder and lets him go as Shiro was turning around to what seems to hug him and he sees Keith takes a step back to let him climb up the step, so he stops in his way. He presses his lips, then return to his normal smile. Keith feels sorry because he just brushed him off somehow or so it feels, but it wasn’t his intentions. He crosses his arms, not sure how he should act. He felt stupid and sad.  

“See you soon. And remember not to let them get to you too much. Patience yields focus. You’re gonna do great. Just try not to have conquered the whole place while I’m gone.” He’s joking or trying to and Keith shakes his head with a smile. Matt climbs next to him and makes a face. Just before the caravan leaves, Shiro reaches for his shoulder. “Take care Keith.” His voice soft like honey to his hears. 

 

Then they are gone. 

Keith is standing there alone with the few family members and he feels silly. Why was he here ? Why did he just act so distant with Shiro while the man brought him as is family ? 

“Shiro … come back “ He whispers, his voice broken. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

It’s been now 3 months since they left and rumours as it that news were finally sent to the order about Shiro’s mission and that it would be communicated to them today. Keith feels excited. Were they back ? Or did they send a message to their family ? Most likely not, but still he was hoping. He wanted to apologize, regardless of his feelings, all he wanted was see him now. And tell him how silly he had been. 

 

…

The ground was falling under his feet. 

 

....

Dead ? 

…

They were all dead ? And they were saying it was Shiro’s fault. He was the strategist of the mission and made a bad call and pushed them into attacking and that got them all killed due to his rashness. 

Everything felt like it felt silent all of a sudden. He was absorbing the information, but no longer listening, in a state of shock. Pidge went still completely next to them as well and both Lance and Hunk looked at each other, not sure what to do. Hunk is the one who comes to him 1st while Lance tries to talk to Pidge. 

“Hey Man … I’m sorry. I … god … I don’t know what to say, but we’re here ok ? Huh … if you need anything.” 

Keith felt like punching him, but at the same time knew he was just worried and wanted to help and doesn’t deserve to be used as a punching bag for his anger. He was shaking, but nodded, unable to speak. 

Then he saw Iverson walk down the podium after his speech and get out of the room. Before he could think about it, he was walking fast after him. He doesn’t hear Hunk call him as he goes out, nor does he hear the comments on people he pushed aside while following the officer. Iverson gets to his office and realised he is being followed, so stops before entering it. There are still some people around, but not many. Keith doesn’t care. All he cares is one thing and one thing only. 

“You’re lying !” He yells at the man. 

Iverson blinks and looks at the youngster clearly outraged before him. He sighs. “Listen cadet. I know you and Shirogane were kind of close, but this does not give you the right to yell at an officer.”

Keith doesn’t care. “What you just told us all was a lie. Shiro would never put his team in danger and just attack like you said. He’s the best strategist you guys have.” He is shaking and barely making sense at this point. The air around them is almost palpable. 

The officer tho wasn’t intimidated really however, although he frowned at something. Not just Keith’s attitude seemed to attract his attention. “I’m sorry cadet, but this is the information we got. Shirogane decided the attack the enemy without considering the consequences, an error on his part and that got them … well … his incompetence got them killed.”

Before he could add anything else, Keith was on him, his knuckles through his face, breaking his nose and eye socket in one swift move with a loud cracking sound. Electricity and fire around them almost on the exterior eyes. Keith’s eyes turning yellow and his pupils shrinking with his rage, fangs in his mouth biting one nip in his lips. 

Iverson falls down to the ground with a yell, while other present exorcists grabs Keith and immobilize him quickly. He’s thrashing and yelling and trying to fight the people holding him and then a spell is cast on him, rendering him incapacitated. He is still semi-conscious, but can’t move. He feels heavy and falls to the ground immediately. 

“What the hell was that ?”

“Are you ok sir ??”

“Oh my god. Bring him to the infirmary.”

“Put this guy in one of the cages, we will have an higher up decide what will happen to him.”

Iverson seems to be the only one who saw the change in Keith. He himself didn’t even know what went on. And the man chooses to not mention it to the others present who didn’t see his face for what Keith can hear before he gets moved. He is transported to the infirmary while the young man is dragged to one of the prison cell they have in the underground for demons and bad spirits normally. He gets thrown in one that is made of wood entirely. The floor is plain wood and the bars are 4x4 pillars in a checkered pattern. There is a bucket in a corner and some sort of carpet and a pillow in another. Keith can’t move, so he just doze off there, in the middle of the cell. Everything becomes a blur. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Pss …”

…. his head hurts.

“Keith !” Someone whispery yells at him. 

He wakes up blinking. His head in a daze. “huh ?” He hasn’t spoken in days and his throat felt tight and hoarse. Finally able to focus, he sees Pidge in front of his cell. It seems to be the middle of the night and they are alone. The younger guy just used some sort of spell on him to get him out of his restraining spell and his mind is slowly coming back to normal. “What are you doing here ?” 

“We came to get you out of here.”

“What ? Why ?”

“No time. Later.” And then he click on something Keith can’t see that opens the grid between them. 

“Come on”

Since beggars can’t be choosers, he just follows him. They run to the entrance on the room while the other prisoners look at them go with envy, but in silence. One of them look at him in a really weird way that makes goosebumps climb all the way up his spine.

When they are out in the corridors, he sees Lance there and Hunk monitoring the guards. “Good, we got like 2 minutes to get out so…” Lance sounds sure while Hunk seems like he thinks its a bad idea they came at all.

They are out of the prison in not too much time and Keith sees they were just in the holding block with lower risks. People and demons get sent here temporarily while a decision will be made about what they would do with them. Maybe that’s why they were able to get out at all.

Pidge brings them out of the school without being noticed and they get into the city. “I don’t think the order told us the truth either.” 

Keith looks at him.

“I don’t think they just attacked like that. Matt and dad would never accept that. And I don’t think they are dead either.”

He felt stupid. Of course Shiro might still be alive. He hadn’t thought about that in his fury. They had kept him under anesthetics so he couldn’t think much after that, but he kept thinking about Shiro… he would not give up on him. He owed him that much. “Let’s go get them back.”

Hunk interjects.”Wait wait wait… you want US to go THERE ?!” He is loud so the two others shushes him. “Do you know how bad of an idea it is ?”

“The order is lying to us. They could be hiding a lot of other things.” Pidge points out.

“Do what you want, I’m going.” Keith

“Stop trying to play it cool Keith.” Lance rants.

“I’m not playing it cool, I’m just leaving.” Keith does not wait longer and walks to the door where the team left months before and passes through it. Lights flashes in front of him and he can smell dirt and leaves. Once he steps on the other side, he walks on wet grass inside a small forest. He does not recognize these kind of plants and trees. They look beautiful and somewhat intricate.

The others walks up to him quickly. “Where the hell are we ?” Seems like they know about the doors, but not their destination. 

Pidge check his computer and its gps. “We’re … in japan.” 

“What the heck.” Lance sounds annoyed.

Hunk realizes something. “Isn’t where that guy, your friend Shiro is from ?”

He’s right. They are in his homeland. He personally knew nothing about the place, but maybe there is a chance Shiro knew something that could have helped his team here. Maybe he was hiding somewhere. 

They walk through the trees and quickly reach the border of the forest. As they get the view to the outside world, they see a city is nearby, but would take an hour or so to get at. Hunk seems unhappy about it, but nonetheless follows them all. Keith gets moving without waiting for them really, he’s in a hurry and like a mule focussed only in one direction. Lance looks at the other two after a moment of them running after him. He walks faster to catch up to him. “Hey man … maybe you should keep some of your energy. We don’t know where to start, so we … you know, maybe need to be prepared if we need to fight or something.” He tries to sound responsible and it is getting on Keith’s nerves, especially since he is kind of right. 

He listens and slows down a little. 

Hunk sighs, relieved. 

They walk in silence for a while and then Hunk asks Pidge what he’s doing. “There seems to be a lot of supernatural activity in the area for what I can see. Of different concentrations. Inside the city as well as around us. Like … the stats are off the charts.” He sounds almost impressed. 

“Is there something that special around here ?” Lance asks. 

Keith finally break his silence. “Shiro says …” and they all look at him. Surprised by the sudden attention, he shrugs, but still continues. “He says that his homeland is full of spirits of all kinds. That they like to possess mundane things, like hair brushes, bowls, umbrellas and other stuffs. There are a lot of weird creatures that are a mix with animals.” He remembers how Shiro was fond of talking all about it, that he had said he would one day show Keith the place. 

“That’s a lot different then those back home.” Hunk seems confused about what they risk to meet now. 

“Do you think we’re going to meet a balloon demon ?” Lance says almost sounding too eager.

“They might tend to possess more things that are linked to their culture. You know like … a traditional musical instrument or something.” Pidge corrects before he gets too many weird hypothesis. 

They FINALLY reach the city at that point. It’s more like a town, but whatever. The place seems normal as far as they can see, but the feel he gets his wrong. There is something in the air that is out of place. He is the only one that seems to feel it tho. Looking at the others, they don’t flinch or anything. Better keep silent for now then. 

 

A few hours later, after discovering how different japan culture is and that there are so many people in the same area and also attracting so many people’s attention, they squeeze into some alley and try to come up with a plan; they would split for now and try to cover as much ground as possible. There must be someone or some spirits that at least saw their team or one of them. They will try to ask around and cross fingers. 

So Keith leaves on his own and try asking people. He’s not really good, but a lot of them are eager to try and help him and ask him where he is from. Sadly enough, nobody seem to have seen any of them. 

While walking back to their rendez-vous point, he kicks a rock grumbling. Then he feels someone looking at him. He turns around quickly and there is no one.

“Wrong side young one.” A voice comes from behind him. Soft, but spooky. He freezes a little and still turns back again to face a pair of yellowish eyes. A fox. It’s a fox. 

Did a fox was just talking to him ? 

Now he felt stupid. 

“Yeah I’m the one who spoke to you kid.” The small animal sits down, his tail flailing. 

Keith lifts and eyebrow and comes closer. He kneels down and turn his head on the side, fighting hard the urge to just pick up the fur ball. 

The fox seems annoyed. “Don’t judge with the appearances … this is just a form for you humans to see without panicking.” He sighs. “Anyways … I hear you are looking for someone young kindred.” 

Oh. Wait. He wanna help him ? … kindred ? What did he mean by that ?

He gulps down and sits, his legs crossed. “Yeah … some people from my school are missing. Older students then me and some teachers.” Better resume and tell he’s looking for exorcists. He didn’t know how spirits saw them. 

The fox shakes his head. “No boy, you are looking but for one person. Nobody would be that eager and desperate looking for a whole group. You’re looking for your mate.” He says it just like that, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Red climbs to his cheeks and he can feel his heart skip a beat. “My … my mate ?! No no … it’s … he’s … he’s just my friend. But he’s important.” He sounds a little more sure at the end at the very least. But he can see the expression in the fox’s face change to one of sadness. 

“JUST a friend … that explains a little better. At least, he is important.” That sounded a little more like a riddle the way he said it, and he continues; “Your friend is where all hopes and dreams are spoken in silence.” And that feels even less clear. The small beast gets up however at this point and walks away. 

Keith rushes up. “Wait ! What did you mean by it explains ? What do you know ?” He sounds rash and the fox spirit does not seem to like it in the least. His shadow stretches in front of him suddenly, and when he turns around, just his head does and it grows really large, a smile full of teeth that shows part spite. He could snap his head right off in one bite he just knows this, so Keith remain steady and stares at him. 

“Stop acting like clingy kid ! I am not your mother. And if you are not able to see what is before you for what it is, this is not my problem. It is just your lost. It is likely too late for your friend anyhow.” The fox glares down through his soul, before turning back to normal and walking away completely.  

Keith lets out a deep sigh. He’s been holding his breath and for the first time in a long while, he was afraid. Of the beast he just saw yes, but more of what he said. He kept hope for Shiro, but now he was wondering if he was at fault somehow about what happened over there. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Not sure what to make of the clue he was given, he tells the others when they meet and Pidge gets it. Of course. It was referring to a place of worship, a temple. Apparently temples in Japan were a place where people would gather for prayers for pretty much everything. To have a good live, for health of a love one, for good grades and so on. So this is where they are going now. It’s late in the day and they are tired by now, but there is no time for a night sleep. So they find somewhere they can take and hour to rest and then they are on the move. 

Approaching the temple, the sensation from before is worse. Even the others start to feel it and mention it. The place seems abandoned of all life but still in good shape like someone took care of it regularly. They stay outside looking for any signs of life and finally spot a hand moving at the corner of one of the buildings. Rushing to it, when they turn said corner, they are face to an horrible sigh. Someone is there right, but suspended in the air on the tip of his toes by a rope around his broken neck. Blood did stream here and there from his body but is dry by now. Pidge leaves running as he is getting sick and goes throw up farther near the forest. Lance goes make sure he is alright.

Keith frowns and walks along the place. A bit unphased by the corpse. He never understood why people always made big thing of seeing someone dead. Sure it felt weird to see what was supposed to have a soul empty instead like that. But aside from that, there was nothing that disgusting about it unless they were in really bad shape. Although this guy was an exorcist like them by the uniform he was wearing and smelled horrible. 

Hunk follows him. “Huh Keith ? Wait for us...please?” He looks pale and shaky, but somehow manage to hold himself enough together surprizingly.

Then they suddenly hear steps inside stumping hard so they stop doing any sounds. Tensed, Hunk looks at him with a look that says  _ what do we do now ? _ The other two meets them up and he signs them to keep quiet. The stumping stops a little farther. Then  they hear it, a familiar yet unknown voice they recognize. “WhErE aRe You ?!?!” By thE niNe heLl demOns.”

Shiro …

_ Shiro ?!  _

He doesn’t sound like himself, but Keith doesn’t care. He starts running in the direction of the voice looking for any entrance. They reach a door that could be the doors for the staff at the temple. Without hesitation, Keith runs in. No time to waste. He doesn't care if he’s alone. He's gonna get Shiro back. 

The place is all made of sculpted wood. Polished and old but in still amazing well made art piece. Outside the staff quarters especially. He turns a corner where he hear Shiro’s voice again and goes about to rush in, but a hand suddenly grabs him by the arm out of nowhere from the darkness as he is climbing the few steps separating from the next room. Lance and Hunk lets out a shriek.

“Shhh!” The person attached to the hand says. Looking closer Keith recognize the man before him that is literally in between the floors boards, its Matt. Seeing him Pidge launches himself at him and rushes to him. “Hey Pidge.” He says whispering and smiling. They help him get out of there.

 

“What’s going on here Matt ?” Pidge asks him. But looking at him, he looks like a mess really. Those last few days were not kind on him at all. He hasn’t eaten in a few days, nor slept much for sure. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m getting Shiro.” Keith tells him off the bat.

“No, wait Keith.” Matt stops him again.

“Why ?”

“...It’s not Shiro anymore.”

Silence falls on them. 

“He’s been possessed when we got here and … he …. he killed everyone. It’s not his fault, but… don't expect too much. And it is too dangerous for us to get in there with him. He is going to kill us too.”

He frowns. No. It wasn't possible. Shiro would not just let that happen. He must still be in there. “Thanks, but I'm still going.” 

Lance rushes in front of him. “Wait man. What are you gonna do you think in there now ?”

“Whatever I can …” There, plain and simple. He knew what he needed to do now. He was going to bring him back no matter what. 

 

Keith climbs the stairs and walks to the room where his friend is. Entering the room, the pressure in the air is insane. He has an hard time breathing. At the other end of the room, he sees Shiro standing his back to him in front of some sort of praying altar decorated with a small statue of a dog made of black fire. “WelcOme KEith.” Shiro’s voice comes out low and calm, almost sexy somehow weirdly enough. He turns around and the younger man can see his pupils have turned a weird light pink color, bright in the dark of the room. 

“Im here. It’s gonna be fine. Come back with us to the order.” His own voice shakingly making its way out of his throat. He straightens up to look more confident than how he feels right now. 

His friend smile, a smile so different than how he does it normally and this feels wrong. Then Shiro doesn't just step in his direction, he sprints ! Keith, surprised, doesn't have the time to dodge him and gets pinned against the wall. He lets out a gasp as the air leaves his lungs. He feels a hot breath on his cheek and neck. “Shiro ?” His voice coming out as soft and cut.

“I won't be coming back. But maybe you would like to join me ? He likes you so very much.”

He ? Is he speaking directly to the demon right now ? Shit. This was the last stage of possession they taught them happened in class. There were no coming back from this they said. “Shiro please … we can fix this.” But the other man’s grip just tightens around him and it hurts. Using his legs against the other man’s chest and the wall against is back to put more strength, he manages to push Shiro away strongly. The taller man falls against a column on his way back and groans looking back at him quickly. He launches himself again at him, but Keith has the time to dodge this time. 

Follows a game of mouse and cat in a closed room. Keith is agile, but senses he will run out of stamina more quickly than Shiro. He doesn’t want to hurt him and is rendered to just defending and trying to talk to him. In a last attempt he manages to send Shiro on his back on the floor with a double kick to the chest and jumps on him, using his whole body to try and pin him down. “Shiro please … we need you back.” The other man slows, his gaze shifting and visibly hurting. He’s fighting back. “Shiro please … I love you !”

He freezes. Shiro looks at him bewildered, his eyes widening and softening for a second. But it doesn’t last long before he starts to fight again. But not against him. He start thrashing about and roll on himself, pushing Keith away. “Shiro ?” 

His friend yells once then calms down. He’s clearly in pain but looks back at him, desperate. “Keith …?” Soft soft voice calling his name. This is him. Without hesitation, he rushes back to him and puts his hands along his jaw and cheeks to have him focus on him. “I’m here. Please stay with me.” 

“You need to bind me.” Shiro puts his hands behind his back trying to be less fast to attack again when loses it again.

“Erh … what ?” 

“Before I can’t hold him anymore, you need ro put me in a binding spell.”

“But I don’t think I can…”

“We can help.” The others finally join in the room. Pidge and Matt with papers prepared for the ritual. They were all trying to find a way to help him while Keith was fighting apparently. 

They all surround them and Keith remains close to him. Without thinking, he pull Shiro into a hug, a hand behind his neck and his other arm around his shoulders. “Keith ?” His friend sounds surprised by the sudden show of affection. The spells goes off and small green and turquoise and blue and yellow tendrils comes link themselves around the taller man and it feels like he eases down slowly. He actually crumbles and falls on his lap unconscious. 

Shiro was alive. He was there and he would have him cured, somehow.

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

Back at the order, they get stopped at the entrance by guards and high class exorcists. What the hell. “We’re with you guys.” Lance yells at them.

“We’re just following orders.” 

“We have two people that needs treatment, let us go to the infirmary.” He feels himself getting angry now.

Before the guard can say more, Iverson arrives. “Let them pass.” His eye is still closed. It's not healed yet. He and Keith glare at each other but there is a silent understanding there. 

Shiro and Matt are brought at the infirmary. They are asked to wait outside however. So they all sit down and wait for both the injured to be checked at. It takes some time but the door finally opens and Matt steps out, alone. Keith and Pidge are on their feet first. He had been standing anyway, too restless to just sit down. The brothers talk while Keith just gets in the infirmary. Nobody stops him in their group.

Lance scratches the back of his head looking uneasy after him but he doesn’t notice.

Inside, the nurse tries to stop him to no avail and gives up. He find his friends laying on a bed in one room. He is conscious and looking outside. His right wrist bond to the side of the bed. Restraints ? The spell was still on him so did it mean Shiro caused any trouble to them nonetheless ? 

He goes standing next to the bed and Shiro blinks. He turns his gaze away from the window and back to him. He looks a little tired and mostly sad. Despite that he smiles at him. “You saved me. Thank you…” His voice so soft it makes him worry even more now.

“You just got lost, I brought you back.” 

He chuckles at the deflection. “Did I … did I hurt you ?” 

“Huh ? no ! I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.”

Relief goes through his face, followed by tears in his eyes. “Thank the gods …” He looks so sad that Keith feels his heart twist. He expects Shiro to just laugh it off or joke or something but instead the man let himself fall on the side, letting his head lean against his belly since he is standing. It feels somewhat really intimate. “My head is a bit hazy ... I’m sorry, I don’t remember a lot of it. Especially the end when you found me.” 

Oh. OH. 

He puts on a light smile. “That’s ok. You’re here now. That’s the most important.” 

There is a silence between them but it does not feel heavy. Just two souls leaning against each other.

They end up talking about other stuff. Him seated on a chair with his elbows on the mattress and Shiro smiling tiredly beside him. There is nothing more he can ask for now. Maybe he didn't remember his confession that happened in a moment of panic. Keith should feel relief. He had chosen to not let those feelings be known to Shiro so their friendship wouldn't change. So why did it hurt so much ?

 

Later he gets out a few minutes to get them both something to eat, but when he comes back, Shiro isn’t there. 

He rushes to the front desk where the nurse tells him the guards had taken him to the detention center. 

Shit.

They wouldn’t dare.

THEY WOULDN'T. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can guess who's the demon now ? 8D
> 
> And yeah, both our boys are so stupid. Both pinning, afraid to break their friendship, you know the drill.


	5. The tribunal and what comes after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to see another side of the order that Shiro forgot to mention. Or maybe he didn't on purpose because he believes they are more then that and need time to still understand things. Who knows. What he knows is that he will not let him die. 
> 
> Some changes happen that will change both their lives forever and maybe push them slowly in the direction of changing their relationship.

He run as fast as he can and finds the guards and Shiro at the entrance of the prison with Some other authority member he recognize the face of. “What do you guys think you’re doing ?!”. They look at him and Shiro sighs exhausted just by this little walk. 

“Ah cadet, this is normal procedure. We need to put him under observation until we are sure he is safe.” 

“That he is safe ?! You’re kidding right ? Look at him, he needs rest, but he is fine.” Keith shakes a little so much he is angry. 

 

“Keith …”

“Stand down cadet. This is man is to be judged in front of the council in 3 days, after he had been analysed properly. This his how this order has always worked, you will abide by its law.” Her tone reflecting the means and authority she applies to people underneath her. Keith is not impressed tho. Which actually makes Shiro smiles behind them and he can see him. 

“It’s alright Keith.” Shiro looks at him, clearly touched Keith would jump at anyone’s throat for him. Keith walks to him and the guards let him pass reluctantly but still accept. They look at each other smiling. 

“If they’re not letting you go, I will take you back myself. You hear ?” He grins. 

Shiro chuckles and actually blushes, but so slightly that just the other man can notice it sees it. 

 

The following 3 days are the worse of his life or so it feels like it. Rumors spread fast that shiro and Matt are back and that only one is free to move around as of now in the school. That Shiro is facing accusations. That families are crying their deads because of him, that the golden boy has fallen and so on. Everything to piss him off basically. 

Tribunal day arrives and they get called to be present in the assembly and will most likely be questioned. Entering the room, they all make round eyes. The place where this is happening has a gigantic ceiling decorated like a night sky and showing paintings of spirits and demons fighting among them. By the look of it, it seems like the spirits and the humans representations are the heroes of this story and the demons are things to be fight with and killed. Which is actually … really opposite to what the order is about for what Shiro have been telling him for so long. But that explains a little about why the other exorcists are reacting like this to what happened. Pidge signs him over to where they have been seated and he goes sit down. They are near the front with the others that will testimony. 

The beginning of the tribunal is pretty basic to what everyone knows. The judge enters the room, except that it is a council  of 5 people, there is a lawyer for both defense and accusation or something similar. This is open to the public to a certain extent so there is a lot of people, etc. At one point, Shiro is brought to the room and that makes him and his whole group frowns, surprised by what they see, except Matt who has seen a tribunal before. His friends is surrounded by 3 guards, he has been put in shackles on both his wrists and ankles. Upon entering the room, they remove the ones at his feet at least. Keith’s eyes get caught on something else that is very wrong; The man’s right hand and arm. He had noticed that it looked like … you know when you leaned too long on your hand against a table or something ? Your skin turns out a little more red because of the circulation being slightly cut and at some point you feel numb and realise you need to not lean on it anymore or just move, well it looked a little bit like that. But now ? What he thought was just a small injury maybe turned out quite worrisome… pitch black, his skin was pitch black from the tip of his right hand and up to half his bicep. You could actually see it as he was wearing short sleeves to expose it most likely. 

Shiro gives a look quickly around the room and finds what he was looking for; their group. He nods at Matt but does not manage to answer to the smile Matt his giving him. Guess they talked and Matt is not angry at him anyhow, which is really nice. And then he looks at Keith, to who he can’t help but smile a little. He is brought to the middle of the room where there is a small platform with a chair on it and locks on the floor. The guards attach the chain of his shackles to the locks so he is secured, but also on display for everyone. 

Keith closes and opens his fists. He needs to keep his cool. Too much risk to things to turn out badly if he speaks up at the wrong timing. Even him knows that. 

The middle sitting council member breaks the silence that has been reigning inside the room first; “we’re here today to decide the sentence of this man. The accusations he faces today are; endangering his younger fellow exorcists (meaning them), sabotaging an important mission for the progression of the order, murders, mutilation of bodies, trading off with a demon without approbation of the order and risks to expose us all to the outside world.”

Wow that was … a lot said like that. But none of these were really true or even his fault. Shiro would never harm anyone willingly and he knew it. 

Then the debate starts. They learn a bit more about the mission, the demon that is living in Shiro at the moment, or at least its name and that it is still there. Matt gets to get questioned about what happened and answers in favor of Shiro. Says that a lot of things were not his fault, that he didn’t choose to hurt everyone BUT that he … the demon is the one who killed everyone. Shiro blanched, he knew it already, but this is still not something he can easily accept. 

There is not many more people to questions since everyone is dead in their team and apparently his dad is missing.

Then one man he doesn’t know steps on the bar, but it seems like he was in charge of a deployment that has been made in the 3 waiting days to investigate the temple where everything happened. He certifies that nobody else was found alive. That there was an altar made to prey the demon that is living inside Shiro right now. So it is what it was … He continues on explaining something else that is interesting. “You see, the demon living inside him now is one that preys on weak willed. People with deep doubts. So it is easy for him to play on the weaknesses of those people and get followers in certain cases like it seems to have been the case in this temple before Shirogane’s team got there.”

“Does that mean you believe the defendant made a pact with the demon beforehand or on getting in the premises ?”

“That is the question right is it ? Beforehand, I don’t think so, because the order would have noticed since we all pass regular tests. So either when he entered the area, the demon made a deal with him OR Shirogane was susceptible to corruption. If there was a reason why he would have a deep self doubt at the time they got there, something fresh or strong enough to still be aflame, this would have been a door for it. Possibly.”

Oh no. 

A fresh self doubt wound ?

Oh no. This was HIS fault wasn’t it ? Before he left, Shiro had seemed stressed or anxious about something and instead of being opened to support him the right way, he was scared of making a move on him and ruin their friendship by being in love with him. Shiro had made a face he will always remember. He looked like a puppy he had just kicked for a fraction of a second there and had put back on a smile closely after, trying to not show his discomfort. Did he made Shiro feel unwanted ? Feel like he was pushing himself on keith and had just been brushed off ? Keith hopes he is wrong and it wasn’t the case, but he can’t stop thinking about it at this point. He looks at Shiro sheepishly and sees he is looking down for a second there, but straightens up again. Nobody notices these kind of micro-reactions he often has where he shows weakness, but Keith always did. And seeing how sensitive he really is makes him want to protect him more. But what could he do more right now ?

Matt happens to be be looking at him at the same time and something clicks. He frowns trying to figure out how this could help them in their case. 

The attack continues. “Be that as it may, there is also something else you found in your investigation that needs to be added to the case.” 

What ? Where they adding to the accusations even now ?

The investigator agrees and takes a second to answer. Its all for show and put some suspense. “We didn’t find the bodies. Or not in their entirety.”

Silence. 

“And what does that mean exactly ?” The council member asks.

“The few parts of the bodies we found have been scrapped clean in most part from any flesh and muscles.” The man looks at Shiro who is turning as white as a sheet, his eyes widdening in horror as people around them start realizing what he is saying. “I believe that the corpses have been eaten during the passing week.”

Shiro puts his left hand to his mouth trying not to puke right there in front of everyone. He looks like he might faint. A sense of dread climbing inside him and spreading. He didn’t remember most of the time he has been possessed so was it true ? Had he really killed them all and then … eaten them ?

A voice resonates through the room. Keith has been standing without thinking, but he might as well continues now that everyone is looking at him. He gulps down and continues; “Shiro would never do all the things you are accusing him of.” There are a few tsks and people whispering. But Shiro is looking at him and he is all that matters right now. So he pushes on. 

“We understand you do believe in him, but this is a tribunal cadet. You need proofs and not only a state of intentions.” Points out someone from the council. 

“Shiro believes in the order more than his own life. He believes we need to see the world as it is and guide spirits and demons alike to live peacefully in our worlds. Killing exorcist would most likely start a war with us and the demons, this doesn’t make sense at all.” But he sees that it does not cover enough. The leader of the council sighs and asks him to come to the bar. Which he does.    
  
He is asked to swear he will only states the truth and sees a glowing rune on the floor where he stands, a truth spell. He isn’t intending on lying anyway. Then he is asked to continue and relate what happened on their side. “When we arrived to the temple, before we found Matt, we saw that the temple was deserted. We found an exorcist that have been killed and was put hanging by a rope near one of the entrances. He was dead, but still mostly intact. “

He gets interrupt by the attack lawyer. “Mr Roy was this body found when you went to the premise ?” 

“I am afraid not.”

“Did you move the body when you found it ?” The lawyer asks Keith then. 

He’s taken aback. “What ? No ! We were there to find Shiro and Matt. And others if they were still alive.” He presses his lips together. “We heard someone talking inside the temple not long after that and it sounded like … Shiro, but not at the same time. His voice sounded uneven and he wasn’t talking the … same kind of way. We found Matt and I ran after Shiro and that’s it.”

“What happened when you found him ? How did he look ?”

“He was … covered partly in blood. And he looked different. We got talking and I realized it wasn’t him I was talking to, it was another being inside his body. There was an altar in the room he was leaning to and that seemed to fit. It looked like a demon. And then … he attacked me, but he didn’t try to kill me. I mean … Shiro is a way stronger fighter than I am, so he would have succeeded if he really wanted. During the fight, he was able to stop himself and take back control over the demon. As soon as he did, he made sure he couldn’t hurt any of us and the others made a binding spell on him. And since the demon was sealed, he had been nothing but cooperative with you all.” He glares back at the lawyer and council. 

 

He is sent back to the seats and others get to talk like he did. The trial continues for hours and it is taking a toll on everyone. Finally a break is called. Keith stays in the room, but most people takes that time to get out for some fresh air. 

He walks down and get as close to where Shiro is as possible. Of course he can’t come stand next to him exactly and he is under surveillance. “Shiro !”

His friend looks up and his eyes lights up a little when he sees him. God did he look tired and and somewhat … how would someone look when he is poisoned ? He looked terrible and that arm. He hadn’t moved it at all during the trial, but did use his left one a few times. Was … was it dying ? Didn’t they even try to heal him and just let him deteriorate for just 3 days ?!

“Hey Keith. It’s gonna be fine, don’t make that face.”   
  
How was he able to be so cheery even now. Keith wanted to hold him, roll him in a blanket and just cuddle and make everything bad go away. 

Heels on the ground resonates behind him and he turns around. He recognize the woman who’s there next to him. She was on the beach that time. The friend who Shiro talked to … was she here to cheer him on ? Something in her eyes picked his attention. Such determination. She didn’t looked that much older than him, but there was an air about her that just made people step aside to let her pass. It did help that she was wearing the most perfectly fitted suit of blue, white and pink colors in all really good taste and a pencil skirt. She was smiling at the beach, but not today. She looked at him straight in the eyes. “Good day. Your name is Keith right ? I am princess Allura, nice to meet you. I wish it were in better circumstances however.” Her voice trails of. “I need to ask you, is what you said really true ?”

He blinks. They must all know that the stand is made on a truth spell don’t they ? “Of course.”

She nods. “Perfect. Then … come with me.” And she just gets in the ring where Shiro is held. The guards steps in between them so they cannot reach the man. 

“Halt”

“You’ll step aside. I am Princess Allura Altea and I have to speak with this man.”   
  
“I know who you are mam, I’m sorry, but we were told to not let anyone close to the prisoner.”

Allura lifts an eyebrow and crosses her arms looking unimpressed and admittedly intimidating in fact. “Mark, don’t give me that. I am the same rank of your council members, so you’ll let me pass.”

There is a status quo for a moment, but they finally let them pass, but will stay aside close enough to intervene if necessary. 

 

Allura joins her hands together in front of her and looks at Shiro who turns around however he can to look at her. He cannot stand right now so he remains seated. 

“Hello Shiro. I’m a bit late, I am sorry. I heard what happened and came as soon as I could.” Her tone is completely different now. Poised, calm and soft. But not in a way that lets Keith think there is some love there, it’s more a common respect. And he wonders what is their story. He’s not jealous, just curious. 

“Do not worry princess, I didn’t expect you would move earth and sky just because I got in a little trouble. You do not owe me anything.” Shiro tries to keep his tone light, like he is joking a little. To ease the mood. But he looks clearly happy to see her there as well. 

“Don’t be silly, I do. And also I know your value. The order is being silly. And this is not looking well.” She points out to his blackened arm. 

“You worry too much.”

“They are talking about execution Shiro.” She says straight hand. 

“What ?!” Keith couldn’t keep silent anymore. He moves closer and stands next to Shiro’s right, like he wants to protect his hurted side. “The order wants to kill him ?” That will never happen. He will not allow it.  He puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder like to prove his point and does not get to see his reaction, but he can feel him shift under his hand. 

Allura looks up at him, seeing his determination and something seems to click in her mind. A decision. “I have a proposition for you Shiro. Join us.”

“What ?” Keith asks. 

“Join my division and we will make sure to keep you on the field doing what you are aiming to do and also keep you alive from … this. And also this demon before it is too late.” She points at his arm again. He looks at it and put his left hand on his right bicep looking mentally pained, drained. 

“The cadets that found you will have to come too.”

“Huh ? What do you mean ?” Shiro asks this time, surprised. 

“Keith attacked an higher officer and was imprisoned. The other three freed him and they ran away to go and find you and Matt.” 

Shiro does not seem surprised and does not ask anything. “This is not a decision I can make for them. We all need to agree together.” Despite the risks, he is still thinking of others 1st. 

“We will go.”   
  
“Keith … we need to ask the others.” He looks up at him with a serious expression. Closest to scolding him that he ever did, although, there is a softness to it. 

Dammit. Why was he so … fine. “I will go get them.” He leaves to find the others right away. 

Shiro sighs, but smiles a little looking at him go. 

“He thinks really high of you.” Allura comments. 

“Maybe he shouldn’t that much. Look at where I am right now.”

“Don’t say such things. We both believe in you, and we are not alone.” She walks away following where Keith went. 

Shiro looks down on the floor and at his hands. “But is it worth taking all those risks only for one person ? Only for him especially after this… being .. like this ?” He still has the demon in him and it’s spreading, slowly killing him. He is not winning this battle, but he is putting the best fight he can.

Keith … 

He’s going to pull him out of this world he just had brought him too. Could he really do this ? 

 

~*~*~*~  
  


“You want us to quit the order ?!” Hunk asks not sure where this is going. 

“Well not exactly. We are still part of the order, but … independant. We follow another path and some people inside the order will frown upon us, but we are free of our actions and moreover working in a line that peace is the main goal.” Allura explains, always calm. 

“You can take me anywhere that’s for sure beautiful ~ …” 

“Lance !” Pidge hits him behind the knees. 

“They are going to kill Shiro and have us thrown in prison or something.” Keith can’t believe why this is so complicated to get them understand. They have been discussing for the whole break almost and they were still asking questions. They all look at him after his little outburst. 

Allura cuts the silence to explain a little better what he just said. “That is true that this is going to the direction where Shiro will be executed. And as for you, after what you guys did, will most likely be placed under observation or either sent to dangerous missions or up the front so you’ll keep quiet and not make any ruckus. This is how the order operates now … it’s not always been like this, but now things have changed.” 

She seems to get a little more through them.    
  
“I won’t leave my family here and just go.” Pidge comments, decided.

“Wait a minute Pidge. You should accept her offer.” Matt overheard the last part and walks in with them. 

“But Matt.” Pidge complains back. 

“We are going to stay here for now, but I think it’s for the better. Mom and me were talking about it. There is something we want to … check.” He puts a hand to his chin thinking. He does not want to tell out loud in the open like this. Pidge does not seems to agree but, it seems to still be enough for now. Their dad is still missing and it is hard on them. It took everything to convince Pidge to not just run out there to search for him again, but Matt was able to with solid arguments.  

They all look down, a little sad, but at the same time resigned. “We’re going to play in the big grounds now guys.” Hunk mentions, almost telling out loud what everyone is thinking. 

Huh ? Wait, they are accepting ? Keith makes round eyes. 

“Anyway, Keith is going to have us killed if we do something that might affect Shiro’s predicament.” Lance puts his arms behind his head sluggishly. 

Oh really now asshole. 

“And … I don’t want to see him harmed either. Let’s do what we can to save him.” Lance completements.

“....thanks.” He mumbles.

“You’re welcome man. But don’t sell the pelt before the bear is killed.”    
  


~*~*~*~  
  


“......gane….Mister Shirogane !!”   
  
Shiro’s visions clear up where everything went dark there for a moment. Did he fall asleep ? He wouldn’t at a time like this. So was his consciousness slipping away ? 

It didn’t seem like he did anything he couldn’t control at least.

“I hope we are not bothering you ?” 

Oh crap. 

“I’m sorry your honor. Of course not. I’m listening.” He tries his most polite voice and straightens up a little, he slipped a little on his chair and maybe they thought he wasn’t listening anymore or even falling asleep. 

He looks on the side and sees the group is back seated and Allura is not with them. Maybe they did refuse her offer. He would understand why. Keith would come with him if the jury agreed to her offer tho, and just at the thought, is heart feels a little warmer even if he also felt guilty. 

The trial goes on for some time about discussing options and more details. Finally the judgement is pronounced. “We have come to a decision. Takashi Shirogane, stand up.”

He does, even tho he can’t completely, so the guards loosen the chains enough so he can. He stands tall and ready to hear whatever they are going to say. And then all the council stands up looking at him and he knows what this means. Allura was right. They are going to have him killed and disposed of. They did it before in his junior years with another exorcist who they judge went traitor. It was barbaric really. He does not shake or doubt, he stands straight. 

Then comes the sound of the heels on the ground again. He can see the expression on the council change to discontent and confusion. 

Allura steps in the ring behind him and speaks up. “I would like to bring a proposition to the court. Something the order will not be able to refuse.” 

“... and what is that miss Altea ?” One of the council member asks. 

“Our division is in need of a new team. We have been making progress in our research like you have seen in our information we had delivered to you last week.” Seeing she has their attention she goes on, her voice strong and convincing. “Mr Shirogane is the best student you have had in years, he’s broken every records and have been the most well rounded exorcist to came out of the lot in several years. Having him exiled or worse, killed, would be a waste. Let us handle his case. We will keep an eye on him and my section has the back up to take care of the demon that is inside of him.”

“You said you wanted a team, this means that you want more than just him.” Another council member points out. 

“I wish to take the students that found him. Your intentions are to decide on their sentence aft erwards am I right ? You could leave this in my hands, it would solve both our problems at the same time. And of course, I could keep you posted of the results.” She adds, making a good case really. 

 

There is a deliberation and then the 4 teens are called to the front as well. Keith steps in on the right side of Shiro, Lance next to Keith, Pidge comes to his left with Hunk. Allura steps in front of them.

“I am sorry to say councillors, but you do not have much options here. We are taking them.”

“That’s ok Ms Altea, they are starting today no longer part of the order, afranchised. You will no longer be welcome on these grounds. We will not seek fight with you, but do not expect help or  pardon from us.”

Looking at them all together like this, he might not know them all well, but Shiro still feels like a connection. There is something that suddenly feels so right, that this is where they all belong, that for the first time in what seems so long, the ground seems stable under his feet. He lift his head at the council. 

“This is where you might be wrong. We will change things, just you wait.” 

There is a silence in the room. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Everything is turning, his vision is getting blurry and dark. His sense going numb. They are being moved in a caravan or something because the ground is shaking underneath them and he can see the background moving. 

He feels warmth on his side and looking he sees Keith is helping him staying stably seated. He  can hear his voice asking Allura what is going on. Panicking and asking why … why something. He can’t understand properly. He is getting worse suddenly now, he can feel it. He wanted to answer he was going to be ok. That it was just because they were out of the city ground. The protective spells that were there helped contain demon powers under control a little. But now they were getting in the open. 

Allura spoke to him. “Shiro hold on, we are going to be there soon. Keith, continue talking to him.” And she goes one talking with the others, they will try doing a spell to help the situation. 

Keith straightens him against his chest, putting Shiro’s head leaning against his shoulder. His forehead touches the other man’s neck. 

Keith smells nice … 

“Stay with me Shiro. Please... Just a little longer.” His voice sounds warm, peaceful. Shiro feels like touching him, taking his hand perhaps or touch his face softly, but he can’t move his right arm. “...stay focussed … on me ?” He sounds… nervous ? 

Oh Keith … 

The possessed man lift his chin, his nose touching the neck now and he murmurs an answer. “I’m here … I’ll stay with you, always …” He can feel himself blush. What is he saying ? He’s becoming delirious. 

He just prays he won’t get to hurt anyone. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

They come in the building Allura brought them rushing and bring Shiro, him and Hunk, as he is barely able to stand up. A man comes to meet them. 

“Oh welcome back Princess, you … oh. We got visitors.” He hears the voice of a middle aged man that sounds familiar.   


“No time for that Coran. We need this man in the stabilizing room right away. And … bring in Slav.”

“Are you sure ?”

“Hurry !”

“Right, of course princess.” He runs out. 

 

Allura have them follow her and he can hear Lance react to what he sees, but there is no time for being wowed by decors right now. So he just follows right away. They get in a room where there is a magic circle engraved on the ground and a bed in the middle. They put Shiro down on the bed and Allura asks them to step back. Once they are away, she starts chanting something and the circle lights out. Glowing look-alike fireflies come through the room from the floor and the air starts to feel a little different. 

Looking at him, Shiro looks to be resting right now and relax. Which is amazing in itself. 

Once all is done, she drags them out. Keith by the shoulder since he does not want to leave.    
  
  


When they are all outside ...

“...thanks. What now tho ?” Keith is stressed fidgeting. 

She crosses her arms and ponders. “A few of our experts will examine him. The circle you just saw should stop the process he is going through for some time. But … until we figure out exactly what it is, I can’t let you see him again. Especially you Keith.” 

“What ?! Why ?” He’s quickly agitated, fury climbing in his lungs. 

She shows a sorry expression on her delicate face. “I’m sorry Keith, but … demons prey on humans feeling. That’s how they eat. Some are not that bad, but some others … will use people weaknesses, fears, obsessions. It seems like you two are … close. So it would be safer for you, but moreover for him to not have the demon use that to hurt him more.” 

He doesn’t like it, but she is making sense. He clenches his fists. 

…………

 

Ok.

“Fine. But tell us what happens with him.” He’s sulking clearly, but nobody calls him on that. 

 

~*~*~*~   
  


A few days passed and experts are still looking at Shiro. Keith is sticking close, but not entering the room. He is seated on a bench nearby with the room in view and check every entry and exits. He even forgets to eat some times so the group members comes at relay to make sure he is alright and getting some food and some rest. 

Allura gets out of the room on the 5th day looking unsure. She lifts her gaze to him frowning and decides she needs to be honest. “Keith ?”

He blinks and gets up quickly. “Yeah ?” He’s being hopeful which makes things worse according to her expression. 

“Come with me for a moment please.” He agrees reluctantly and they go walking. 

She doesn’t speak up for a while and as he is about to get impatient she finally says something. “I have both good and bad news I am afraid. Our best experts looked at Shiro and it seems like the demon has merged with him on a symbiotic level. Which means we cannot remove it if we are to keep shiro alive.” She looks at him “That said, for now the demon has taken residence in his right arm because Shiro has been able to push him back, until now. But… this has taken its toll on his body as you have seen. His arm is not black only because it is possessed. … the limb died. And it is eating at him. We need to remove it before it poisons him even further.” She seems really sad with this news as well. 

 

The sound seems to fade away all of a sudden. “You need to what ?! Wait … you mean that you want to cut off his arm ?” He is horrified and angry under shock from the news. 

“No Keith, you don’t understand. It is eating at him as we speak. It’s like having a gangreen. It will kill him if we don’t. There is no healing spell that will bring this back.”

“... you just said you can’t move the demon away from him. If you take off his arm, it will kill him either way no ?”

She eases up seeing he is considering at least hearing her. “Normally it would yes. But this is not the 1st time we deal with someone that is possessed. We are going to transfer de demon temporarily to something in contact with Shiro, like a necklace or something and then make it more permanent in one way, but in a way that will not endanger his body nor make him have to fight for control so much.”

He looks on the ground. It … it would be alright. It was better then Shiro dying right ? But … he could … he could never…

“You don’t have to make the choice for him Keith. I already talked to him and they are moving him to start the operation right now.”

“They are what ?! Why didn’t you tell me ?” Why wouldn’t they let him see him before … see him one last time before … in case … ok no. NO. Shiro would make it. This wasn’t the end. He would be there for him after this. And wait for him until then. 

He clenches his fists. 

Then looks at her. “Save him.” His gaze on fire. 

She nods, as determined as him for this to not go south more than what it already had. 

 

~*~*~*~   
  


Shiro wakes up in the room, his head a mess. He lets out a sigh and then looks around. He sees he is alone in the room where they had kept him at Allura’s place. The circle still alight, so the demon would keep being under control as much as possible. He tries to sit up, but slips. Shit, what’s wrong with his right arm ?

He looks and then what he sees freezes him… his right arm has been completely remove, leaving only a stump now. An empty space. 

He’s suddenly hyperventilating, his vision blurring again. He hears noises in the room, but barely, his panic just climbing. A silhouette shows in front of him and runs to him. “Shiro !”   
Keith ?

No, he is hallucinating. Right now it is not a good thing if they see each other. He is too risky for Keith. And those feelings … he needed to forget them, learn to beat the demon 1st and … not be a bother to keith. Especially since he dragged him to leave the order. All this for his weakness. 

  
  


“Shiro, I’m here. It’s ok. Take a deep breath. Follow my breath. Come on.” Keith’s voice is sweet to his ears. And he follows his guidance, he finally starts to calm down after a moment. His breath evening out. 

“Keith …” His own voice comes out oarse, weird and uneven. 

But keith still smiles to him. “Yeah .. I’m here.”

“How ? I thought Allura made sure we wouldn’t … that it .. wasn’t a good idea.”

“You know me and orders.”

He sighs smiling. He was right. But why did he felt so exposed right now ? He felt weak and Keith was seeing this. Seeing him without his arm. And Keith … he was staring at his missing arm with a sadness in his eyes. Oh no. He reaches with his left hand to Keith’s face. “Hey Keith ?”

“Hum ?”

“Nothing that happened is your fault. You saved me. And this arm … it is because the order left me rot for 3 days without medical attention. Alright ? Don’t be sad … I will be fine.”

“But .. they took your arm … “ his friend sounded desperate now and oh so sad. His voice cracking. 

Not letting go he smiles, even if weakly. “It’s ok. I’m still here and alive Keith because of it.” He still felt sad about the loss of course, but he would deal with it. He wasn’t lying to Keith. But he didn’t need to worry him more by crying about it. He would endure and comes stronger for it. 

He leans his forehead against Keith’s and closes his eyes still smiling. 

“Shiro ?”

They hear a click at the door and both jumps. When Shiro looks to Keith to say something, he sees he isn’t there anymore. Ran away fast huh ? Shiro smiles. 

“I see you’re in a good mood.” Allura enters the room and looks suspicious. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Did it work ?” Pidge gets out of a corner as he passes by. 

“Yeah … thanks.”

“Nan it’s nothing. How … how was he ?”

Keith looks down. “He’s alright. It’s just …”

“You know he doesn’t think it’s your fault. You did all you could and you saved him.” Pidge was being compatissant and even if it hurted a little, it was welcomed. Keith felt irritated, but he didn’t know why. He needed some fresh air. So he just walked toward the outside. Pidge decides to leave him be and give him some space. 

 

When he gets outside, he is faced with a large forest. The building they have been brought to looks like some sort of manor that belongs to a rich family or some sort of institute. It looks totally normal for the small part he could see except that room where they had kept Shiro so far. Walking around the ground, he sees a few people in the premise. Nobody is wearing the exorcists uniform that’s for sure. On the contrary, they all seem to be wearing something that looks more like a military uniform, like black ops or something. 

He sees people training at the other end of the court, running through a parkour and through the woods in jogging clothes and some superior calling at them orders like to go faster or harder. Maybe he should do just that. Shiro will need some time to heal and he will be part of this new group now. He should be ready. Plus not doing anything would drive him crazy. 

He goes talk to the trainer and will join the units for the day.    
  
  


**6 months later…**

It’s been a long time now. Since Shiro had his arm removed, he had taken some time to heal and as soon as he was up and walking again, Allura’s organisation had decided he needed to get the demon in control as soon as possible. To do so, he was sent somewhere where they had contacts with the demon world in this reality, but on neutral territory. There was apparently people who could help him there. Keith was angry that he didn’t get to see him before he left. He got one message at one point tho from him. Shiro said he was sorry about leaving so fast, that he would have liked to see him before leaving if he could have, but it was too risky to see anyone he knew until he got the demon under control. He gave some little news and asked about how he was going from time to time at that point. 

Keith hadn’t known what to answer really. So he told him they were training. They were getting to know everything they needed to be able to be on the field soon. That it was really different than the order’s school, but that it was ok. He learned better with practice. He told him to come back safe. 

He wishes he could have told him to come back fast. But it would have been unfair. So he would just wait for him, as long as it takes and make the most of the time he had to become the best unit to be in his team. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

One morning, a caravan arrives at the manor with multiple soldiers in it, including him. Shiro had barely seen the place when he was brought in a few months before in Keith’s arms … he was wondering how he was doing. How much this place would have changed him. 

He himself had changed a lot, both physically and mentally he felt. His hair had turned white in the front due to the shock he went through since that day. They had to cut his arm while he was conscious to make sure the demon would not just take the control of his body, better not tell this story to anyone tho. And yeah … the arm was different now. Where he went for the past few months they were able to make receptacles that were sturdy enough for demons to stay and live in their, but also in a symbiotic way that would let them both live properly. He had a right arm again, a prosthetic, but so advanced that he could feel through it like it was his normal arm, even more actually if it were to be spoken about the sensitivity. The one they had given him here needed a replacement after a week because of all the fights, it broke right away. But the new one was made of a specific metal mix and really resistant. A weapon really. All silver colored except from a few sections that were black like his 4 fingers and where his arm bends and his elbow. He had gotten a few scars from the fights when he got possessed or when the demon tried to fight him one last time when they severed his arm, mostly on his chest and on his arm. 

All those months away have been doing field jobs, getting back to his senses, getting used to his new arm, getting in balance with his own powers with the demon flowing through him now. He had managed to find a way to still do purifications, but it hadn’t been easy. 

Or maybe it was just working alongside that pain on the ass guy named Slav that didn’t help. He couldn’t know anymore. One thing for sure, if he could never be in the same room of this infuriating spirit of predictions, he would be in heaven. He was the one who had helped build his arm and had offered to make a second one should he wanted to get double the stronger and cut off the left one as well. 

He snarls just thinking about it. 

Time to see the others. To … see him … ? 

He walks through the front door and gets welcomed by Allura and Coran right away. They look a bit surprised upon seeing him. Guess he did put on some more muscles in addition to the other changes, so he must look a little different to them compared to how in bad shape he was when they had him in hands. Oh right, and the hair. 

‘Welcome back Shiro.” She says warmly as she approaches. “You should have told us you were coming back, I would have told the others.”

He shakes his head. “We didn’t get the time to do that. There is a situation. We had to come back as quick as we could.”

“We ?” Coran asks as he slips out to see who’s there and there is a whole group of special cases like he is that came along; A spirit woman named Lima and an half-spirit and half-demon named Rollo. Slav. Yeah, no need to say more. And a few other humans that went on the front with them for a while.

Shiro doesn’t wait for them to figure it out, he believes they will do fine on their own. Either way he leaves them to it.    
  
“Shiro ?” She arks an eyebrow, then sighs with an annoyed face. “Ok we’re going to take care of it. Thanks Allura. Hey you’re welcome Shiro. Nice to see you.” She grumbles. 

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

Keith is running outside. He’s been getting used to the jogging to get a better cardio by now. He finishes his parkour and just walks to the manor to get changed. He promised Pidge he would help him with something. If he goes fast enough, he will still have some time to go spar with the drones before turning it for the night after that.

There is someone standing in the way he’s going that he does … he DOES recognize. Wait…

“Shiro ?!” His eyes widen, his heart racing. He can’t help but smile wide and runs towards him faster. He slows down when he gets a better sight of him.

“K...keith ?!” Shiro blushes a little bit seeing him, for some reason. But he’s more focussed on him then guess the reason. Was Shiro so broad chested before ? Or his shoulders so large and sculpted ? It didn’t help that he was wearing a tight shift with a high collar right now that didn’t leave much for imagination, nor those pants … His friend never have been scrawny, but he was wondering what they fed them over at the front lines. Wow … those pecs … and he was hard just thinking about how his back must look like now. Shiro had gained a little age on his face somehow, his gaze was more keen, his eyes gave him a more mature vibe. Of course he wasn’t that much older then him, but ... that sent thrills down his spine. He also had white hair now, when did that happen ? Not that he minded. This gave the man this look like what they called a silver fox, right ? Shiro was still too young for that nickname, but he would be damned if he wasn’t willing to call him Daddy if that was his kink. 

“What happened in 6 months ? … you … you changed a lot.” Shiro was smiling a bit awkwardly. Was his voice cracking ? Nan, that must have been his imagination. And why was HE asking this. His friend was the one who changed so much. He was already good looking before, but now damn. 

Keith puts his hands in his pockets. “You’re one to talk, old man.” He grins. 

Shiro furrows his brow, not annoyed, but ... pouty ? That was new. And cute. “Should have I dyed them. It looks that bad ?” He looks up to his fringe. 

Keith shakes his head. “Nan. Looks fine to me.” He gets closer and knocks with the back of his knuckles on the other man’s shoulder. 

The smile he gets for that makes him freeze. Time could stop there and he would be happy. 

“Wanna go for a walk … ?” Shiro suggests. 

Keith nods eagerly. “Yes ! Sure … I mean. Yeah, I’m done for today.” He push his hair back behind his ear on the right side. “So .. how … how did it go ?” He dares to ask. 

“It wasn’t hell … but it wasn’t peaceful either to be frank. We had a lot of fighting everyday. Cases where we couldn’t save … we couldn’t save everyone. But we found ways to start treaties in a few places or at least sturdy the defenses by the portals to the other plane.” He bends his arm saying this.

“Does it hurt ?” 

“Not anymore.Now it’s actually pretty much the same as before. But not at the same time. Stronger of course, but real enough that I can almost forget sometimes.” He smiles a little, but Keith does not seem convinced. 

“What do you mean ?” 

He shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. Old men stuff I guess.” He smirks. “And it keeps him in check. That is what matters.”

“Oh …”

“Hey keith ?”

“Yeah ?”   
  
“About that day … I wanted to tell you. I’m sorry that happened.” He looks down and presses his lips together. “But I’m glad it was you.”    
  
“Huh ?” Keith blinks, looking at him confused. 

“I wouldn’t have more faith in someone else to get me out from there alive. Although, I’m sorry that I don’t get to remember any of it even now…”And he is sad about that. He attacked him, he doesn’t get to go around not remembering what he did. 

“That’s ok. You don’t have to. You’re here with us and that is what matters.” Keith’s voice comes soft and sweet. And frankly, it makes him feel warmer. 

Shiro smiles a little sadly. 

 

They get called over at that point by Lance and Hunk who spots them. 

 

~*~ *~ *~

 

They spend the evening together, everyone talking over nice food made by Hunk. They talk about the front near the portals and Shiro explains the situation at the front. Things are brittle, but they have reached a calm spot for now with the temporary treaty. That’s why they are back. They need to go talk to the order. But he knows he can’t be the one bringing the message. Allura will take this task as the head of this wing. 

Later on, after they have said their goodnights, he had checked Keith leaving just a little too long and was kicking himself for it. He reaches the quarters they have given him since he will be staying at the manor from now on. Good thing he was alone because he couldn’t stop thinking about him. How did 6 months made him grow so much ? Not in terms of height per say, that was normal and Keith was still a lot smaller than him, but he was broader and clearly stronger than what he was before. His hands looked strong and his arms as well. His hair were a bit longer, he was never gonna cut them did he ? Not that he minded at all … longer hair looked good on him. Yeah better keep more in this line of thoughts. The hair, nothing too weird or … gawd was he still a teenager ?! Getting a boner by thinking about his friend’s strong hands and broader chest, seriously … of his thighs as well. 

Oh god brain please do shut up, thank you. 

He squints his eyes shut and massages his nose bridge between two fingers. He lets out a very loud sigh. What should he do now ? A cold shower was out of the question. He didn’t have his own bathroom, so he would have to get out and walk up to there. The last thing he would like is to meet someone looking like this. And his brain was not the kind to let him rest easily. It’s not like he could work right now to think of something else really. Dammit. 

He looked at the bed from the corner of his eyes… and sighs again. 

 

Laying on his bed after taking his clothes off, he takes himself in hand slowly. “Fuck !” He whispers, feeling pathetic, but soon gives in. Nobody had to know, only him would. Massaging his length thoroughly in his right hand, he was already letting out some precum. It had been a long while and his body was just reacting so strongly right now for some reason. He felt a tension in his tights and spreads his legs unconsciously in response. 

Thinking of him.

Keith kissing him softly, warmly… 

Who was he kidding... licking the back of his teeth and eating each other tongues passionately in no time after touching each other. The young man biting on his neck as he grab his hips strongly in hands, rocking on him, their cock sliding against each other. The young man would spread him, work him open, prepare Shiro for him. And Shiro would more than gladly let him. 

It wasn’t much, but using some precum to lube his hand at least a little, he slides in a finger, opening himself up, building up the sensations. He had to press his lips hard against each other when he did. He was way too sensitive there. It was only one finger. When he slid the second one in, he lets out a gasp, thought of Keith sliding inside him, not rocking his hips yet, just pushing in slowly. And that was enough to push him over the edge. He came with his best friend in mind, teasing grin on his lips while rocking his cock inside him. 

He had made such a mess on his chest, it was rippling on his skin, but he doesn’t wait long. He is still panting when he gets up and cleans himself with a cloth he had in his stuff. He would wash it in the morning. Better get sleeping before he gets thinking too much about all this and feels even worse. 

 

The next morning he’s groggy, but still gets up before everyone and go through his morning routine plus some extra washing.

He joins the others for breakfast when he hears them being loud in the dining hall. The four of them are argumenting about something. Keith is answering back to Lance angrily, scolding but when he sees Shiro, he blinks then smiles a little calming down almost instantly. 

“Hey.” He feels awkward with the night before and it might be showing a little because Keith looks wondering what’s wrong.

He puts a hand to his friend’s shoulder as he sits down. “Sleeping somewhere new always takes some time getting used to the sounds of the place.” The manor is old, it wasn’t too far fetched as an excuse. And Keith seems to buy it. Good. It’s a lie, in part,  but he can’t work up the courage to admit all this yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story development. I know it was a lot in one go maybe. But Shiro got his robotic arm now and the black and white hair that we love =D (ok maybe I'm just really fan of this look). He has yet to get the scar, but that is coming soon, just you wait. 
> 
> Oh and also, hey a little smut for the thirsty people out there ... maybe ? More coming, and not solos. But this was an interesting 1st try, never did that before. And poor pining Shiro, he will get through this, promise.


	6. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions of Voltron ?!
> 
> And Keith gets jealous ... but learn some good news.

Shiro’s been back for a few days already and has assumed leadership over their small tactic team easily. He was like the missing check piece they needed to bring them working together properly. He had said otherwise. That he didn’t want to take Keith’s proper place. But the young man had told him he wasn’t their leader, this is not what this team needed. What needed was HIM. And he had listened, for now. 

They are driving to their first mission now, he is driving with Shiro seated in front with him and is looking through paperwork. “Ok team listen.” His voice always seemed to catch their attention without effort, Keith loves that. “You ok to listen while driving Keith ?” Keith heart flutters at his tone when he talks to him, a little softer than to any of the others.

“Yeah, sure. Go on.” 

“This one is supposed to be easy, but never take a job lightly alright ? We’re not in the small grounds of the order anymore, so they will not send us to do errands.” Once he is sure he got their serious mindset, he continues on. “We’re going to a village we have detected unstable energy flux in the last month after getting a report from the locals that they were hearing strange noises in the forest nearby. We are to investigate what is producing this energy and if possible bring samples for the tech team.”

“Sounds like an errand to me, no?” Lance not convinced.

“Not if I trust these readings…” he gives the papers in question to Pidge and Hunk.

“Wait a second. Are these for real ?” Hunk exclaims.

“Those are off the charts ! What do they think it is ?” Pidge starts comparing with data he has on his computer right away to try and find similarities with the archives.

“Precisely why they are sending a team.”

“Why send us ?” Keith asks. 

Shiro looks at him. “hmm ?”

“We’re the new team, why are they relying on us for something that big ?” He explains.

“Because I took the job for us.” They seem surprised at that. “Our team is well balanced in every fields necessary for this mission plus I don’t think anyone in the section has any insights as high as what we will be able to do. Not for what I know from you all and what I heard. ”

Wait, did he asked news about them while he was gone ? That was … kind of sweet. 

The pep talk seemed to work because the others seemed ready for action. 

They get to the place a few hours later. They wake up the others who had fallen asleep along the way and they all gear up. The team leaves the truck somewhere discreet and go on foot. When they get to the village, people look at them funny and whispers wondering who they are and all. One man in his 50s comes to them at one point, people let him pass so he must be the one in charge. Shiro steps forward as well. 

“We’re here because someone from your village requested assistance about a matter with the woods. No need for fear, we’re not here to harm any of you. My name is Shiro and this is Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Our unit is here to help.” People looks at each other, but some seem to ease up a little at least. 

“My people thank you for coming. What you have heard is true. We have been hearing strange noises from the woods, but didn’t found the source. Some of us have seen things … you wouldn’t believe as well.” The man explains. And looking at it, some of them look away with fears in their eyes when he tells them that.

“Oh trust us, we’ve seen things you don’t want to see.” Lance points himself out with his thumb acting all tough with a grin.

Hunk seems to find it cool, but Keith rolls eyes.

“Ok, bring everyone that saw something here and we will take their testimony. For what your reports mentioned, things have been happening only at night, so we still got a few hours.” Shiro instructs them, his voice reassuring.

Here they go. Listening to people … that wasn’t the best part for him, but it had to be done. And their leader had a point, they were doing this to help people, so they had to be in contact with them at least a little. They get to hear all sorts to story that are more over the top than the other. All of them try to keep a straight face, but even Shiro fails at some of them. Pidge has something registering the testimony on his PC for the archives, but this will have to be triaged. Once he notices the sun is going down, Keith signals them. They all excuses themselves and pick up their stuff and walk for the woods.

“Have everyone stay inside and lock their doors and windows. Do not go out. We will come to you when we have found out what is going on. Also, refrain from going to the woods even during the day for now.” 

Shiro makes sure they listened and signals them that it’s a go. 

They put on their com and walk to the wood. Following Shiro’s order, he takes the direction on his right and they spread on a large net, each with 2 others always in a line of sigh, they check the perimeter. Lance is really slow tho and it’s getting on his nerves. “Really Lance ? Stay on your line ! We’re not covering enough like that.”

“Ah shut, you’re the one in my line.”

“No I’m not. You suppose to go to the right. Over there.” Keith points out where Lance should actually be by now.   
  
“How am I supposed to be this awesome sharpshooter if I’m on the front huh ?”

“Heck, don’t you understand how a W is made ??” Although he agree, he prefered being the one in the first line when he could.

“Ok boys, that’s enough. Focus.” Shiro talks on the com shutting them both up. They glare at each other and Keith steps forward, leaving Lance in his trail and bending the formation slightly.   
  
They didn’t find anything and it’s been a long time. The night has fallen now and they have come back a bit more towards the village. They have settled somewhere with an open view and are trying to scan the area for anomalies with Hunk’s scanning device. While they do that, Keith is walking around their spot, checking for anything suspicious. Shiro was doing the same the opposite way and Keith sees him a little further than their perimeter. What is he doing ? 

“Hey, Keith … come here. You gotta see this” - Whispered his team chief under his breath, his voice sounding almost husky like this.   

Keith sighs wondering what he wants, but as he looks at the tall man, he saw a smile drawn on his face and couldn’t object anymore. Curious, he steps closer to see what Shiro was looking at in this dark night. They had to be quick or they could be in trouble with the mission, so this had to be good. Finally seeing what the other man wanted him to see, he crooks an eyebrow, smiling in disbelief. 

‘Really ?’ Keith asks him, but Shiro is beaming like a kid who just got a box of chocolate as a gift. 

There was small lights coming from the ground and around the bushes. Fireflies. They actually looked a bit like stars in the night since there were so many moving around slowly. And he just knew that’s why his friend have been so thrilled to show him. 

“You know that if you look at the sky you’ll see real stars ?” Keith crooks an eyebrow, teasing. 

“We’re too close to the town, the lights are hiding them in part. And besides … it’s like we’re walking through the sky like this.” He is grinning and walks through them. Like this, he looks like a normal guy if you didn’t put too much attention to the metal arm. He isn’t one to take it easy ever, so it is nice to see him smile almost like a kid once in a while. Especially now. They hadn’t been back all together for that long yet, but he could see Shiro wasn’t one to smile a lot anymore. He was always working, rarely taking it easy. He smile lighter with him tho, that he noticed. He seemed to enjoy his company and it made him feel special in a stupid nice way. 

They hear some cracking fast in the woods which interrupts their conversation immediately. They turn around, Keith a dagger in hand, Shiro calls the others on the com. “Guys, we got something, north east of camp. We’re 2 minutes away.”  

Their eyes meet, and they understand the intentions of the other without talking. Keith moves to the front and stands guard, Shiro looks at the back quickly to check how fast are the others moving to meet them and he follows him. Once he is just behind him, Shiro touches his shoulder to signal him to move more forward so he does. They’re both more nimble then the others so they move fast in no time and gets to where the sound was few seconds ago. 

There is a strange light coming from a hole in the ground they reach.

While waiting, they try to analyse what it might be, but doesn’t get any clue sadly. The others meets up with them and are as surprised as they are. Maybe Pidge would have an idea. They take all a moment, and nope, nothing. So they will go down there. Keith slides in first without asking. The fall is rough, but he lends on a mattress of moss and dirt, so it’s not too bad. Shiro follows a second after and then the others. They spread in a circle and go around the room. “Clear. I think it’s clear. Is it clear on everyone’s side ?”

“Yeah Hunk, nothing’s here …” Pidge sounds a bit discouraged. 

The glows comes from farther so they walk along the path. 

Keith keeps being on his guards, but looks surprised at what he sees on the wall. There are drawings that looks like they were carved on the rocky walls with a knife. They seem to be representations of … big cats, lions maybe ? Who would just do these in the middle of nowhere like this ? 

They get to the room where the light is coming from and it seems to come from the floor. They step on it and check what it is. Pidge touches the ground with his hand and suddenly, the floor is gone. 

 

Huh ?

  
And they fallllll … for what seems a long time. They end up on the ground hard and rolling all over each other in a dog pile. 

“Ooow … “ - Lance

“Everyone alive ?” - Hunk

“Somewhat.” - Keith   
  
“What happened ? Pidge ?” - Shiro

“Why the hell would I know ?!” - Pidge

They get back up and lights up towards the wall. There are some runes engraved there too, but they seem more intricate in their details.  

 

"Those look like ...is it possible ?" Shiro is looking at the glyphs now. "These looks like the ancien writtings about the lions of Voltron." He sounds impressed by his tone of voice and surprised.   
  
"Voltron ? The lions ?" Lance asks.   
  
"Have you never read anything from our history at the order ?!" Pidge wacks him behind the head.   
  
The lions of Voltron were according to legends guardians that were given to the order to help them protect earth and the planes. There were representation of them a little everywhere in the school grounds with sculptures and engravings. Things you could most often missed if you didn't pay attention. Keith has heard of them but he thought it was only a representation of either 5 legendary heroes or a fable. But the way Shiro was talking about it now, it might be more than just  that ? The man dreamed of travelling and discovering but he was following facts not just some fantasies, so this meant certainly something.    
  
They kept following the corridors while Pidge was explaining the basics to Lance that Keith already knew. So he was more or less listening. His attention is caught by a glint at the end of the small tunnel. As soon as he steps at the end, a clicking sound is heard and torches starts lighting up around the room.    
  
"Huh." Oups, he was being prudent, but maybe it have not been enough.    
  
They were in a round room with 5 obelisks with one lion engraved on each. Each looked a little different and for some reason...he was feeling like one in particular was calling him. Pulsating at the same time of his heart.   
  
They all seemed to feel it as they each moved unconsciously near one of them.    
  
Time froze, the dust stopping in the air. And then images flash before their eyes. Images of 5 giant lions made of star dusts of each a different color. They were walking the earth among humans, spirits and demons alike. Some of those images were from a long time ago, but rapidly showed time passing up to their time. The last image he was able to see is one of a burning red lion looking right into him. And the everything comes back to normal.    
  
"Woah ! Have you seen that ?!" Lance exclaims.   
  
"Voltron is the 5 lions ! They were sent to make the spirits and human live together. To defend people." Hunk mind blown.

“Voltron is a weapon and people are going to look for it if this is where it lies.” Their leader was right. The order would use it to destroy demons and control the supernatural activities with taking the time to check if they are benevolent or not. There is a weighted silence among them. “We cannot let that happen.”

“What should we do Shiro ?” Keith asks him although he has a feeling he knows what his friend is going to say. 

They all look at him. Shiro thinks for a moment, then look up at them, determined and confident. “Let’s take them if we can. This way they won’t fall in bad hands.”

They nod. 

Each turn around toward a different lion and walk to them. He feels someone looking at him so Keith looks back behind him. Shiro is a few steps behind the others. Did he want to ask him something before they went on ? Must have been his imagination because he leaves for the black lion’s obelisk. 

He presses his lips together and go to the lion. Up close he realises that the rock is placed before a doorway in the wall that you couldn’t see from afar. So he slide in the passage behind it in a small corridor almost too small even for him. Hopefully Shiro and Hunk will not have the same problem… 

On the other side, he reaches a small room with a fire in the middle on a small pedestal. 

A voice comes to his head. “Welcome child.” He looks around and sees no one. “We have chosen you and your friends to give our blessings. Each of you will have an important role to fulfill. You, red, as the right arm of Voltron. Blue the right leg, Yellow as the left leg, green as the left arm and black as the head. If you are worthy, I shall fight alongside you.” There was a tensed toned coming from the celestial being. Like he didn’t want to bless him. Had he done something wrong already ? 

Keith could glimpse from the corner of his eyes a shadow moving and there was suddenly something on him. He still had his knife in hand and blocked the attack. There were a few shadow like creature attacking him in no time. He was able to fend them off but for how long ?

He heard suddenly a cry of pain coming from another room. “Lance ? Shit!” He had to break free and go help the others. This was a mistake. And then he saw the fire. It was burning brighter even now. 

The lion had said he was to be the right hand. 

Without thinking he launches himself at the blaze, switch his knife to his left hand and plunge his right hand right in the fire directly, trying to grab whatever was in its center.

Sparks and flame exploded and surrounded his hand and arm suddenly, of course, not right hand but right arm… It started hurting like hell, the flame burning him through the core, blinding him in pain. He needed to stay conscious dammit...

  
  


~*~*~*~

 

It’s raining outside smoothly in this summer time. Allura is seated in her favorite chair by the window of her living room while she sips on some rose tea. 

Coran comes in, his steps light like usual, but she can still feel his presence. “I am sorry to bother you princess, but there is some intriguing matter happening.” 

She puts her cup down and put a bookmark on the page of the book she was reading. “What is it Coran ?” She turns around to face him. 

“It’s the lions. They seem to have awaken.” He does not sounds sure, but he wouldn’t say that without a good reason. “The beacons are lit.”

The cup rattles on its plate when she knocks the table slightly as she stands up really fast at this news. “They are ?!” Her surprised expression, turns to smiling glee. “Oh Coran, this is marvelous news !” She runs towards the door and down to the basement. In the middle of the library is a maquette with 5 pillars in a circle around a 6th one. The 5 are lighted. 1 yellow, 1 green, 1 blue, 1 red and 1 purple. The one in the middle remaining off. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Keith bites down his cry and endures. It takes far too long but finally he can feel the pain dim down. The lion’s voice comes to him again, not soothing, but letting him know that he passed the 1st trial and that he should make sure to remain worthy of him. 

“For now, your team needs you.” Is all the red lion adds on. 

He opens his eyes with a gasp. It feels like getting out of a really bad dream. But at the same time, he feels invigorated. Like fire is going through his veins. There is nothing in the room anymore but that numbing feeling of past pain in his arm is still there. When he looks at it, he can see marks ……….. A tattoo. I big red tattoo is covering his right arm. 

Ok, no time for this. 

Keith goes running back to the middle room. He heard Lance yell before he nearly blacked out. Did it mean they went through the same ? When he gets to the room, Pidge is seated on the ground and Hunk looking patiently at his left arm which is covered in a green tattoo, like he’s trying to calm him down. Pidge seems to be having a nervous attack, but seems fine aside from that. Hunk has his pants rolled up on his left leg showing a yellow tattoo over his dark skin. 

So green for left arm, yellow for left leg, red for right arm he had said … Lance comes out in the middle, walking funny, his right leg seemingly hurt. Blue for the right leg … and black for the head ! Oh no … Shiro !

He goes running towards where Shiro went but is stopped in the passage as he sees someone coming out. “Shiro ? Can you hear me ? Shiro !”

The answer comes out on the com very low. “...eith. Keith ! Yeah … I’m ok. I’m coming to you guys. Just .. give me a second.” He sounds out of breath completely and weak. 

The taller man eventually get out of the corridor, to which he needs to walk from the side, all the passages were the same after all. His friend is white like a ghost from the pain he just went through as well. But Keith doesn’t see any tattoo on his face or neck since Shiro wears an high collar shirt with short sleeves today. So if there is anything on his upper body, he wouldn’t see. They stop in front of each other, assessing the state of the other. When he sees his tattoo, Shiro seems confused, but also seems to puzzle together something. He must have heard the same thing as him. “Are you okay ?” He just ask, his voice slightly worried. 

Keith nods. Shiro eases up a little at that and they both walk to the others. Shiro’s eyes widen at seeing his team. 

“So all of you guys got one to huh ?” Lance asks. 

“Why did it hurt so much ?” Hunk follows. 

“Wait, Shiro doesn’t have one.” Lance retracting what he just said by looking at their leader. 

“Good question, I don’t know … but something did hurt … a lot.” He tries not to show how bad it went, but they all know, so no need to hide it really. He goes sit down on a rock nearby. “Keith ?”

He blinks “Huh ??” 

“Do you mind huh … checking ?” Shiro seems uneasy, but still wants to know. 

“Oh, sure.” His own pulse accelerating a little. He goes behind the taller man. Now that he was seated, it was easier to check, that was true. “Do you want a picture to see it ?” 

Shiro smiles and sigh at the same time. “Nan I’m good. I trust your judgement.”

Keith shakes his head to himself and pulls Shiro’s collar a little on the side and sees nothing. Looking in the back he start seeing a black tattoo peek out in part of his neck. And it goes down. He pull a little more and doesn’t see the end of the thing. “It might be covering your back … but you got one to.” Without thinking he continues around. When in front of him he does the same and check. “No …. Nothing on this side ……….” He says still focussed on the task and he just get a good sight in heaven, of his … chiseled pecs. Gawd now he loses his concentration and just wants to grab them, bite them … 

“Keith ?” Shiro is looking up at him curious, not in the least seeing his thirst. He started blushing a little however and it is a very amazing view as he is lower than him right now. 

Keith let’s go of the shirt. “Yeah, nope. You have a big tattoo like us on your back, but not all around. 

Shiro looks down, so he can’t see his reaction except that his ears gets redder. “The head huh … the black lion said that we were each a part of Voltron now and this is how it shows. That these will give us the power we need to help all those souls.” He stands up again at this point, getting so near Keith that it is awkward for both of them for a second there. 

“Oh, huh … sorry” Shiro moves aside flustered a bit. He coughs and regain his composure right away. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Looking around now, the place seems like a temple that fell asleep again now and that the marks are disappearing from the wall like they were never there. They decide to walk out at this point. Not an easy task, but they do manage to climb up somehow by lifting each other.

When Keith gets out of the hole, he finds the forest is more lit. Has the day already arrived ? No… hmm that was strange. He could feel lives around them but nothing supernatural except them. He was able to tell because they seem to be the one feeling like they were. He couldn’t exactly distinguish the feels appart for each type, Shiro would feel different after all since he had a demon in his arm, but no.

The others seemed to have the same feelings, so maybe it was one of the power given by their lions. 

They stay the night in the woods to make sure nothing else strange happened, but nothing to be seen.

After reporting to the mayer and telling him to contact them if something else should happen, they leave. 

The ride back is silent, they’re thinking about what happened and what it means. That is until Shiro breaks the silence. “I am sorry to tell you this, but what happened tonight might end up putting a lot on our shoulders to us all.” 

“‘It’s alright. We’re with you.” Keith tells him.

“What ?” He asks in return but when he looks at him, he can see Keith smirking. How was he able to always lift his mood. It's not that he felt anguish from this. But they were young people with a huge responsibility now. And that wasn’t really fair to them. Man did he sound like an old man…

He looks at the back and sees the other three has the same determination in their eyes.

 

When they get to the manor and walk out, Allura is waiting for them with Coran. “Welcome back, paladins.”

Oh, she already knew.

“Paladins huh ? That has a nice ring to it.” He smiles a looks at them all. They were young but the name couldn’t fit them better he thinks.

 

She invites them inside down to the library where they get to see the pillars. Their eyes wide, they follow her guidance and reach go in front of the pillar fitting their lion color scheme. “The lions have chosen each one of you to represent them in this world as their paladins. This is a great honor and duty. You have not been chosen at random either. Each of you have special qualities that made them chose one of you in particular.” Some glow appears on the floor under her and spreads toward each pillar. A small hologram-like appears before them in the form of their respective lion. “Understanding their nature will help you understand their powers.” 

She takes a deep breath and turns toward Hunk. “The yellow lion is kind and giving. As the leg of voltron, you’ll lift the team in dire need.” Then Pidge “The green lion is inquisitive and curious. As the left arm of Voltron, you’ll guide the team to new discoveries and profound knowledge” Pidge grins at this. Allura turns towards Lance. “The blue lion…” 

Lance cuts her “Is the most handsome and best …” 

She glares at him and he shrugs grinning playfully. “The blue lion is friendly and easy going, adaptable. As the other leg of Voltron you’ll reach for the outside world and make it your home and one for everyone around you.” To Keith; “The red lion is the most difficult to gain trust from. She is just and devoted and loyal, but will ask of you proof of loyalty. She is also the most agile. As the right arm of Voltron you’ll be there as the sword of the team one could say. 

All of these traits fit them all perfectly he finds. 

She then turns to him. Shiro isn’t stressed, but curious. “The black lion … needs a good leader. Someone that his team will follow at all time, someone that they will trust. As the head of Voltron, you’ll lead the team and bring strategies that will help you all save our world.“ He could leave with that. 

“What about that one there under you ?” Lance asks pointing out another lion’s figure drawn at her feet. 

She looks down and seems a little sad. “The white lion is but legend. He never has been seen but only mentioned once Voltron got separated at the beginning into the lions you know today. People say that it must have been the soul of voltron.” She sighs. “But this is a story for another day. You should go rest for now. The lions takes a toll on their wearers in the short beginning.”

She was right. He had more questions, but they all looked tired and just came from a night without sleep. Better them go to bed. “Alright team. Allura is right. Let’s call it a day for now. We can sit down later on and see if there is any changes and if we go taking another mission.”

They all seems to agree. And dispatches.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A few days passed and there were still no changes asides the feelings of surnaturals. They were a bit underwhelmed but were also clear to go on the next mission. Plus even if he wouldn’t admit it, Keith found the tattoos were cool. He would never have gotten one himself, but he didn’t have any regrets. And after seeing Shiro’s, damn that was … hot. 

That said Shiro was running late to their meeting which was unconventional. So he went looking for him. He found his friend in one of the offices. “Shi …” His voice caught in his throat when he called for him. Shiro wasn’t alone. A woman from another team was there with him, talking. She looked gorgeous next to him. The right size, the same age, curves all at the right places and she looked joyful while talking to him. He couldn’t see his face but she started laughing at something he said and that was enough for him. 

Keith left.

Not too long later, Shiro joined them at their meeting spot. Keith hadn’t been brooding. He was preparing and revising his gear. Making sure he didn’t forget anything or forget to clean his weapons, for the 10th time today, that was normal alright.

“Sorry guys, got held up. I got us another job.” Shiro announced and all fell back in place normally. They get the details and are on the go. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Shiro closes the door and sighs after getting out of the truck. Why did that woman had to be so … urgh. He thinks about their conversation and she kept searching for subject to have the conversation go on and on even if he was busy and trying to stay polite. That in itself wasn’t that much of a problem. But she had to say something about Keith and asks why he was taking care of him. Treated him like a kid, while, he wasn’t. He was barely a few years younger than him and an adult by now. He just happened to teach and coach him on some things before he got to be a real exorcist. He wasn’t sure what was her deal, but he felt still a little pissed off because of her trying to tell him to just abandon him or something.    
  
He shakes his head, now was not the time to think about it. Get your head in the game Shirogane.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Keith watch out !” 

He barely dodges the hit that comes his way. A knife almost to his face that comes biting the cement wall behind him as he dodges it. The man attached to it is crazed by possession of a demon and trying to bite his face off. He punches him real hard in the face with his right fist, maybe a little too hard. The man goes almost flying a few feet away. 

He sighs. Grabs his knife and moves towards the man. 

“Keith are you okay ?” Shiro asks on the com as he comes rushing. 

Dammit, he saw that. 

“Huh … yeah. I’m fine. Not sure about this guy tho.” He points out the guy on the ground who’s trying to get up again, but does not have a good control over the body so just ends up flipping weirdly like a karp outside of water. 

“I got it.” His friend goes closer to the man and chants something in latin while he traces something on the floor. Keith draw the other part so its faster to finish and stronger. He’s not that good with the purification spells yet, but at least he remembers the symbols that comes with it easily. Shiro smiles seeing he’s helping and continue casting. 

The light goes on and the guy stops moving and slowly calms down and regain some colors to his face. 

The job is done and they leave, letting the medics move in from there. Shiro is calling the others and doesn’t notice, but they get a look at by the 2 medocs passing by them. They looks somehow wary and one tsks his tongue. Keith gives them the stare. 

“Yeah, ok, good, perfect. Meet us at the entrance. We’re done on our side too.” Shiro finishes his call and changes his com back to their channel.” Changing tone, that’s what get Keith’s attention again. “You ok there ?” 

“huh ? oh, yeah. What next ?”

“We’re done for today.” He smiles. There is a silence. “Keith ? Is everything alright ?”

“Yeah, why ?”

“I don’t know. You just seem … out of it today.” He pressed his lips together. Keith noticed he did that when... he wasn’t sure what emotion he was trying to hide actually, but it seemed to be always the same. 

Keith looks down. “Yeah … I’m just a little tired I guess.”

Shiro do not seem to believe him, and he’s right, but he doesn’t push it. He just looks at him with those soft eyes. Like he understood how he felt and that he needed space. He’s appreciative of that normally. But this time, he would have liked him to push it, he doesn’t know why. He’s being stupid.

The drive back home he doesn’t talk at all while they report to Shiro what went on on their side. Back at the manor everyone jumps out and go put their gear where it belongs. Shiro goes to the office work on his report before he gets to eat later or with them if he is fast enough like usual. 

Keith leans against a wall looking out from a window. He should go rest. He told him that he was tired. He taps on the floor with one foot. Dammit. 

He walks fast towards the office, almost bursts in, which makes Shiro jump looking at him with round eyes. “Keith ?” 

...and closes the door behind him glaring at the other man who looks really puzzled. 

“I’m not !” He yells. 

Shiro blinks and puts down his things. “Huh ?”

“Alright. I’m not alright okay ?!” He’s still loud. Why was he acting like such a kid ?

“OH. What … what is it ?” Without a glimpse of hesitation Shiro gets up, worry showing on his face as he comes closer. 

He’s getting emotional, why ? That was stupid. Shiro wasn’t at fault here. He could see whoever he wanted. And his stupid face, his friend could see right through him, and furrows his brow even more. Shiro never seen him cry and he doesn’t want him to see him either. Especially not for something so … stupid. So he wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t that pathetic. “You were late this morning because you were with her.”

Shiro seems confused. Then clicks. “Oh, Caede ? She was …” He’s hesitating. So he was right ? Oh god, he didn’t want to know if he was. He looks away clenching his teeth. Why was he acting like a jealous girlfriend ? Shiro doesn’t seem to understand why he is reacting this way, but still understand he is angry because he was talking with her. “She was asking me about how we worked on the field.” He says it plainly, less calmly.   
  
“Oh yeah ?”

“She … was trying to see if I would consider making some exchange. But I told her no.” He looks at him serious. “And … to not stick around, I’m keeping with my team, only, for the future time too.” He crosses his arms and shows the subject of his conversation with her is making him tense. 

Keith blinks. “You … brushed her off ? Why ? I mean … she is clearly into you and good looking.”

“Do I look like Lance ?” His reaction his almost physical in his disgust, not towards her, but the implications he’s just a flirt.. “She is kind enough but urgh no. I’m gay and this kind of behaviour is not something I approve of. By bad mouthing people I care for is not a way to make good friends with me.”

“Are you sure you’re not like Lance and not wanting to get in on with her ?” He was faking being angry now, not missing the part Shiro let just slip he was gay. He was ??? Omg … omg … heavens were you listening my prayers all these years ?

Shiro didn’t seem to get that he is kidding with him at that point. That his argument from before completely de-escalated him. So he’s starting to panic. “No no no … why would I just go after anyone when I ….” He stops himself, fall silent, turns CRIMSON RED for some reason and forces himself to continue on. “No I am not into her.”

Ok better get the poor guy some slack. “Yeah maybe not. If you ARE gay, that is kind of sure you’re not.”

Shiro presses his lips in a long low line, realizing he just blurted that out. He laughs clearly uncomfortable. “Yeah … no. Nope ahah.” 

Keith smiles softly looking at him. 

“Sorry.” Shiro looks down, looking a bit ashamed. 

Huh ? Why was he apologizing ? He looked up at him and Shiro comes in closer and puts a closed fist in front of him. 

“We’re good ?” His friend asks. 

“Yeah … “ Keith bumps his knuckles with his, they smile at each other and the taller man pulls him into a hug. Man was it comfy inside those big arms of his. Could he stay there forever ? Thank you. He hugged him back and it felt like Shiro was leaning a little more into it as he did so. They stay there a moment too long.

But he didn’t care. He was in heaven. 

Oh and … Shiro is gay. Does that mean … he … just maybe … had a chance ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter, but hey, the lions are in 8D !!  
> Sorry about the description of their personalities, I feel that I failed a little on that. I know they looked like the ones from the show, but not identical and that was intended. It is just a quick view. I hope to be able to make them show more and really be sentient. Although the ones we will get to see will be red and black, not that much of the others. 
> 
> Also, Shiro ... my boy ... you're so dense ok. Keith makes such a reaction and ... well he oblivious as to why. But its all fun and games. He will get it, real soon. Hope you'll like the next chapter a lot ~


	7. Two forces clashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for things to change ...

It’s been a few weeks. And they have been stacking the missions back to back. And it was getting a bit crazy. They were getting better fast however. Which was great. Their team work was there by now. Except some things that never changed. Lance was still a pain and they were sometimes bickering … just sometimes. Hunk was getting through his fears of the field and so on.

They also got to see a little bit of their new powers. Nothing extremely grand, but there were a few critical hits by Lance, Hunk receiving a huge attack and got out without a scratch, himself making a run and attack lightning fast and so on. Shiro had been the 1st one to be able to control it on will so far a few times and was trying to show them how he did, but it seemed that each one might need to figure out their own way. The black lion being all about control and calm it would seem, while his was … he wasn’t sure exactly yet. But at least they had Shiro who could suddenly become really strong and on will. According to Allura, there was a lot more to it however.

Later, he finds Shiro in the training room while he himself was getting there. “Hey”

“Oh hi. Great timing. I was going to train a little. Do you huh … want to spar, maybe ?” His friends asks. He scratches his cheek a little shyly. Had he realized Keith did his best to avoid it since the last time they did ?

Keith noticed that the other man didn’t look good in the last few days. A little more tired than usual. Maybe he had nightmares ? No one would blame him with everything they got to see nowadays. “Sure.” Maybe he should stop being so worried and take chances.

Soon they are ready on the court and take a stance. As soon as the fight starts, he is the first to move. He always is and Shiro is ready for him. They exchange a few hits and dodges. Last time they had done this was before Shiro’s incident. They were both different now. His friend is so much stronger, just pure strength, but calculated and efficient. But he himself is stronger as well now. In one last move, he dodges a hit that feels way too slow, like everything is going in slow motion next to him suddenly. He swiftly moves behind the other man and swipes his left feet, then brings both his arms behind his back in a twisting move that sends them both on the floor. Then Shiro starts to move at normal speed again, although he is on the floor face first, on his knees, his ass against Keith groin too firmly, his legs spread. What just happened ? Keith’s right arm is glowing. Did he use his power without realizing ? Oh no. He feels something fall in his stomach. “Oh fuck Shiro, I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt … ?”

Shiro lets out a moan, a fucking damn moan against the floor, his eyes closed.

Wait a second there.

“K…. Keith ?” His voice hoarse. Is he curving his back and pushing against him ?! Oh, he is trying to get up or away but can’t really this way. Keith loosen his grip on his arms, but Shiro doesn’t move away until he gets back. His friend lets himself fall on the ground a little on the side at that point. He’s breathing hard.

He goes around to see him. “Shiro, are you ok ?” Now really worried he might have hurt him, maybe ? But he is bright red, his eyes darkened, a bit like he is running a fever. So it’s something else ?

“I...I’m okay. Don’t worry.” His friend sighs and looks at him from the corner of his eyes. “What was that ? Did … you just use Red’s power ?”

Oh, that’s what he meant. “Oh … maybe ? I think ? That wasn’t fair, I’m sorry. It wasn’t on purpose. Are you sure you’re ok ?” Seeing him like this, he doesn’t know what to do.

“Yes yes … don’t worry. I just got a little … surprised is all.” He sits down not facing him crossing his legs and puts on a smile. He’s still red, but his breath is evening out now.

Keith doesn’t believe him. He can see it and the way he reacted an instant ago … he sounded almost pleading. Not that it is displeasing in the least, but it is still unsettling because he didn’t believe it was intended in Shiro’s part. Question is at this point, did he react that way because it hurt or it was just a surprised reaction. “Shiro ?” He doesn’t know how to ask this. Maybe he should just be blunt.

“I think I’ll hit the sack. I’m a bit tired. Thanks for accepting, it’s always more interesting when it’s with you.” Shiro stammers. “I mean, it’s more challenging. Yeah. huh. Good night Keith.” And he leaves. Just like that. And kind of fast.

Keith is left there sitting on the ground and rather confused.

Huh ? Did he just run away on him ? For fuck’s sake. Keith grumbles and gets back on his feet. He was right, something is wrong with him. But clearly Shiro didn’t want to worry him so is trying to hide it. He should…..be patient. Damn … how does Shiro do it ? It is nerve wracking. Ok he is going to try this whole patience thing. For now

 

~*~*~*~

 

The mission was over and Pidge was driving back this time with Hunk coaching him how to along the way, more like being scared they will crash, but whatever. Lance is chatting on his phone with Allura about something. How he got her number is still a mystery and even more because he is getting answers, so they are all wondering if it is just Coran messing with him in truth. Better not tell him tho, especially if they are right.  

He looks on the side at Shiro who is reading and doing the already report since their drive is going to be a little long this time. And something is bothering Keith the more he looks at him. His friend looks weird, tired like he haven’t slept at all in days, like something is eating at him … he looks sick.

Back home when they get out of the car, he helps unload the truck and gets a glimpse of his friend leaning against the car on the side where the others can't see him. He is frowning and putting a hand to his head wincing. Shit.

 

They get to eat and he waits to go speak to him, not wanting to embarrass him with questions in front of everyone. Especially since as soon as he saw anyone, Shiro forced a normal behavior like it was nothing. As usual, keeping his head high and holding the world on his shoulders. Keith was done being patient. It had been two weeks and the black paladin didn’t seem to get better. On the contrary. The tension he was showing almost seemed like he was about to snap. He hadn’t ask him anything about the sparring session they had, but maybe he should have had.

So he goes knocking to his door. It was still early so Shiro would not be sleeping by now. The other man opens the door and he slides inside the room as naturally as possible. “Keith ? Is everything alright ?”

Why is he worried about him while clearly he is the one who needs help ? “Is it ?” He asks, his tone a bit rash. 

“What ?”

“IS everything alright ?” He presses on and Shiro does seem a bit confused.

“What do you mean ?”

“You’ve been acting ...weird. And hiding. I saw you when we got out of the truck you know.” He is not going back on it this time. Shiro could be stubborn in his own way but so could he.

The other man sees he is a little bit cornered. “Oh. It’s ...it’s nothing.” He wrinkles his nose looking on the side. Clearly avoiding his gaze from him. Poor man … he can’t even lie to him, does he ? Which is endearing.

“Are you sick or something ?!”

“What ? No ! no no. Its nothing like that …” Shiro frowns putting a hand to his head, just the tip touching the side.

Keith’s voice softens without being intentional. “Shiro ?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine Keith. It’s just an headache. I … arg!” He winces hard suddenly looking like he is suffering a lot grab his head hard with one hand.

Worried Keith gets closer. “Shiro ? what’s going on ?” He glimpse at his arm and suddenly realizes what might be wrong. His eyes widening, he steps closer reaching for him. “Fight it. I’m here. It’s ok. It’s gonna be fine.” His friend lets out a sigh and suddenly grabs him by the neck, but there is no strength to it as fast as it took to grab him. He continues talking to him and it seems to be working a bit. But it’s clearly not enough. Keith then pushes forward and grabs his face with both hand forcing him to face him and acts without thinking.

He kisses him.

It’s roughly, not how he would have liked it to be, but if it can work, he won’t care. The other man freezes for a second... sighs relaxing and then answers back and by the gods does it feel good. “Come on baby. Stay with me … “ Keith tells him. No going back now. Might as well play all his cards now and they can figure it out after.

Shiro let’s out a really light whimper and a sighs and kisses him more warmly. Ok kink discovered ? He takes a note for later. He pulls the taller man back with him and Shiro lets him do it. When the back of hi knees touches the bed, he leans back pulling him with him down on the mattress smoothly, slowly.

Once they are laying down, only then does Shiro seems to realize what is really going on. He’s feverish and his gaze is glazed as he stops and tries to pull back. “It’s ok. You’re not doing anything I don’t want ok ?” He pulls him in another kiss and uses his tongue, deepening the kiss further. The taller man gives in completely, letting himself be pulled closer, their body against each other, their legs lacing together. Shiro is playing in his hair with one hand firmly holding his head close so he wouldn’t run away. Like he wants to make sure this dream never ends. Like he is filled with despair that this is not really happening, that he can’t believe it. And Keith can feel these feeling from him, from his entire body. His other hand is on his hips. God does he has large and warm hands that works like a bliss and he is barely doing anything.

Keith let’s his hands wander to his chest, squeezing the tensed muscles under the shirt. His right hand partly pinching the other man’s nipple by doing so, accidently. Shiro gasps in his mouth. God did he want to do more to him and that reaction is a call for him to do so. But he can't. Not like this. It would be like taking advantage of the him. It is the demon and the pain making him possibly delirious right now. He has to stop before it is too late. Before he can’t stop. Shiro means more than that. Also nobody deserves to be taken advantage of when they are vulnerable. Come on Keith.

This makes him take a step back mentally on the situation and he stop. He pushes himself off Shiro a little to look at him better. The man is shaking and breathing hard, fighting in himself at the same time. His lips are swollen lightly and glossy from them kissing, his cheeks red and he … his big boy is aroused. Yeah BIG is the right word here. His pants don’t leave much to imagination, especially not now. Keith is going to regret this.

“Shiro.” He’s not listening really. “Baby …” THAT got his attention alright. “I think we both need to rest …”. Keith sits up and take both their boots off as he talks and forces Shiro to roll on his side and slides behind him. He passes his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, rolling around him as the big spoon.

“Yeah ..o...ok. You’re right.” The black paladin sounds like he is slowly getting back his consciousness. He tries to catch his breath but bites down a moan when their hips lock together. Ok Keith was hard too admittedly and having the man he loved his ass pressed against his hardened manhood feels amazing. A smirk on his lips he rocks his hips once, holding the other man firmly around the waist so he would feel it completely but feigns he just does it to replace himself more comfortably. Shiro can’t keep this one inside and moans at the sensation.

He has the most delicious moan, Keith thinks. And Shiro shakes afterwards trying to calm down. Cute.

Ok. stop messing with him. You’re making things worse. “Try to sleep. I’m here.” He is a little rigid about it. His friend needs the rest.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The sun made the room warmer. Shiro opens his eyes slowly. His head feeling better. He feels actually great. No more headache, but his memory is a bit scrambled. He had a dream the night before .. an amazing dream. But he feels sad now thinking about it and looks down. Huh … there is an arm around his waist. Could it be ?

He turns his head around, his shoulder bumping slightly on Keith’s head. He sees the messy hair and freezes. What has he done. Shit.

“Stay...” He hears a faint voice coming from the smaller man.

“!!!”

“I know you might not remember and that’s ...that’s fine. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want okay ? Its fine. Can you just ...accept to stay there a little more …? Keith’s voice is low but also soft. A little too soft and shaken.

 _He’s as scared as I am._ Shiro realizes. He closes his eyes, kicks himself mentally and turns around farther, looking him in the eyes however he can. “Keith ?”

The younger man lets out a sound that is similar to an inquisitive grumble and doesn’t look up.

He can do this. His friend would maybe hate him for this but he can still do this. “Listen I … I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to learn it like this…” He stops, his heart squeezing in his chest. “...if ever. This would have been unfair to you as an underclassmate, and in other ways.” Now that he is saying it out loud, he can hear how dumb that sounds and how he doesn’t even really believe all that anymore. He has just been afraid of scaring him away in reality…of losing him ...

Huh, did he just say this last part out loud ? Shit. Because now the other man is looking at him, puzzling all that he just said together. He can almost see the pieces falling into place in his mind. But then there is a click and … anger. “You thought I would just abandon you because you cared about me this way ? You intended to never tell me ?! “ Keith is pushing him down on his back now forcefully, a growl in his tone and fire in his eyes.

“Huh? Keith ?!” The young man slides his body under Shiro’s spreaded legs and pins him down, a hand on his chest and the other around his neck, holding him hard but without squeezing. And that sends something that feels like a punch in the gut, but in a good sense. Is there really a good sense possible to that ? Either way, that takes his breath away and he can feel himself blushing.

“And do you think that is fair for both of us then ?” His friend is frowning and Shiro wants to kiss his forehead to make it go away. But he isn’t done getting scowled yet.

Keith takes his collar in his right hand and pulls, exposing Shiro’s neck and takes a BITE on. The black paladin is so surprised that he gasps and tenses, but doesn’t fight back. On the contrary. He closes his eyes, letting out a silent sigh of pleasure as the other doesn’t let go and continues to take bites at the sensitive skin. He finally pushes himself to intervene at on point. “Keith wait …”

But Keith won’t have any of it. “You’re an idiot, you know that ?” He finally lets go of his neck, but presses his hands against his chest and pushes his hips upward, grinding against him. They are both getting hard quickly and that certainly is not helping.

“Keith please…”

But the young man slides his hands down to his waist grabbing it firmly and pushed his hips hard against him, putting pressure in all the right places and bringing a moan to his lips that he bites down, but he does not do it quick enough for Keith to not hear it at least a little.

Shiro grabs Keith’s face in his hands. “K...Keith wait a second !”

And he finally listens.

“...I am an idiot, I know it now. Don’t be angry. Please… I'm sorry.” His voice sounds strangled and before Keith can make anything of it, he kisses him. It is soft this time and sweet unlike the night before when they were both out of control, or at least he was.

“I love you.”

He freezes, his eyes widening. But before he can even think of answering to what the other man just threw at him, Keith rocks against him hard again, forcing him to shut the hell up.

Half moaning, he manages to say something eventually and he tries really hard to sound confident. “You’re so forceful. And this is just our first … “ He lets it trail off with a slightly teasing tone while spreading his legs a little more to let Keith falls in another … better angle. The young man pauses and then seems to understand the hint. His eyes darken, his pupils dilating with desire. He was so hot like this. Even more aroused at the idea of topping him it would seem.

And he doesn’t wait long to jump into action. Keith takes and lifts his legs, forcing Shiro’s hips to curve upward and rocks against him another time making him see stars already. “Let me hear you hot stuff...” What a nickname to call him and Keith must have read his mind because he smirks. “What ? Would you rather I call you something else ?” He pauses. Then shows a devilish expression on his face. “Would you make some noise for me...baby ?”

Gods be damned. He always had found the pet names ridiculous, but what makes it so different when Keith uses it that makes him so … feel needy, wanting to be taken care off so badly, being CLAIMED by the other man.

He obliges, curves his back deliciously and lets out a soft moan without stopping it this time. And that gets Keith’s thrills back up. He feels ashamed of himself, but at the same time so much more pleading by it. It's strange, but finally letting this out feels like he is opening out for more, letting his mind and body feel it more. His lover seems to catch on the whole thing because he smiles wider, but with softness in his eyes he never have seen before. “Looks like I’m gonna use this one huh ...” Keith smirks to himself and pushed on again hard.

And starts to pick up a pace slowly and by the gods it feels so much better than whatever Shiro had imagined how it could be like and they were still dressed. He wraps an arm around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer so they could kiss, meanwhile he’s clenching on the sheets with his robotic hand. He won’t be able to hold for that long if they continue that way. His pants are putting too much pressure the right way with what they are already doing. He isn’t bothering with holding back anymore and moans and calls Keith’s name and it feels like every trust brings off some tension he has been baring all this time. From what seems … forever.

“I’m here. Not going anywhere …” His love reassures him.

An alarm suddenly starts off and startles them both.

Crap.

Not now please…

Keith swears, then looks at him. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t want anything more than him to stay there and continue on.

They both sighs and he pulls Keith in one last kiss, warm and passionate, that makes them both breathless afterwards and him red as a beet.

Once they pull back, he lays their forehead together. “We should … “

“Yeah …” Keith answers back. He’s sulking and Shiro shouldn’t find it this endearing.

They take a minute or two to calm down and be … presentable, and leave the room to go at the assembly where this alarm is calling them. This isn’t the under attack alarm, this is the emergency meeting alarm. They get there in no time. Every men and women working for this section is there by now, they are among the last ones. They both go stand with their other team members who are not too far. “What’s happening ?” He asks them, but they do not seem to know more than him.

After a short while, Allura takes the stand. Followed by Coran. He is the one who calls for the silence before she speaks. “I’m sorry to bring you all out of your trainings and important duties, but we have a delicate matter to discuss.” She joins her hands together and takes a deep breath. “The order has decided it was time for us to come back under their wing.” Ok this brought a reaction from the most of them. “They are sending high rank exorcists to investigate us and see that we are still trustworthy. Pure yes, but also strong enough.” There is a line of frown to her delicate features that does not sit well with them all. She isn’t happy about all this either and it looks like she doesn’t have a choice on the matter. “Let’s be the best we can be. Show them what you are made of and we, the paladins and I, will keep you safe and take care of this.” She looks certain of herself, determined. And that seems to be enough for them, because they are rooting.

But the paladins are in another state of mind. Keith gulps down, a bit tensed. He can see he doesn’t like it, not at all. Shiro reaches for him while people are not looking. He puts a hand to his back, between the shoulder blades and massages the bottom of his neck softly. The younger man tenses up for a second, surprised by the touch. But he eases down and looks at him. He lifts an eyebrow and Shiro can’t help but smile softly at him. His love murmurs something only him can hear as an answer. “Don’t think that gets you out of trouble Mr’ Shiro” And then he grins. The black paladin feels his blood boiling. Oh god. This man is gonna be the death of him.

“I was told that we will have each team have a visitor with them for at least one mission. To see you on the field. There is a possibility they are trying to find out if there are traitors among us. But there isn’t. So act like you would normally do, alright ?”

On this, she steps down and send them back to whatever they are doing. The investigators are going to be there on the next day apparently. Everyone seems unhappy and tensed at the idea.

 

A while later, Shiro manages to get to his room. There was a ruckus for a while, so he had to talk some sense into some of them. A lot of pressure was already put on the paladins and they handled it well enough. But once the visitors would be there, they might have more difficulties if things didn’t go right.

Once in his room, he takes off his boots and belt and throws himself on the bed face first. He lets outs a loud sighs, that is tempered by the fact he is face in his pillow.

What a day. He grumbles face still in the pillow. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, he smells Keith. Since they both slept together, the bed still smell like him. He wishes he had brought back the other man to … talk things through. He didn’t want to impose in front of everyone so he hadn’t said anything, it might be better to keep this to themselves for now either way. Especially with the investigation going on. The order would be the kind to ask them to be separated in different teams if they were to have some sort of relationship. He didn’t want to lose him now that they had finally confessed to each other, sort of. He himself still had to make things right. He knew how Keith felt and had sort of said how he did feel. But … he felt ashamed that he didn’t even tell him in the right words. He squeezes the pillow in his arm, still laying on his belly.   

There is a click to his door so he looks up quickly, ready to jump if needed, but it is _him_. “Keith ?”

As soon as the younger man spots him on the bed he makes a gesture not get up. Shiro looks at him puzzled, but stay where he is. Keith approaches after closing the door behind him and locking it. “Hmmm … don’t move. Stay there. Yeah, just like that.” He arbors a smirks on these delicious lips of his.

He’s kidding right ? Shiro lifted an eyebrow still looking at him from above his arms. There is a gleam into those purple eyes he loves so much that he does not quite understand right now. Keith takes off his boots and extras and climbs on the bed next to him and kisses him from atop. He blinks and answers back. Those lips feels so soft. He could get addicted in no time and had absolutely no doubts about that.

Then the red paladin moves back away, sitting behind him for what he can feel. “Wait, you don’t want me to move, but you keep yourself barely out of reach ?” He sounds more confused than what he intended.

“Yep”

“And how is that fair ?” He laughs softly. Was these butterflies in his stomach ? So that’s how it feels …  

“It will be worth your while…” Keith’s voice is punctuated with something low, something warm.

“Oh … ?” Ok, he would play along. And please let him not know how tensed or shy he is feeling right now. He is happy, but his heart would not calm down like it is about to explode. There is a silence, he’s not sure what is going on. “Keith ?”

“Hmm …?”

“Are you just there staring at me ?” He feels himself blushing.

“Maybe.” He definitely is.

Shit, ok he blushes even more, up to his ears and squeezes the pillow in his arms, making the muscles of his back tenses up more under the other man’s gaze. There is a change of weight in the bed then. And he feels Keith’s presence nearer. Suddenly, hands are on his ass and that makes him jump. “H...hey !” He laughs a little nervously.

“Shh… you’re tense. I’m trying to change that.” And he just starts massaging him THERE and Shiro feels so shy he thinks his heart is going to stop for a moment. But then again, what Keith is doing feels so great he can’t just run away or ask him to wait. He is touching, not much at first, testing, seeing by his body reactions. It’s like he knows where to press almost instantly and how to readjust when he doesn’t get it the first time. It feels … tender and is working on calming him down. He had massages before, very rarely, but during their training at the order they have been told it is important for the blood and energyflow once in a while. But this had nothing to do with this. And ok Keith was just massaging his ass, which made it slightly more personal ok. As soon as he gets more relaxed, his lover shifts where his hands are to slide lower slightly, blissfully, in the under part of his ass and that sends warmth to the bottom on his spine, which spreads all the way to the top of his back, goosebumps covering his skin at the same time. He can’t help but curve his back backward. And that doesn’t seem to stop Keith, on the contrary, he goes on more thoroughly.

“...Keith … ahh … “ He sighs and tries to take a deep breath. He tries to push himself up with his elbows, but when he does, Keith pulls him on his four all of a sudden. “Woah k-Keith ! What … ahhnn <3.” Without saying anything, the other man presses against him, an arm around his waist, holding him close, pushing against his ass. Shiro is seeing stars, his head spinning. Gods, Keith is hard already and by just … touching him a little ? Not that he was one to talk right now. Especially not now that Keith was starting to rock unto him slowly, tenderly. Tantalizing. It works so good that his breath changes almost immediately, Keith’s too. He thought he was eager, but it would seem he isn’t the only one and that makes his tension melt away a little.

Shiro takes a deep breath, grabs his courage and Keith’s right hand and slowly drags it in front of him, down to his belt buckle and looks back at him when he feels the other man stop moving. Keith’s analyzing what he just did. “How about we … huh …” He looks up from under his eyelashes to the other man, completely flushed, but he does not care.

“Yeah .. ok … yeah.” Keith is actually blushing slightly to the realization, clearly impatient, but forcing himself to not go too fast. They seem to be both on the same pace, nervous but eager. Shiro turns around, kisses him and helps him out of his shirt, slowly and his hands trembling a little. Gods he’s so nervous. “Shiro, if you want us to stop… it’s ok.” The purple eyes meeting his, looking worried. The other man presses his lips together.

He shakes his head. And smiles shyly. “No I … I really want to do this. Is … that okay ?” He laughs a little nervous. “Of course … if you want to.”

Keith’s expression softens and he reaches for the border of Shiro’s shirt. “Yeah …” But he stops before pulling it off. “Can I ?” Of course it is. They take off his shirt together in the end and he feels so exposed. Nobody has seen underneath his shirt since the incident, except the doctors. But he is glad that it is Keith. For what it means of course, but also because he could see now that he doesn’t find him gross or ugly even with the scars … and the arm. Shiro looks down a little ashamed still, he himself could barely look in the mirror at his reflection now. It always felt like he had become this kind of monster.

The young man puts a hand to his chin and lifts it so they look at each other. “Hey … it’s ok …” His voice soothing. He looks at his body and god is it what lust and hunger looks like ? The red paladin seems to be searching for his words and not able to focus, looking at him thoroughly instead. “You’re so handsome... Gorgeous.”

He feels himself blush. “Keith … you don’t have to.” He’s not sure what he really is about to say so he stops and shakes his head, smiling. “Thanks. I’m not used to compliments of these huh … kind. It means … so much to me.” His throat tightens up.

“Idiot. I will tell you as much as it takes for you to get it to your head.” He comes closer smoothly and grabs his pecs with both hands.  Which makes him gasp in surprise at the sudden movement, he isn’t expecting that. He gets pushed on his back on the mattress at that point and Keith continues groping him with attention. “Huhh … Keith ?” His voice coming out cut under the sensations. Who would have known he would be sensitive there.

“I always wanted to do that and now … I can just … grab them and … “

“What ?” Shiro laughs. “So all this time, you were just thinking about grabbing my chest when we talked ?”

“No. I was thinking about eating your ass.”

“What ?!”

“Or suck you dry until you cry.” He says it like facts, but upon seeing his reactions of looking more and more like a kettle ready to boil, he smirks. “But I think, I can wait another time for these … we can put that on the wishlist. “ Keith winks at him, but he’s too busy dying to notice.

“You fucking with me …” The black paladin shakes his head unable to look him in the face anymore.

“Well … “

“Oh shut up.” He can’t help but laugh.  
  
“We kind of are about to you know…” Keith leans forward and kisses him softly. Then while he is busy with that, pinches one of his nipples. Shiro’s eyebrow shoot upward and an appreciative sound escapes him, still under the kiss. So Keith does it again, but harder this time and on both sides.

“Oh god, what …. What are doing ? Aahhh.” He curves the bottom of his back against the bed, grabbing the sheets with both hands.

“Hmm <3... So it’s not just for show. You are sensitive there. I’m going to have a lot of fun with this.” His lover comments a bit too happy.

Which pulls at his strings. “Don’t say it like that...” He is already panting. What is he, a teenager in his prime ?

Keith comes closer and talks in his ear with a playful tone. “You like playing it rough Shiro ?”

“I … I don’t know.” He says it way more in a shaky voice than what he wants to. But he’s not lying.

“You don’t … know ?” Keith lets his nipples go and move back to look at him properly, confusion showing on his delicate face.

Shit. He should have mentioned this before. “I … I never had … never did … this before.” Each words coming out with more difficulty that the last. He takes a deep breath feeling silly and ashamed by a little.

Keith brains puts it together in a tick. “Oh … OH. Wait a minute.” He sits back, slightly losing his composure and seeming shy himself suddenly. “That’s ok… you don’t have to. We can discover it together then. I mean, I don’t have much experience either if it’s any consolation. And never with … someone that…” Seemingly realizing he’s just making it sound worse in his own eyes.

“Someone that is in love with you ?” Shiro smiles, still red on the cheeks and reaching for him.

Keith presses his lips together and nods.

 

They kiss softly, deeply. Keith is taking more his time now. He is sweet in his touches, except here and there. They slowly take each other remaining clothes off. Kissing the scars, caressing the skin … discovering every inch of each other softly. They got time and take it.

The younger man is the first who reaches for him and wraps his hand around his manhood softly, which brings from him a gasp. He’s shaking and reaches to do the same as Keith starts to pump his fist around him, but he stops him. Puzzled, Shiro looks at him. “...what ? …”

“Shh … just enjoy the feel for now, ok ?” Keith voice sounds soft and low in his ears as he continues to jack him off. Until he can’t help but move his hips in sync with him to get more friction. And soon as he does, the young man loosen his grip. Shiro lets out a mix of moan and whine which makes Keith smile at him. Then the young man completely let go. “Give me a second.” He reaches for something in his pockets and comes back.

Shiro hears a popping sound and looks at Keith who gets back really close in an instant. He reaches again for his dick and massages it thoroughly. Shiro curves under his hand and grabs his own tights, his nails digging in the skin and spreads his legs under the sensations. He kisses the other paladin in the neck, but also pushes Keith’s hand a little lower to encourage him, shyly, to do something else.

And Keith obliges.

He puts some lube on his fingers and slides them between his butt cheeks, touching the rim just lightly, testing and Shiro feels goosebumps crawling up. He slides one finger in easily, but takes his time before moving, letting him adjust. His lover is kind. He spreads his legs a little more so it would be easier for him to reach. Keith slides in a second finger in response and slowly start pumping them in and out of him, more deeper with each trust. And it feels different then his own hands. By far more intimate, but so much better. Keith’s fingers were soft, thinner than his and long. He could reach so deep.

When he got three fingers in, Shiro starts to lose his mind. The pull and firm pushes inside him reaching, but nearly not enough now. He wanted more, he needed more.

“More ….. aahhnnPlease…. Keith. I’m ready.” His voice sounded so needy, pleading. He didn’t know he could even sound like that.

Seems like Keith had thought he would wait for next time and just start by having him get used to this.  But Shiro would have none of it. He just … doesn’t know how to say it. His heart is pounding so hard and saying it out loud seems impossible. So he turns his head to him and kisses him in the neck again, fervently and nimble at the skin. “Please ?” He whines, pleading again. And finally reaches down to touch lightly Keith's harden manhood. He touches it delicately, but on the spots he knows feels great for him first to see if Keith was sensitive the same way and adapts depending on how his breath changes. Which he could feel with his nose still in his neck. And it seems to work. Keith bites his lips trying not to react too much. After a moment, his lover moves away sadly and remove his fingers in one swoop. Letting the black paladin feel empty and needy. He whines the lost, but stops right away, seeing the younger man moving in between his legs.

Shiro’s head is a little on the side, his cheeks warm and is body so needy that he could see in Keith’s eyes how hungry he must look and he also reflects it with the same level of lust on the other man’s reaction. His legs gets spread more and lifted suddenly and he helps Keith do so. When he feels him push in, he can swear to the gods how blissful this feels. He lets out a big moan as Keith buries himself all the way in. “Does it hurt ?” He gets asked and oh marvelously no.

“No …<3 … oh gods no.” He curves backward, breathing heavily, failing to stay calm.

Keith seems amused and moves back almost completely out and then pushes back all the way in, in one go, making him sees stars. He moans loudly and reaches for his shoulders to somewhat steady himself. He lets the smaller man rock in a few times to get adjusted and finally starts moving with him afterwards, his hips spread wide and pushing and curving in the ways that make them both feel it even more. Keith reaches so far in him and he can feel it so well. He is moaning enough to hurt his voice, but he doesn’t care and Keith seems to be keen on making him not keep those noises inside, rocking harder and harder. And it feels amazing.

He wrapped his arms against the smaller man as he is closing in. Keith rhythm is starting to get fast and uneven in its beat, but so much more passionate. Shiro whines his name as he comes, making a mess in between them. He is still cumming as Keith starts chasing his own orgasm, overstimulating him in all the best ways. The other man’s orgasm feels strong, but he isn’t loud about it like him. He growls as he digs in a few other times making them both lose control. The red paladin let their peak de-escalate after a good moment and lay himself over him, both breathing hard.

Both end up relaxing over each other just like this. Keith’s head on his chest as he is still inside him, just trying to get back his breath. Shiro put a hand to his head, lacing his fingers in his hair and smoothing them down softly. He never had an orgasm like this before and wow if he wouldn’t be addicted in no time he would be lying to himself.

Keith kisses him on the jaw and pulls out, making them both moan with hypersensitivity. “Stay put.” He tells him softly.

“Yes sir …”

“Tsk” Keith goes and grabs something to have them clean up and comes back. He sits down next to him and starts cleaning his stomach. The little aftercare feels great and soft. Shiro wants to give him the same, but his man won’t let him. Admittedly, he feels great, but also tired. And having Keith touching him with so much care after being rocked upon brings another level of pleasure, serenity and catharsis. He almost purrs.

Keith cleans himself up afterward quickly and throws the cloth on the ground next to the bed. “Hey … come here. Please ?” Shiro’s voice comes out so much more pleading and docile than he would have thought, but it feels good to be able to be vulnerable for once. He is so used to have to act strong all the time, to not let anything get to him or people see his weaknesses. Keith blinks but leans in closer and so he pulled him in a tender embrace and kisses him softly.

They both are tired out as it is getting late by now, but they keep talking for a while about sweet nonsense until Keith falls asleep first. Shiro smiles looking at him tenderly. He loves him so much and now … he is allowed to. This feeling feels like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders after so long. He pulls him a little closer, leaning their forehead together and closes his eyes as well. “I love you Keith …”

Keith blushes. “Took you long enough to say it …” he murmurs making Shiro blink.

Oups, he wasn’t asleep after all. He laughs softly. “You’re right. But I won’t stop now. Promise.”

“You better not. I’m going to make you ask for more and more ….”

‘Erhm … I wasn’t talking about ………….nevermind.” He knows he won’t win that one anyway. He lets himself doze off after this and they sleep just like that, facing each other, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok SO this here was more of a ... sort of ... enabling a lot of things at the same time. I am such the worse at cutting my story into chapter, sorry about that ;_;  
> But hey I promised smut and here is the first time ! I hope you like it, this was challenging but also really fun to write. 
> 
> Keith was going soft and easy on Shiro this time, but we will see how things evolve ... something tells me that they won't stay just soft and cuddly, but something slightly more spicey. Much love for our exorcists boys. 
> 
> Note : yeah I know, Keith had lube in his pockets like he had planned everything. Ask him, not me ok XD !! (Tbh this is the thing I always find hard to explain why they would have any, but this is too important to not have, you cannot have ass sex without it ok kids ?! This is too risky to actually ripped muscles and skin inside if you don't use any, so ... I prefer not skipping on that tiny detail just in case).


	8. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigations are starting, putting them all on edge. Keith feels more than obliged to make sure their leader gets to decompressed as he should.

“Are you fucking kidding me ?! Lance cut the bullshit !” Keit yells in the coms.

He was fighting at close range with a few zombies that a demon they were searching for just had raised from the dead, seriously gross, and they all have splitted through the area accidently before knowing it. Not that he minds. He is sometimes better off on his own to sneak around the back and give them support by surprising the enemy. But this time, Lance have been set by Shiro to remain behind on higher grounds to serve as a sniper. Which in itself is not a bad idea at all, that is if LANCE doesn’t miss or try to kill him. That last shot came way too close for comfort.

“I just saved your dumb ass, time to be a bit more appreciative man.” Lance shoots him on the coms as an answer.

“I had it, you didn’t save my ass dumbass.”

“Ok that’s enough ! Come on guys … Keith what’s you status ?” Shiro cuts them and asks on the line. They all kept on the same frequency which meant Shiro just had heard everything. Maybe he could try to shut it, but it is not like Lance is any better. And ok maybe they were not helping the mission right now. Especially with the guy from the order listening to everything.

He sighs, regaining some composure from hearing his voice. “I got 5 here, but it’s been taken care of. All good. Progressing inside the building now.”

“Perfect. Me and Pidge are just done here too. Let’s meet in the backroom. The energy seems to be coming from there. Lance, you’ll have to come meet us, you won’t be of much use up there anymore.”

“Roger that Shiro.” The blue paladin answers. Why did he listens to Shiro so easily while he keeps pestering him all the time ? Well he knew why they all listen to Shiro, but he can get why Lance is always on his heels.  


Keith, dagger still in hand sneaks in the entrance. No more zombies for what he could see at least. He reaches the room in question and finds a woman standing there, talking to herself. She looks like someone normal … why do they always ? But he can feel nothing is normal about her however just by standing close. This is only a disguise to fit in with humans. He gets the cue when the others get there and they get instructions that they will first try to negotiate. So he sees the other 4 get in, but he stays put in the shadows.

Shiro tries to talk with her. sadly she doesn’t seem to be receptive to him. Things turn sour really quick and more of her lackeys come in. Shit.   
  
No more time to wait. He runs out of his hiding spot and shows up right behind her. Dodging the zombies in the way, he takes a step on the wall and propulses himself at her, aiming his blade behind her neck. He hits the mark and she falls to the ground, as does the zombies. Shiro comes running to her and check her status. He sighs.

“Sorry Shiro.” Keith looks down at his leader, knowing full well how they all hated these kind of jobs where they had to make the kill. Better be him doing it than Shiro tho. If he could take all the blood from his hands and take it instead, he would. He could handle it. The black paladin was more a gentle soul than he ever will. The woman was already dead to begin with but had been possessed by a demon. Killing the host sent the demon back to their world. And this was mercy for the dead woman. She most likely had hurt lots of people she cared about already and would have done more.

His leader shakes his head. “We won’t be able to bring them all on our side.” The other man shrugs, but he knows better. Keith looks at him when he gets back up and instructs them to make sure the perimeter is clear before they send in the cleaning crew. Looking on the side, he sees the exorcist sent by the order in a corner taking notes. The guy didn’t even take out his weapon when the fight started. Either he is stupidly confident or he is really the emblem of calm. He still can’t guess which. What he knows is that the guy has been clearly putting more pressure on their leader then any of them. Always asking questions, second guessing his orders. To make sure he knows what he is doing and why. And he takes a lot of his time outside the missions to gather informations about them and moreover about him and how he is now with his symbiotic life with the demon. And Keith doesn’t like that. Shiro has enough to deal with already by himself with this thing. Making him doubt himself on this is not his place and is just cruel. It doesn’t help that this Morvok guy wasn’t the best company and clearly pulled on everyone’s patience either. He seemed like one of those brown nosed type of guy that couldn’t do anything by himself except grovel, at least he thought so.

They wrap things up and leaves back to the manor for the day. After going to their usual aftermath routine, which includes making sure they were all not hurt, a weapon check, reporting the details of their side to Shiro if they had to split up and their leader doing a report of the mission on his side afterwards.

 

During the evening, Keith changes to his shredded jeans and a thin hoodie and goes outside on the bridge nearby the manor, looking at the city on the horizon. It is dark by now and the lights are a nice sight to the eye. He likes the calm. It is silent, but with a little breeze going on blowing softly through his hair.

After a while, someone is approaching. He scoffs, he had enough for the day. The blue paladin could put it somewhere else. “Drop it Lance, I don’t feel like dealing with you now.” He growls, ready to fight him off. They have been arguing most of the evening before now.

“Hey. Thought I would find you here … everything alright ?” It isn’t Lance, but Shiro instead who comes out of the shadows under the lights on the bridge. He’s sporting a pair of tight jeans with a cut that is way too flattering to his tall silhouette, a shirt with a high collar and long sleeves but tight around his body.

God he loves his man.

Shiro, he always seems to know what he is thinking or how he is feeling. He wonders how, although this time it was obvious. He shakes his head, embarrassed for yelling at him by accident. “I’m fine. Just … a little on edge. Damn Lance … got under my skin again.”

The other man comes standing next to him and looks at the view. “You’re getting better at working together. Give it a little more time.” He says softly while smiling lightly.

After a short silence, Keith changes the subject. There is something they haven’t talked since that night. Since they had declared their feelings. They had slept together 3 nights ago and have been stuck in a mission since the following morning, so they hadn’t had the chance to talk about it much. “What are we going to do about … this ? About us ?” He doesn’t dare look at him. Feeling slightly scared this had just been a really good dream.

He is expecting Shiro to tense up or maybe brush off the matter like if he is thinking too much, but instead the black paladin stands closer and reaches for his hand. Keith looks up at him, but he is looking at the sky. “What do YOU want us to do with it ?” He is blushing a little, clearly nervous. And he won’t have that, Keith wants their relation to be soft, sweet and strong. He wants to take care of him. Make Shiro feel safe and loved.

He can’t help but tease to ease up the tension growing in the silence. “You’re asking me like I’m owning you or something.” A smirk on his face. He looks closer at Shiro and the face the makes. He’s blushing deeper and it’s like he stopped breathing like …

 

It’s like when he called him _baby_ before. Did Shiro … “Hey... Shiro ?”

“Y...yeah ?” His voice stuttering.

He smiles and sticks his body against the taller man, face to face. “We were taking it slow-ish, but do you … want me to _claim_ you ...baby ?” His lover’s eyes grow wide all of a sudden and red climbs up his ears and spread down his collar. “Tell me what you want me to do … “

Shiro hides his face with one hand, and is he getting warmer ? He is so cute, Keith can’t believe it. His answer comes as a mumbling sound.

“What was that ? I didn’t hear it” He wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist. It was so fun to see him lose his cool like this, he could just eat him up.

“Yes ….please… “

“Huh ?” He blinks. But Shiro wasn’t going to repeat himself. Yes to what ? Oh… OH. Did he gave him permission to what he thought ? “You want me to ...rough you up and make you mine ? To claim you ?”

He could to that. Yeah. Please let him do just that.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Keith has him pinned against the wall while they kiss like there is no tomorrow. His heart is pounding under the other man’s strength.

“Take it off.” He orders Shiro while gripping at his shirt.

A thrill goes through his spine at the tone of his voice. And he takes his shirt off as told. The air feels cool to his skin, but he feels warm under his lover hungry gaze. Keith licks his lips and comes closer again, nuzzling in his neck.

“Take all of it off.” He precises, his voice soft but commanding.

Oh god.

But Shiro doesn’t argue. Following his instructions, he gets his entire clothes off and drop them on the floor.

He is leaning against the wall now, his head turned slightly away shyly. But he gives a look at Keith who is visibly aroused just by the view of him while he is shamefully half hard already and getting harder by the seconds. The intensity in Keith’s eyes is killing him. “Keith …” He says softly. Saying his name like this is taking out some more layers of tension, exposing his vulnerability even more.

“Hmm ?” The red paladin is feigning ignorance on his shyness of the situation.

There is something of being the only one naked and exposed that are both arousing and also shameful, but not in a bad way and by seeing the other man’s hungry gaze … looking at every details and curves of his body, he feels his breath tightening. He feels wanted, desired...He sighs with a light pleading whine. His chest heaving up and down.

Which seems to be enough. Keith gets closer with a smirk. “So needy already and I haven’t touched you yet… what am I gonna do to you now ?” His voice low and reflecting how eager he also feels. Shiro is already gone when he finally touches him and puts a hand around his cock. “I guess you deserve a little treat for baring with my whims so far tho.”

He starts pumping his fist around him. Bringing his pulse up quickly and a moan through his lips. Shiro leans more in the wall, helping himself stand with his hands against the surface. He gets fully hard and leaking in no time, his dick huge in Keith’s long fingers.

“Turn around.” The other man tells him and he doesn’t need to be asked twice. Facing the wall now, Keith pushes his head so he would be leaning it against the flat and cold surface, but he pulls Shiro’s hips back, sliding a hand back around his shaft, but loosely for now. “Move your hips against me. I want to see you fuck… in my hand.”

“What ?!” He feels himself blushing up to his ears again looking at the smaller man with a slight shy-panic.

“You heard me right. Move …” To encourage him, Keith pushes on the lower part of his back with his other hand so he would trust forward in his hand around his manhood. It feels a little weird. But he mimics the motion another time and his lover rewards him with clenching his fist, to make it more tight has he reaches farther in. “Good boy” He hears him say warmly in his neck.

He moans at the pet name. It sends electricity through him. Meanwhile, he trusts forward again, wanting to please him. On the next one he puts in more strength and pushes hard. Gods that feels good. Way different when it is someone else’s hand and Keith keeps murmuring praises while he is doing so. He would come way too early if this continued.

Then Keith takes a swing of his free hand and slaps it hard on his ass, making him almost lose foot and making his hips stutter. He lets out a gasp spreading his legs slightly more to have a better balance and looks around at the other man accusingly.

“What ? Didn’t like that or … ? “ He gives him another slap just on the underside of his ass and that sends Shiro’s head for a spin. What is he doing to him ? He makes him lose his bearings, his mind melting.

When he gives him another smack, he lets out the most shamefully needy moan. Completely forgetting what he was doing before.

“Shiro … “ Comes Keith’s autoritary tone. “Don’t stop … ~ <3”

He obeys and resumes trusting in his lover’s hand. And god, in between the penetration feeling around his cock and the spanking on his ass, he is about to come already. He moans Keith’s name softly despite himself.

“Come for me baby … “ He is asked.

And he does, there standing up. Keith puts an arm around his waist quickly so he wouldn’t fall down as he slides behind him and rocks his hips against him to force him to continue moving his cock in and out of his now hardly clenched hand, working him harder through his orgasm. Shiro moans loudly, pleadingly, coming for a long time. Losing his bearings except for Keith, like if he is his life’s buoy.

When he is done, Keith still doesn’t stop, testing how sensitive he can get. Which is a lot, but instead of hurting, it feels like bliss. The overstimulation completely keeping him high. He hears a pop, but doesn’t pay it any mind, he is too busy melting and asking for more. He hears Keith smile under an happy sigh. “I got you, won’t be long.”

Few seconds later, as he is slowly climbing down, he feels something cold at his back entrance. Keith’s fingers massaging slowly the skin but not entering.

“If you want … I can do more.” The red paladin suggests, his tone hungry and teasing.

Shiro spreads his legs further and curves his back against him like a good boy. He looks at him over his shoulder and nods. Pride be damn. “Keith … please … <3” And he feels the first finger get in and praised the gods. “...yes ! Anhh …<3 More <3 “. He wants this so bad and doesn’t want to wait. He just came, but his body is already asking for more. So he just rocks his hips back on Keith’s hand shamelessly.

The other man has him on three fingers in no time and Shiro has an hard time standing at that point. His legs giving up. Admittedly, the desire to kneel for his lover not helping one bit. Keith removes his fingers all together, leaving him disappointed and pleading. But he doesn’t let him suffer for long. An arm around his waist again, the smaller man brings him to bed. Without any suggestion, he leans on his 4 to the surprise of his lover. He lay down his upper body to the mattress, but his legs spread and standing on his knees. “Keith … please, like ...like this.” Looking back at him over his shoulder.  
  
Keith stops for a second, taken aback.

And suddenly coming back to his senses, he grabs his hips, a little too strongly, aligns himself and pushes in, making him moan loudly all the while. When he reaches the deepest he can, the other paladin stops. “You’re dangerous … I’m not going to be able to hold back like this.” He tells him through greeting teeth and a growl.

“Don’t … ?” It’s not much of a question, but more a like a request and Keith accepts willingly, eagerly. He moves back all the way out and stops as he is almost out and then pushes all the way in again, pushing harder in when he is at the deepest forcing Shiro to spread his legs farther and put strength on standing up if he doesn’t want to fall flat. Keith starts rocking without stopping at this point but continues to go harder and harder.

He has him a pleading mess in no time and he feels suddenly Keith grabbing his neck and holding him back down and that feels amazing. To feel helpless and at his mercy. He gets a slap on his ass, harder than before and that goes through his entire body. Shiro loses it as this point again. His mind goes almost blank from the catharsis feeling that goes through him. Tears fall from his closed eyes as he cries out Keith’s name in pleasure. He comes loudly with the other man still rocking into him, chasing his own orgasm, his hips stuttering. And Keith doesn’t stop, determined to keep both their orgasms going as long as possible and he is on board with that.   


A few minutes later, the other man finally stops to move gradually and lets himself fall on Shiro’s back, kissing sloppily between his shoulder blades. He slides out slowly and Shiro just falls on his side in the bed.

“...ro ? Shiro, are you okay ?” Keith looks worried. Oh no … why ? What’s going on ? He’s not happy when Keith is not happy … his brain is no longer working properly, so he just smiles hoping it will help, although tears are still on his face. Keith smiles shaking his head. “Come back with me baby. Here … that’s a good boy. You were so good for me … so soft.” His lover tells him while smoothing his hair a little and scratching the back of his head tenderly.

Shiro slowly comes back to his senses from the zone. He feels tired, but also so relaxed. But he also feels like holding Keith in his arms so he pulls him against him. Putting his own head to his chest. Nuzzling the skin. Keith let’s him do it and continues to give him praises, cooing him and happy to see Shiro loved it that much.

He’s half asleep when Keith leaves the bed and comes back to clean him up tenderly and himself. He checks to make sure he doesn’t have any bruises from the light rough play and tugs him under the blankets. Shiro tugs him in with him with almost a putty face and that makes Keith laugh. “What is it ?”

“Stay … with me …” He feels like he’s going to cry again, why ?

“I’m not going anywhere big guy. I’m here.” Keith hugs him, putting Shiro’s face to his chest again and nuzzles in his hair on the top of his head. The heartbeat calms him down, his life’s buoy. This feels like the life. He could stay like this forever. So why was he feeling so sensitive, so fragile ? Like a small thing could just send him crying and hurt him. He feels safe with Keith tho, just having him and his warmth on him was enough to keep him down.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“It’s called a sub-drop or a bottom crash.”

“Hmm ?”

“Some people told me about it. What you asked yesterday after...”

Shiro blushes. They are in the cafeteria, but far enough from everyone so they wouldn’t hear but still. He isn’t sure how comfortable he is talking about their sex life in the open like this.

But Keith continues. “Some bottoms get that after getting deep in it. When they have to come back to reality.” He smiles blushing slightly, happy. “It kind of means you want to stay in. That I make you feel good enough for that …”

Oh.

He was making him happy. Him becoming in such states … made him personally scared until now, not that they have done anything more than twice...ok four if you counted necking sessions. But this was not abnormal reactions ? And Keith seems … so happy and flattered about it. The younger man leans forward. “I’ll be here on the road with you. It’s fine for you to lean on me once in a while. “

In that moment right there, Keith never had been more beautiful. Of course he had always found him pretty, but in this instant, his eyes gleaming like starlights, his cheeks slightly pink and smiling like he just had won the world made him breathless.

“Hey guys ! Have you heard ? “ Lance appears next to their table with his food plate.

Shiro looks away towards the window, hiding his face leaning on his hand like he had been looking outside all this time. Keith is looking annoyed at Lance.

“What ??” Lance visibly not understanding he pops in at a bad time.

“I think you broke him.” Pidge says flatly, not precising who. Lance and him sits down while the blue paladin is a bit confused, but still goes on talking about whatever he wants to tell them.

“Ok” Shiro says out loud. Then looks sideways at Keith who’s eyes opens just a little widder. Shiro is still blushing, but manages to add while whispering. “Surprise me, cadet.” Taunting him.

The red paladin smirks. A little too thrilled. What has he put himself into now ?

Hunk joins the table with them at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was another funny ride. I hope you guys had fun =D
> 
> Keith and Shiro are slowly discovering one another in a more intimate ways ... and discovering kinks they have in common. 
> 
> With a little lesson on what a sub/dom relationship is. I am not an expert obviously, but trying to be as accurate as possible on what could logical and a pure relationship of this kind can be. Anyways its all for fun an game mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Keith is enjoying a big change in his life and trying to live with more people in his life and isn't kind of succeeding ... ? You won't end up waiting for long in between posting for the first few chapters as I worked on this story for Nanowrimo and won the challenge (50k words woot !) 
> 
> What to expect next ? Some more team building, school life and a lot of learning for Keith. More time with Shiro obviously, lots of pining, horny boys pining AND when they get there ... some intake on what a sub/dom relationship looks like. Prepare for some wet scenes, I'll be descriptive, but I hope interesting. 
> 
> Let me know what you think 8D ! I am not a writer, but more an artist (drawings) in general, but I am still having a lot of fun putting into words all my ideas with those 2. Our most beloved Sheith.


End file.
